My Violent Heart
by Poozie
Summary: *SEQUEL TO 'SHADOWS'* It has been five years since that fateful night when Jack got his scars. What will Georgiana do when the Joker emerges from the ashes to wreak havoc on Gotham?
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter of the sequel to my first story 'Shadows'! I'm sorry if it feels a little slow moving, I'm trying to set the scene a little... :)

Anyhow...hope you like it! :D

First song for this story's playlist is 'No Light , No light' by Florence + The Machine - link is on my profile ;)

Disclaimer: Real one this time, to start off with anyway... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING DC OR CHRIS NOLAN RELATED. I OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ONLY.

##################################################################################

**Chapter 1**

Georgiana walked sombrely through the dull white door into the padded cell and gently glanced at the man who was cowering on the floor.

She blinked quickly, trying to keep her guilt from appearing on her face and took her seat on the plastic chair by the bed. Georgiana turned her head slowly and nodded at the large orderly that had followed her into the cell, "It's OK. If I need you, I'll let you know."

The orderly wavered but ultimately gave in to her. "Yes Ma'am." He muttered quietly, "I'll be right outside the whole time." Georgiana smiled that she understood and turned back around in her chair.

Once the orderly had closed the door, her mouth opened but the words were just not forthcoming. She sighed and leant forward, placing her elbows on her knees and stared hard at the man she had come to see.

"Hello daddy." She whispered bitterly, but Hugo Quinn continued to simply stare blankly ahead, grasping his knees to his chest.

"Look at me." Georgiana commanded him firmly. Hugo didn't move a muscle.

"_Look _at me." Her words were sharp enough to slice through his dementia this time, as his dazed eyes flickered to her. "That's better. I came to tell you that I've sold Quinn Hall." As she spoke, Hugo watched her every movement with trepidation.

"Would you like to know who bought it?" She asked with a silken voice.

Hugo was silent, but he nodded his head the tiniest bit. This small, fraction of a movement wasn't lost on Georgiana as she smiled benignly at him.

"_Bruce Wayne." _Once those words had been uttered, she immediately recognised the look that crossed her father's face momentarily – _hate. _She saw the hot, disgusting revulsion this news had made him feel...but it only made her laugh.

"I think he's going to completely gut the place, and turn it into a chic apartment complex for the nouveau riche." She breathed out through her easy laughter.

"How could you?" Hugo's strained voice managed to choke out the words.

"It's quite easy really, once you have power of attorney." She shrugged and grinned at him. Even though Georgiana was relishing this power over her father, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. She even berated herself for it, _Jesus Georgiana...just enjoy it! Reap what you sow...remember?_

She sighed dramatically, "Well daddy, it's been magical. But I had better hit the old dusty trail!' She stood up and walked over to where he was sat on the floor. Hovering over him she said thoughtfully, "It's a funny world we live in..." She quickly spun around on her heels and strode over to the cell door, knocking on it delicately.

Georgiana stole a sneaky peek at her father, and she saw he was still staring at her with an unreadable expression, "It's hilarious." He answered her lethargically, narrowing his eyes. Georgiana raised her head proudly and walked confidently from her father's cell.

As she made her way through the different levels of the re-built Arkham Asylum, she spied a certain _someone_ across the hall that was walking towards her. Georgiana's fury sat in a ball at the bottom of her stomach as she saw a tight smile grace Jonathan Crane's thin lips when he caught her eye. Georgiana glimpsed a small, mousey young woman trailing behind Crane, who was threatening to topple over due to being overloaded with files _and_ trying to keep up with him. Her hair was a mess, her shirt buttons were done up all wrong and she had a rip in her nude coloured tights. Georgiana felt instant sympathy for the woman as Crane was probably running her ragged with his pernickety demands.

"Georgiana, we meet again." Crane spoke coolly, already assessing her responsive actions. _Well, she certainly looks happy to see me again, _he thought to himself sarcastically.

"Yes, how unfortunate." She drily stated. Crane raised an eyebrow, and motioned towards the young woman that lingered awkwardly behind him.

"I'd like to introduce my assistant to you, Anna Gray." The young woman resembled a star struck rabbit as she looked at Georgiana. Anna shifted her load to the other arm and offered a hand to shake, which Georgiana took.

"So you're Georgiana Quinn? Wow, I've never met anyone so _rich_ before!" She cut herself off by giggling nervously, as though she had said something horribly offensive. Georgiana gave her a wry smile, "You should attend more benefits on behalf of Arkham...they're usually swarming with that kind of crowd."

Crane directed a scathing look at Anna, who immediately bowed her head shamefully. He cleared his throat, and asked Anna to continue to his office, which she hurriedly did without question. Once they were alone, Crane stood a little closer to Georgiana, which put her distinctly on edge.

"It has been a long time, Georgiana...it _undoubtedly_ would be nice to catch up..." His eyes lit up as he spoke.

Georgiana leaned in towards him tenderly, their faces barely inches apart as she responded sweetly: "It _has_ been a long time, Crane...and you're still _undoubtedly_ an asshole."

Crane rolled his eyes and leant back away from her. His bored demeanour shielded her from his true annoyance, "Oh well, I'm sure we'll bump into each other at some time or another. You're a journalist now aren't you? I found that last article you wrote on 'Feline Fashion' in the Gotham Herald _extremely _thought provoking..."

Georgiana laughed and walked off from him as she retorted, "Thanks Crane, maybe you can send a copy to your grandmother in Georgia?" That caused Crane to scrunch his beautiful face up. _How the hell does she know about my grandmother...?_

##################################################################################

Georgiana had gone back to the Gotham Herald offices and settled herself down at her paper strewn desk. She slowly opened her top drawer and delved in to reach for a battered black box. She pulled it out and removed the lid gently and gazed down at the silver heart pendant that was nestled in the purple tissue. Her fingertips caressed the purple crystals that dotted its surface, and her mind couldn't help but wander back to him. _You have to stop doing this to yourself. He's gone. You thought he would come back...but it's been five years._ Georgiana suffocated her tears by staring up at the ceiling intensely. God she missed him. If she was truthful to herself, no one had ever come close to replacing Jack. Of course, she had gone on a few dates (that had mainly been set up by her best friend Charlotte) and she'd fooled around a couple of times, but they meant nothing to her. They could never compete with the memory of Jack.

Tearing her away from her thoughts, the newspaper's Editor bellowed her name out into the 'pit' – an affectionate term coined for the journalist's desk area where they all sat.

She groaned and placed the box back in the drawer. She lifted herself up and trudged over to his glass panelled office. When she entered, Thomas Morgan was sat in his oversized leather chair, poring over a draft of tomorrow's edition. His brown haired head didn't rise up as Georgiana stood in front of his desk, with her arms crossed. "What exciting story have you got for me today?" She could see him smirking as she spoke, which irritated her immensely.

Still concentrating on what he was doing, he spoke deeply, "Did it ever occur to you, Quinn, to go and _find _a story for yourself?"

Georgiana was caught off guard and she floundered. Thomas raised a hand up to stop her, and he finally looked up at her. His tanned, deeply lined face crinkled as his eyes squinted thoughtfully, "I see something in you..." He nodded and continued, "...but life is not going to be handed on a plate for you all the time. I know the upbringing you've had, and there's no denying that it's not going to be tough for you." He brought his leathery hand up to his chin to stroke, "But you do have a tenacity that can't be taught...so if you want a story, go and get one."

She knew he was right. Deep down, she _knew. _Even now, she could have probably bought this newspaper outright, but she didn't want to that. It would have been too like her father to just take what she wanted. Georgiana wanted to opportunity to work, to learn and become a person of significance in this world, and not simply because of her family's money. She had also chosen this profession because she knew about all the corruption and greed that had been swept under the carpet. People didn't really know what went on behind the doors of Gotham's elite – but she did. It wound her soul up in knots that the big men at the top were so arrogant to assume they could _still_ do what they wanted, with no repercussions. Georgiana wanted to use her right for freedom of speech to uncover the seediness, and make sure that the _vultures _got what was coming to them.

"Thank you for the opportunity Mr. Morgan, and for the pep talk." She smiled at him warmly, "What did you want to see me about?"

"I thought I would, just this once, give you a potential lead." Morgan got up and walked over to his office door and closed it carefully. He turned to look at her and whispered secretively, "There's been a spate of robberies recently."

"That's no secret..." Georgiana was confused. Why was he behaving like he had pictures of the Senator with a chorus line of hookers. It wasn't exactly breaking news that there were robberies and murders in Gotham.

Morgan shook his head, "That's not it. Word on the street, there's a new criminal in town. No one knows who he is though, apart from the fact he likes to wear..._face paint_."

Georgiana gave the Editor a dubious look, "Are you serious?" she snorted through her nose and shook her head.

"This isn't a joke, Quinn. This guy is pretty fucked up; apparently he's got a thing for theatricality. I want you to cover everything this guy does, his background, everything."

Georgiana nodded enthusiastically, "OK Chief, I'll get started right away." Morgan patted her on the shoulder and dismissed her from his office.

##################################################################################

He stood at the window and watched the sun dip below the city skyline. He was like a predator waiting for his time to strike, and the build up of anticipation made him feel ferociously giddy. His hand slipped into his pocket and he felt for a squarish metallic object. Before he could take the object from his pocket, his ears picked up on the sound of soft footsteps. They entered the room behind him and stopped abruptly, a few steps away. A female voice spoke up, "We're ready when you are, boss." He noted the hint of nervousness that hid underneath the layers of strongly spoken words, and savoured it for a little longer than necessary.

He twirled around with a flourish and faced the female that had addressed him. His arms held out slightly from his torso as though he was a dancer. He tilted his head mischievously and looked her straight in the eyes. Her hair was short and blonde, cut into a severe bob that ended at her chin. She was tall and athletic - not a particularly feminine woman, but he didn't care. She did her job to perfection and that's all he wanted.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, toots!" he cried maniacally.

He strode out from the warehouse; his long purple coat flapped around his legs due to the chilly autumn wind, and he made his way towards the series of transit vans that awaited his arrival.

##################################################################################

**Author's note: wonder who that could be? :P Sorry for any grammatical errors and stuff :S**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the follows and favourites: curlyfries101, gaarasgrl19, Omen657, StarFilledEyes95, Beshineshi, Harveygirl9, and Hypnotist! Big hugs for you! :D

Here's chapter 2 – still sort of setting the scene but I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I forget...

##################################################################################

**Chapter 2**

Gotham Nights Casino oozed luxury. From the marble columns holding the ceiling up gracefully, to the gilt edged game tables that were manned by elegant croupiers. Low, soft lighting gave the atmosphere a warm and enticing glow, making the guests feel at ease and ensuring that they felt comfortable enough to spend their money like water. The city's big spenders, underworld and civilian alike, turned up nightly to try their hand at the tables and attempt to win over lady luck to look favourably on them.

They were all completely unaware as the large metal-fronted elevator doors opened, and a big group of clown-masked people began to file out of it, each carrying a sub-machine gun. As soon as they had emptied out into the room, shots were blasted out into the air and the guests vigorously screamed their hearts out. The onslaught of panic beginning to manifest in their brains as they realised their lives were on the cusp of being threatened.

Their cries were soon silenced by a lone _cackling _laughter that filtered through their air and touched each and every one of them. The laughing didn't stop, until the owner burst his way through to the front of the group of clowns and fired his Smith & Wesson M76 randomly in the air with utter glee. At this signal, the rest of the clowns secured the room and surrounded the casino guests.

The guests all stared in horror at the strange and frightening form that stood before them. A tall man with long, greasy tendrils of green hair and dressed in a long purple jacket with an accompanying three piece suit, grinned at them. His face was the most terrifying aspect of him, because he wore no mask. Instead he wore a macabre clown face that was painted onto the top of his own, accentuating his most deathly features; his eyes and his _scars. _The white foundation was patchy, but the red paint that had been smeared onto his gruesome Glasgow smile was perfectly thick. The black paint that encircled his eyes made the guests feel like they were truly wallowing into the depths of this man's black soul, with no guarantee that they would make it out alive.

With his shoulders hunched and a lick of his lips, he started to speak, "Good evening ladies and _gentle_-men," his voice was oddly pitched, as though it were not quite his own, "I have a confession to make...I like to_ gamble." _He started to nod his head as he agreed with himself, "I know, I know it's a filthy habit. But would any of you _fine _people like to try their hand at a game of Black Jack with me?"

A voice piped up from out of the crowd, "The cops will be here any second, _freak!"_

The clown-faced man's eyes darkened as his head tilted forward and stared at the person who had dared to speak up, "Actually, it's _Joker..._and I think we found ourselves a player! Bring him up boys." The Joker's goons hauled the previously brave man up and held him in front of their boss, whose leather gloved hand now gripped his face painfully. The Joker brandished a huge blade under the guy's nose, and began to threaten him with it.

"...and for _your _information, we are a classy outfit. We cut the alarm, and its standby power...so, no cops will be coming." He laughed gently, all the while basking in the man's fear that radiated off of his body. The Joker then began to sniff him like a dog; he had suddenly detected a strange smell that was extremely offensive to him and he wondered what it was. His eyebrows rose up, making the dark circles around his eyes slightly elongated, "Did you just... _piss _yourself?" He let go of the petrified man rapidly, and wiped his hands on one of his henchmen that was holding the hostage. "That's disgusting! In front of _all _these people too-"The Joker swung around to emphasise his point, only to stop dead in his movement. Without tearing his eyes from the sight that had arrested him, he took a Glock 17 from his inside pocket and shot the man in the head at point blank range, which elicited screams from the entire room. The goons dropped the man to the floor and proceeded to threaten the rest of the guests to calm down.

Slowly, the Joker moved towards a female that was dressed in a short black cocktail dress, who was huddled down on the floor by the side of a slot machine. He wanted to see her face, but she was cradling it in her hands to shield her from the horror. All he could see was her vibrant red hair, which sent an explosion off in his head. He was now standing over the woman, gazing down at her whilst his fingers twitched. His gloved hand gradually moved forward and touched the top of her head gently, and he could feel her shudders vibrate into his hand. This confused him, and it showed on his face: _Why is she so nervous? She never used to be... _he thought to himself.

"Let me see your face, Princess. It's been _so_ long." The woman he was caressing had noticed the change in his voice. She detected such desperation and, dare she think it..._hope._ She would have felt heartbroken for the guy if he wasn't holding them hostage.

The woman gingerly lifted her head, and looked straight at him. Her heart sank when she saw the metamorphosis from soft spoken lover to cold hearted killer take place within his eyes. The Joker clearly was not pleased; it wasn't _her. _This one had brown eyes and a roundish face. He grabbed her by the hair brutally and walloped her head on the ground in frustration. Standing up with a flourish, he strode over to one of his men, and ripped a walkie-talkie from his hand and barked into it: "Are you done _yet, _Ace?

A gruff female voice could be heard on the other end as she responded, "Just now, boss. The money's loaded."

"I'm so _thrilled_." He threw the walkie-talkie back at the henchman, and immediately spied another brave soul that had decided he was going to try and play at being Rambo. A large barrel chested man ran at him, which amused the Joker tremendously. He called off his men from shooting at him, and instead stomped his brown leather boot on the ground, and a knife popped of the front. As soon as the man got closer, the Joker skipped to the left of him and rammed his knifed boot into the hostage's abdomen. As the man fell to the floor, the Joker continued to kick him viciously, howling and crying with delirious laughter.

Ace's voice transmitted through the walkie-talkie again, "Boss, we're ready." Upon hearing her voice, the Joker's laughter started to cease and he rolled his eyes dramatically. He gave his victim one last hearty kick, and then led his henchmen out of the building.

##################################################################################

Georgiana was putting the last of her makeup on when she heard her door buzzer go off. She set her mascara down on the dressing table and exited her bedroom at a leisurely pace. Once she was at the intercom in her hallway, she pressed the buzzer and spoke, "Hello?"

"It's me." A male voice happily responded, and Georgiana smiled softly.

"Come on up." She released the buzzer, and pressed the door release for her apartment. She lingered for a moment, looking into the large mirror that hung in the hallway. She hadn't changed much, she supposed. Her hair was still long and red, her skin was _still _pale and her eyes were still green. But she did wonder if perhaps her features had lost a little of the _babyishness _of her youth, they seemed much more womanly now (to her at least, anyway). She looked less like a child, and more like an adult, which made her feel...good. "You're growing up, kiddo." She whispered to her mirror self.

A knock on the door alerted her that her guest had arrived. Georgiana moved to the door and opened it a crack, her eyes peeping out, "Can I see some ID?" then she laughed and opened the door completely, pulling the guest into her apartment.

"_Detective_ Blake...ooooh! Congratulations!" She smacked Blake playfully on the arm and he gave her a bashful look.

"It's not that big of a deal Georgie, seriously!" He nervously rubbed the nape of his neck, his sincere brown eyes squinting slightly at her. "You look nice." He added softly.

She brushed his comment aside, _Yeah right -_ _I'm just wearing a pair of jeans and a polo shirt_, she mused to herself.

"Now that you're _Detective _Blake and because we _are _buddies, you have to give me the inside scoop on any juicy goings-on in the Police Department, kay?" She tilted her head to the side and gave him a crazy smile with the added bonus of a 'thumbs up' gesture.

"Sure, just keep the crazy to a minimum, all right? I get enough of them downtown." He shook his head and laughed. Georgiana giggled and walked him into her elegant lounge. Blake always felt a little out of place in her apartment, he was just a simple guy with simple tastes. Georgiana was so..._classy, _everything that she wore or decorated her home with had a stunning elegance to it.

Blake's loud cell phone ring startled him out of his little daydream. He grasped it from his trouser pocket and answered it. "Blake." He said grimly.

Georgiana watched as his face fell, and he brought up his forefinger and thumb to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'm on my way." He sighed and hung up his cell. "I'm sorry Georgie, we're gonna have to take a rain check. I'm needed."

"What's going on?" She gazed up at him with concern. Blake sighed again, and wiped his hand down the side of his cheek.

"There's been a hold up at Gotham Nights Casino..."

Georgiana's eyes lit up, and she spoke excitedly: "Take me with you! Please?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and Blake groaned inwardly.

"I don't think that's such a great idea, a newly promoted detective with a journalist tagging along to a crime scene..." he wavered as her beautiful eyes grew bigger and she spoke delicately to him.

"How about this, we don't go _together_...and I just sort of...turn up...no connection to you, whatsoever!" She waved her hands to stress her fool-proof plan.

Blake faltered, and he nodded his consent, "But please, keep it to yourself where you heard about it? I'll keep an eye out for you...make sure you're OK and all."

Georgiana shrugged. "I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me. "

##################################################################################

The chaos was of immense proportions when Georgiana arrived on the scene. She had managed to sneak in unnoticed into the Casino after paying a bent cop a crisp $50. He then politely decided to turn the other way and let her enter the fray.

She kept her head down, her black jacket wrapped around her like a shield as she walked around looking at bullet holes that dotted the walls.

Georgiana almost tripped over a traumatised young woman, who was sat on the floor with a foil sheet wrapped around her and a gauze patch strapped to her forehead.

"I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" Georgiana bent down, and knelt herself by the side of the young red headed woman who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"What's your name sweetie?" Georgiana cooed soothingly.

"Bridget...Bridget Matthews." The woman stuttered, her hand pulling through her red locks nervously.

"Can you tell me what happened tonight?" She urged her gently. She wouldn't force any information from the woman, but she was going to try and coax it out of her _nicely._

Bridget's face screwed up as the tears fell down her cheeks, "There were so many of them! They all had guns and wore clown masks too. Apart from..._him."_

Georgiana furrowed her brow in concentration, "Who didn't?"

"The _Joker." _Bridget gulped nervously, "He wore paint on his face instead._"_

"He doesn't sound so scary to me?" Georgiana breathed out with a small smile, only for it to be wiped off her face quickly by the appalling look Bridget gave her.

"You haven't _met _him. He came up to me, and started to paw me like I was some kind of _pet!" _She spat the words out at Georgiana. "I looked up at him, and...and...he had scars on his face...God they were awful!"

"So, he was disfigured?" Georgiana questioned her.

"Yes! But the worst part was...when he called me '_Princess'. _Oh God, it makes my stomach just turn thinking about it! Then he got mad at me _for no reason, _and smashed my head onto the floor!

Georgiana couldn't move. She had been struck dumb by this woman's words, and the room had become soundless. Bridget was still talking, but Georgiana heard nothing and could only see the woman's lips moving silently. Georgiana shook her head, and grasped the base of her own throat.

Bridget gave her a concerned look, and Georgiana finally heard her words: "Are you OK Miss? You've gone really pale?"

Georgiana cleared her throat and tried to answer confidently, "Paler than normal?" she smiled at Bridget, "What were they here for? Do you know?"

"I heard from somebody that they broke into the casino vault and cleared them out..." Bridget shook her head and looked down at her feet.

"Thanks for your help, Bridget. Here's my card, if you remember anything else, give me a call OK?" She patted her on the shoulder and stood up. Georgiana narrowed her eyes and looked across the room; she saw Blake was standing in the middle of a forensic team, holding something in a plastic evidence bag.

Inside...was a Joker card.


	3. Chapter 3

Shout out to Beshineshi, Misha and forgetmenotflowers for your kind reviews! And Marble 24 for the follow! :D Thank you very much and hope you keep reading!

Just got back in from Macbeth rehearsals and I'm full of adrenalin LOL, so I thought I would finish this chapter tonight :D

(Note: I do make a little fun of modern art in this chapter – no offence is meant, I love art of all kinds!)

A song I was listening to whilst writing the chapter – 'Is This Real?' by Lisa Hall. The link is on my profile

"**Feeling inconstant could drive me insane**

**Flesh to blood to bone to love**

**Twisted..."**

Disclaimer: *growly voice* I don't have to write a disclaimer... because I'm Batman!

##################################################################################

**Chapter 3**

No matter how hard she tried that night, Georgiana could not force her eyes to shut and go to sleep. Her brain just wouldn't switch off from thinking about the evening's revealing events. She had already written her report on the casino heist for tomorrow's edition, and had made the deadline of 00:45 by the skin of her teeth. So now, she lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling in the dark.

_It's a coincidence...it has to be. It's not him. It's not. Shut up and go to sleep. _

Georgiana turned onto her right side and turned on her bedside lamp, creating stark shadows throughout the room. She opened the tiny drawer that was a part of her bedside cabinet and reached inside, scuffing her fingers against all sorts of objects in search of something in particular. Georgiana suddenly found what she was looking for; the Joker card that Jack had left in her blankets, when he'd deposited her on Charlotte's front porch five years ago.

She looked at the card that was now nestled between her fingertips; the knave was still smiling enigmatically at her after all these years. "Jack..." She whispered, her heartbeat quickening in her chest. Georgiana shifted herself to place the playing card under her pillow, and slowly closed her eyes.

##################################################################################

In a desolate warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham, the Joker was sitting with his feet slung up on the desk, in his very own makeshift office humming quietly to himself. His fingers danced in the air like a deranged maestro as the notes continued to flow from his rough throat.

The Joker was deep in thought, and that's when he liked to hum to himself. He wasn't terribly fond of silence or 'quiet time'- it seemed like such a waste of a good opportunity to fill an expanse of nothing. No, he much preferred any sort of noise to silence...especially _loud explosive _noises.

He dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the squarish metallic object he had wanted to look at before his gang had paid a visit to the casino. It was a plain silver box which he now carefully placed in the middle of his palm. Upon opening the box, he saw a lock of shimmering red hair tied up with a purple ribbon that peeked out at him. The Joker brought the lock of hair to his face and began to gently brush his cheek with it, feeling the softness lightly tickle his brutalised face.

He knew where she lived and he knew what she did for a living. He even knew who had been her roommate at Gotham U when she had studied English Literature, and which college frat boys had tried to date her. This knowledge about Georgiana hadn't helped him at all to try and forget about her...but he was_ tired_ of trying to do that and blatantly failing. After being away from her for so long, he was also weary of living without her. He had decided a while back that once he had truly found himself, he would come back for her. He had just needed a little '_me time'..._Georgiana would understand. To the Joker it was an inevitability that he should take her back, especially since he was a _man _now and not the callow youth he once was.

He placed the lock of hair back in the box and then shoved it into his pocket. Lifting his feet from the desk and plonking his boots on the floor with a dull thud, he scanned his office with a mischievous glint in his eyes. _How should I 'woo' her this time...hmm? _The Joker's laughter wheezed out of him as he clapped his gloved hands together with unreserved joy.

##################################################################################

"Wow, you look like shit!"

Georgiana looked up from her desk in the journalist's 'pit' at the man who had delivered such a stupid statement. Jimmy Vale stood directly in front of her with a barely concealed sneer on his face.

"Rough night, huh?" Jimmy sat on the edge of Georgiana's desk and continued in a conversational tone of voice. "I guess you must have owed that detective boyfriend of yours after he got you in on the scene last night..."

Georgiana's temper flared up, "Fuck off Vale, don't try and take out your petty jealousies on me." She looked the other journalist dead in the eyes and he stared right back.

"Gee, I wish I was as _popular _as you! Getting leads off of Morgan just for the hell of it, sliding into crime scenes without as much as a scratch...sheesh!" He sarcastically smiled at her, and leant forward, "Who do you have to screw around-"

"GET OFF OF MY FUCKING DESK, VALE!" Georgiana stood up and roughly pushed Jimmy onto the floor, making him smack his coccyx as he came into contact with the ground. He lay there stunned as Georgiana looked down at him, her cheeks flushed and her breathing ragged with rage. The other journalists had stopped what they were doing and turned to watch the pair with avid interest. Georgiana lifted her head and gazed around at all of the eyes that were now trained on her. She huffed and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and ran to the elevator. Vale called after her, "Was it something I said?!" and before the elevator doors closed, she flipped him the bird with a grim smile.

When Georgiana emerged from the elevator on the bottom floor of the Gotham Herald building, she decided to call up Charlotte. Punching the speed dial key for her best friend on her cell, she soon heard Charlotte's bright voice on the other end.

"Hey Georgie girl! How's it going?"

"Hey Charlotte, are you at work?"

"Why yes I am, but you can totally come and keep me company if you want! We can laugh at all of the nude male sculptures again and their weird tiny penises!" Charlotte sniggered, "Anyway, the gallery owner practically creams his pants every time you come in...he thinks you're going to buy something!"

Georgiana laughed, "No, I like good art! You should tell him that! I'll be there in 20 minutes, OK?"

##################################################################################

Charlotte was seated behind a large, white reception desk when she saw Georgiana enter through the art gallery's massive glass doors. She waved happily at her friend, and walked out from behind the counter. Georgiana took in the various amounts of modern art that lay scattered through the expansive space, and had to stifle her giggles. Charlotte went over to her, rolled her eyes and gave Georgiana a warm hug.

"Why..._why _do you work here?" Georgiana cried.

"Because it's the most exclusive gallery in Gotham, you know that! It's going to look good on my CV...trust me."

Georgiana nodded half-heartedly, but groaned loudly when she caught sight of whisky bottle propped up on the wall with a plank of wood laying idly beside it*. "Yeah, I hope for your sake it will."

"Good morning ladies..." Georgiana and Charlotte whipped their heads round, and came face to face with Gotham's most eligible bachelor, Bruce Wayne.

"Hi Bruce, what are you doing here?" Georgiana raised a quizzical eyebrow at the smartly dressed man. He looked exceedingly handsome; his brown hair slicked back, his skin gave off a healthy glow and she admired the way his suit accentuated his masculinity without much effort.

"Well, I heard that 'Metro' is _the_ place to buy art." He turned towards Charlotte, "I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced? I'm Bruce." He held out his hand, and Georgiana noticed his eyes softening as he gazed at her friend and she smiled cheekily at Charlotte.

Charlotte _blushed _and shook his hand, "Hi Bruce, I think you'd have to be dead or a cave dweller not to know who you are! I'm Charlotte Lawrence, you've probably met my dad..." she pretended to yawn, "_political _guy."

Bruce laughed, "Ah yes... Senator Lawrence. I've met him at some incredibly _worthy _fundraisers. But, I've never seen you at any of them?"

"That's because I tend to hide when he tries to invite me." Charlotte smiled warmly.

Georgiana started to feel like a third wheel as the pair flirted so she hung back a little, but unfortunately Charlotte noticed what she was doing.

"Georgie and I were just about to have some coffee, would you like to join us for some?" Georgiana was stood a little behind Bruce, and gave an obvious _wink _at Charlotte, which made her giggle.

"Aw, I wouldn't want to intrude, but can I take your card? In case I have any art related questions I need answering...?" Bruce asked Charlotte, who was trying not to buckle at the knees.

"Sure, here you go. That has my, _ahem_, cell number on it too..." She handed the card over to Bruce, and he popped it in his breast pocket and gave her a charming smile.

"I'll be in touch soon Charlotte. Georgiana, it's always a pleasure." He turned and left the two young women in silence. As soon as he had left the building, the pair looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

"You just got hit on by Bruce _fucking_ Wayne!" Georgiana yelled excitedly.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?" Charlotte cried loudly, making another gallery assistant who was at the far end of the room shush them.

"I'm a customer..." Georgiana lied unconvincingly as she dissolved into laughter.

"I think it's time for that coffee break..." Charlotte whispered.

She ushered Georgiana to a brightly lit office as the back of the reception desk, and set about making a pot of coffee for the two of them. Georgiana took a seat in a plush black leather seat that was shaped like a hollowed out egg. Charlotte handed her a big mug of coffee, and took the seat directly opposite.

Charlotte started to speak, "So, you OK? You have your _pissed _face on today."

Georgiana smiled wryly, "Yeah, I'm fine...just some jerkoff at work. I had to get out of there before I stapled him to the floor."

"Oooh I have something that may cheer you up. You know how you love this art gallery, well guess what? We're having a show!" Charlotte raised her free hand and cheered. "And I am inviting _you._ I am so good to you." She nodded at Georgiana sagely.

"Oh dear God. Who's the _artist _you're showcasing?"

"Don't know, don't care...but it is a free bar! Oh and it's a masquerade theme!"

Georgiana lowered her head in defeat, "When?"

"Two weeks on Saturday. I'll send you an invite in the mail too, so you don't _conveniently_ forget."

"And I thought you liked me..."

##################################################################################

"Stupid bitch...God, my ass hurts." Jimmy rubbed his tender rear as he made his way to his car. He sat in the driver's seat, and caught a glimpse of himself in the rear view mirror. He was a good looking guy in many respects, blond haired and blue eyed, chiselled features, but unfortunately he _knew_ it. Jimmy certainly liked the ladies too, especially any _fresh meat _that came through the Gotham Herald office on a regular basis.

However, Jimmy had taken an instant dislike to Georgiana as soon as he had met her. He had thought she was a spoiled, rich brat who had never had to work for anything in her life. Therefore, Jimmy hadn't taken part in assessing the junior reporter's 'physical' qualifications like the rest of the guys in the office. His co-workers had goaded him constantly about it; that he refused to admit that he liked her, but that wasn't the case - he _hated_ that kind of cool elegance, the assumed superiority that he thought she exuded by the bucket load. That kind of person had always automatically put his back up, and he wasn't the kind of guy to keep his opinion to himself.

But he had to concentrate on the story he was chasing; he couldn't spend his time thinking about how much he disliked Georgiana Quinn. Jimmy was currently on his way for an interview with Dr. Jonathan Crane; there had been rumours that the District Attorney's office were trying to launch an investigation into the recent psychiatric evaluations of certain members of Carmine Falcone's 'organisation'. Crane had headed the evaluations and had come to the conclusion that Falcone's men were in fact, insane. The whole thing stank of bribery, and the DA's office (especially Assistant DA, Rachael Dawes) were up in arms about the outcome of the analysis.

Jimmy arrived at Arkham and entered the institution, giving his name at the security area at the main entrance. A large female nurse came led him to Crane's office, where he knocked loudly on the door and entered.

##################################################################################

"Boss, here's your newspapers." Ace walked over to the Joker, who was polishing his assortment of weapons lovingly at the large wooden table in the warehouse's industrial kitchen area. She placed them at his side, and took a seat to the right of him. The Joker placed the massive hunting knife he had been cleaning onto the table, and snatched at the pile of newspapers hungrily.

"Did you get the Gotham Herald?" He batted his eyelashes at her.

"Yes boss." Ace replied neutrally. She crossed her long legs and watched him pore over the news coverage of their latest heist like an excited school kid. He found the Gotham Herald and right on the front page was a report detailing the casino robbery, entitled **'Clown-Masked Robbers Strike Again at Gotham Casino'.**

"Here we go..." He read the article from top to bottom with utter glee, but what really caught his eye was the name of the reporter at the bottom – _Georgiana Quinn. _He traced his gloved fingertip over her name, "She writes well..." he muttered gently to himself, but Ace heard him and looked up quickly.

"Who does, Boss?"

The Joker ripped the article from the paper, folded it into quarters and shoved it in his shirt pocket, "Your mom...Ace." He cackled at his own joke, and Ace smiled lopsidedly at her boss.

"Ace, how are your _photography_ skills?" The joker made a little box with his fingers, and framed Ace within them.

"They're good. You need me to follow someone?"

"Why yes I do!" He pointed his index finger at her and winked. "There's a young up-and-coming reporter at the Gotham Herald, called Georgiana Quinn. I want you..." he jerked his finger forward to poke the end of her nose, "...to follow her for a couple days and shoot some _candid _shots of her."

"What kind of photos are you talking about, boss?"

The Joker pretended to look slightly offended, placing his hand on his chest and innocently protesting, "Well, nothing _dirty _Ace! I know you bat for the other side, so don't get any ideas with this one, or you won't get your picture on the 'employee of the month' wall again."

Ace laughed at her purple suited employer, "I'm on it," she said quietly. Now that she had her orders, she swiftly got up and left him humming to himself as he finished polishing and cleaning his vast array of artillery.

##################################################################################

**Author's note:**

**By the way, I will go into how the Joker met 'Ace' in later chapters, and what her back story is...**

***Actual piece of 'art' I saw at the Biennale in Venice, Italy...hmmm.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank youuuu to forgetmenotflowers, Beshineshi aaaaaand lovely Guest for your fabulous reviews! :D

If anyone has any comments, please go ahead and leave me feedback if ya like! :D I don't bite – I promise! :P

Anothhhhuuur song for the playlist, 'Hearts Burst into Fire' by Bullet For My Valentine (LOVE this song!) link is on my profile like always :)

**Just a note: there's a slight *_ahem*_situation in this chapter...so if you're not keen on that - look away until it's over...**

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER SMASH! RAWWWR!

##################################################################################

**Chapter 4**

"Mr. Vale, is it? Please take a seat. Anna, get us some coffee would you?" Crane motioned for Jimmy to sit down in one of the chairs opposite his desk. His office was large and exceptionally neat, with his myriad of medical certificates framed and positioned in a precise pattern on the wall behind him.

"Thanks for your time Dr. Crane; I just wanted to get _your _take on all these rumours surrounding your recent evaluations." Jimmy gave him a conspiratorial smile as though he was on the doctor's side, but Crane merely reciprocated with a blank look. His icy demeanour quickly made Jimmy want to hurl Crane out of the window, but Jimmy wasn't the type of reporter to blow his 'nice guy' cover so easily.

"So, Dr. Crane...doc!" Jimmy cried out and Crane visibly flinched, "Are you taking bribes from Falcone in exchange for making sure they get into Arkham, and not Blackgate Prison?"

Crane raised an eyebrow, "You don't beat around the bush do you, Mr. Vale?"He placed his elbows on the desk and pressed his fingers together to form an arch. "What do _you_ think?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking the question." Jimmy sat back in his chair and smirked.

"Mr. Vale, I can categorically deny these accusations of bribery that have been hurled at me from The DA's office– they're simply not true." Crane responded with a bored tone. His eyes suddenly flicked to the door and Anna, his assistant, came through it while balancing a tray of two coffees and a small jug of milk. Crane's eyes flicked back to Jimmy and he watched how the reporter reacted to her small intrusion.

Crane saw that when she bent over slightly to place the tray on the desk, Jimmy took a quick glance at her ass and then moved down to her legs. Jimmy also unconsciously preened his hair and puffed his chest out slightly, so Crane decided to toy with him a little.

"Do you like it?" Crane asked politely. Jimmy whipped his head up and looked incredibly guilty.

"Huh? Sorry?"

"Columbian Supremo...the _coffee_. What did you think I was talking about?" Crane pretended to look bemused. Reaching for his coffee and without bothering to look at Anna, he dismissed her from the room and then smiled at Jimmy. "Please continue."

##################################################################################

Once he had managed to fob Jimmy off with a suitable story and the reporter had left , Crane called Anna into his office. His assistant rushed in through his door as though her small, little life depended on it. He sighed with aggravation as he looked at her from head to toe; she was so _messy. _Her limp dark blonde hair was scruffily put up with a butterfly clip and the navy blue skirt she was wearing had the tell tale signs of melted chocolate smeared on the front.

"Anna, come here." The young woman's pupils dilated as she went towards him hesitantly. Crane picked up on the wonderful scent of her fear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. She stood on the left side of him as he sat in his leather swivel chair, and as quick as a serpent he gripped her by the wrist and twisted it painfully making her gasp.

"You were _meant _to cancel that appointment with Jimmy Vale." His frosty words fell from his lips like ice cold water. "How do you explain yourself?"

He pulled her down to the ground and Anna couldn't help but shudder. "I...I...forget to cancel him. I'm sorry Dr. Crane." Her eyes were threatening to spill with tears, and Crane absolutely lapped it up. He loved that feeling of absolute dominance, even though at this moment in time he was dominating over a classic submissive who did not represent much of a _challenge_. However, one thing did tip it in her favour, he knew her dirty little secret...she loved to be dominated.

Crane could see her chest heave as her breathing quickened, her pink lips parted as she waited in anticipation of his next move. He roughly shoved her wrist back at her and hissed, "You're pathetic, aren't you. I swear you do you these things just so I'll punish you." Anna closed her eyes and bowed her head a little. Her trembling: a mix of desire and apprehension.

"Undo your blouse." Crane commanded with an uninterested air, and Anna did as she was told with shaking hands. He stood up in front of her, and undid his belt and trousers. He looked down at her with an expression of cold indifference, "Well, I haven't got all day _Anna_."

He couldn't help that his mind wandered to thoughts about Georgiana as Anna gave him head. Crane imagined that it was her warm mouth that sucked and licked his hard member; that it was her red hair he was ripping out at the roots as he edged closer and closer to the precipice. He also conjured up how beautifully frightened she would look if were to take her roughly from behind...

Crane held onto Anna's head as he came forcefully into her mouth. Little droplets of his cum spilled out from the corner of her lips as he finished. Letting out a ragged sigh, he slid himself gently out of Anna's mouth and readjusted himself as she simply sat there watching his every action. He glanced in her direction and spoke with nonchalance: "Get out."

Anna hastily buttoned up her blouse, and wiped her face. She scrambled up and with her head bowed she muttered, "Yes, Dr. Crane." The downtrodden woman then scurried out of his office, closing the door behind her.

He sauntered back to his chair and delicately picked up his telephone, where he dialled a number with his long elegant fingers. Crane listened to the dial tone for at least two rings before a voice picked up.

Crane spoke quietly: " It's me. Has the shipment arrived yet? ...Good. _Don't_ do what you did last time."

He waited for the other person to stop speaking, rolling his eyes slightly as he did so.

"You cut it with baby powder, and rendered it useless for my purposes." Crane sighed, "Also, I'm worried that the Assistant DA is starting to become a problem...she asks too many questions and people are starting to notice..._I don't want to know."_

##################################################################################

"Stunning, isn't it?"

The Jeweller reverently held up the Belle Epoque diamond and emerald necklace with her leathery hands. She noticed how the intricate design was a classic dog rose garland that incorporated five flowerheads, each with pave-set diamond petals that shimmered under the lights. The flowers were linked by diamond set twigs and leaves that were enhanced by emerald berries, and the whole piece was mounted in platinum and gold.

"It's absolutely breathtaking. What time are Christie's coming to collect it?" The Jeweller's assistant whispered, completely in awe of the craftsmanship that had gone into making the unbelievably beautiful necklace.

"They're coming tomorrow at 8am sharp. I shouldn't really have brought it up here to the office, but I-" The Jeweller stopped abruptly as the lights in the office shut off and they were drowned in darkness. The emergency lighting rapidly kicked itself into action, bathing them and the entire room in a dim, fluorescent glow.

"What's going on?" The assistant whispered. The pair of them raced out of the back office into a hallway that led to the high-ceilinged showroom. They immediately screeched to a halt once they had seen the cause of the lighting failure.

The Joker and a large number of his goons were smashing the glass display cabinets throughout the jewellery store and shoving all of the glittering treasure into scruffy looking duffel bags. The Joker himself was taking great pleasure in the sound of the glass smashing into millions of tiny pieces; his carved smile stretching further across his face showing his delight. The other two members of staff, who had been trapped behind the sales counter, had now been thrown to the middle of the shop floor where they each held a small hand grenade _tightly_.

The Jeweller gasped and the Joker whipped his head around to detect where the sound had come from. He locked eyes with the middle-aged woman and strode over towards her, producing a black handled switchblade from his pocket. She had actually stopped breathing and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out her skull as he made his move on her. The Joker grabbed the Jeweller by the scruff of her neck and pulled her forwards, scrutinizing her terrified facial expressions.

"Uh hello there Ma'am. I'm looking for a _particular _item for a special someone; do you have anything that might fit the bill?"

"Take anything you want!" The Jeweller panicked and screamed at him, causing him to grin further.

"Well, this doesn't seem to be a very tailored _service? - __**'**_**Take** **anything you want'" **He mimicked her screams, "...I'm kinda disappointed..." he pushed his knife up to her face, and she instinctively closed her eyes to prepare for the worst. "Are you going to serve me properly?"

The Jeweller opened her eyes, "Whatever you want...sir!" she gasped out.

"Won-_der_-ful." He pushed her backwards making her stumble. The Joker circled the woman, waving his hands as he emphasised what he wanted. "I'm thinking DIAMONDS AND EMERALDS! I'm thinking...a necklace! One with roses on it...one that's worth..." he was behind her. He bent his torso so his mouth just about reached her ear, and he whispered softly into it: "$1.5 million."

The Jeweller shifted her head away from his mouth, and he straightened up, "You got anything like that?" He questioned her happily. She nodded and spoke quietly, "I assume you mean the...Belle Epoque necklace?"

"The_ Belle _Epoque necklace! Sounds so fancy! Let's go take a look-see, shall we?" He dragged her back into the office and threw her unceremoniously on the desk. The Jeweller groaned but before she could collect herself, the Joker pushed her off the desk and laughed uproariously as she fell in a heap onto the ground.

The Joker climbed up and sat Indian style on top of her desk, his elbow digging into his knee as he placed his chin in the palm of his hand. His childlike behaviour vastly contrasted with his earlier brutality as he waited for her to give him the necklace. She hadn't placed it back in the safe before they ran out previously, so she just handed him the dark green velvet box that the necklace lived in.

"Open it then!" He yelled enthusiastically, causing her to flinch. She did as she was told, and the Joker grabbed the necklace to take a closer look. "_Beautiful_...would _you _like this if I gave it to you?"

"_Why don't you try and give it to me?" _The Joker leapt off the desk at the sound of an unexpected gravely voice that had just joined them in the room. He rubbed his eyes as he took in this new guest that stood before him.

"Are you...a _bat?" _The Joker shoved the necklace into his trouser pocket, then raised his eyebrows and cackled viciously, "A bat...MAN?!" While he was laughing, the new acquaintance launched himself at the Joker causing him to wheeze out with laughter. He fell to the floor and the Batman threw a right hook into the Joker's cheekbone, making him see bright little stars. The Joker shook his head and growled: "Oh you wanna play do ya? Let's play, COME ON!"

The Joker hurled up his booted feet together and kicked the Batman directly in the groin, making him bend his upper body forward due to the painful contact. The Joker took the opportunity to strike a swift uppercut straight up into his chin. The Batman was clearly getting angry as he aggressively retaliated by grasping hold of the Joker's arm and shoulder and threw him up at the wall to the right of them. The Joker smashed against it, causing the two layers of shelving and it's contents to collapse on the floor on top of him. Shaking his head so his greasy green locks tumbled into his eyes, he blindly grabbed for the nearest object he could lay his hands on: a metal petty cash tin. The Joker whirled the tin at the Batman's masked head, and cried out 'BINGO!' when it collided successfully with his new enemy.

While the Batman was slightly stunned, he took hold of his black handled switch blade and ran towards the darkly clothed stranger, thrusting the knife into his leg. He giggled as the Batman roared in pain, and then the Joker ran to the back of the office to grab hold of the Jeweller violently.

"I've gotta run batsy - got a date to keep..." He had his strong arm wrapped tightly around the Jeweller's throat. He manoeuvred the woman towards a large window pane, and shot the glass a couple of times so that it shattered completely. "...but we should do this again sometime!"

"_Release her, Joker." _The Batman snarled.

The Joker positioned the Jeweller so she balanced precariously on the edge of the window, facing a ten storey drop down to the pavement.

"I thought you would never ask..." The Joker released the poor woman and she plummeted rapidly towards her death. The Batman was swift to react though, and he flew out of the window to follow the Jeweller as she continued to descend.

The Joker leaned out and watched with a curious eye as the large flying rodent managed to catch the woman in mid air. He pouted and smacked his lips together, mumbling "Maybe they used to date?" He nodded his head and craned his neck back into the office, his hand instantly checking for the necklace he had stashed into his pocket. The Joker fingered the shape of the roses on the necklace with his gloved hands and chuckled deeply.

##################################################################################

**Author's note:**

**More to come tomorrow night :D I'm pooped so I had to stop here, sorreeee :P **

**I know, I know - I blatantly ripped off the bit in The Dark Knight when Joker pushes Rachael out of the window at Harvey Dent's fundraiser...don't judge meee!**

**Also, I need to say that the necklace the Joker stole is based on a real one that was sold at Christie's in London...it's so purrrty!****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to Beshineshi and super Guest for your fabulous reviews! XD

The very lovely Burlesque Mistress 92 gave me an idea about how a certain 'someone' should be first seen in this chapter, but I gave it a lil' twist :P

Disclaimer: om nom nom.

##################################################################################

**Chapter 5**

That evening, Blake gulped down his coffee as he waited for Georgiana to bring through a batch of cookies she had made this morning before work. He was sitting awkwardly on her plush, fawn coloured sofa trying to keep his nerves at bay; _tonight_, he had told himself, was the night that he was going to tell Georgiana how he felt about her.

He kept bouncing his knee impatiently and tapping his index finger on the coffee cup, _why is she taking so long?_ He thought inwardly, _Jesus - why am I even doing this? Oh God, she's just gonna laugh at me...no, no! Don't chicken out on me now... _

Georgiana breezed into her living room and plonked a plate of burnt cookies on to her glass coffee table with absolute disdain. "Um, they look a little more _overdone _than they did this morning for some reason?" She shrugged and gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry, I think you may _die_ if you eat one..."

Blake stared up at her without saying a word. He loved how expressive her face was, the way her bright green eyes shone mischievously as though she knew she had kind of dropped the ball on the whole cookie baking thing...but that you had to forgive her, because she was..._Georgiana._

He leant forward in his seat and stood up slowly from the sofa. Blake turned right and faced her head on, looking directly into her eyes for a moment before wavering. Georgiana noticed that he was quite a bit taller than her, but not as tall as _Jack _had been_. _She couldn't help but shiver as she made the comparison in her head, but she had to push thoughts of Jack away for the time being and concentrate on the man standing in front of her.

"Are you OK, John? You don't really have to eat one..." Georgiana gently said, and Blake nervously made eye contact with her one more time. She was a little startled by the intensity of his gaze, and she wondered if perhaps he was genuinely worried about something.

"Georgie...Georgiana, I need to tell you someth-"

Blake's phone ring cut him off from finishing his sentence, and he yelled "Every TIME!" as he patted his pockets to locate his cell phone. Georgiana couldn't help but give him a bewildered look as he took the call and barked at the person on the other end of the phone. After he had finished the call, and had calmed down, he took her hand very lightly and spoke tenderly, "I have to go Georgie, but there really is something I need to talk to you about...can we meet tomorrow night, maybe for dinner?"

Georgiana nodded, "Of course, John, whatever you need to tell me – I'm here for you, OK?" She smiled at her friend, and he looked relieved.

"Great, I'll come by around 8:30pm." He replied. With their plans all set for the following night, Blake rushed out of the apartment leaving Georgiana to figure out ...what exactly was going on. She pursed her lips and looked down at the sorry plate of cookies that seemed to look just as confused as she did. Georgiana tentatively picked up one of the blackened cookies and gave it a cursory sniff, and quickly decided their ultimate destiny to be introduced to her trash can.

She lobbed the cookie back onto the plate and picked the whole lot up, pottering down the hallway back into the kitchen. Suddenly Georgiana halted herself abruptly; a sense of _something _– she didn't know what – had made her feel like an electrical charge had literally quivered down her spine. She placed the plate carefully on the kitchen counter, and stepped quietly over to her tan leather handbag that was casually sitting on a breakfast stool. Georgiana retrieved a small pistol from the interior pocket, a Walther P99 to be exact, and cautiously tip toed back towards the living room.

As she walked back up the hallway, she could hear music playing. Someone had turned on her record player and was listening to one of her favourite vinyl albums that she owned by Tom Tom Club. At last, she got to the door of her living room and recognised the song playing was 'Genius of Love' and that's when her breathing actually started to _hurt_. Slowly, Georgiana peeped her head around the corner, gun raised and at the ready, and she saw the back of her sofa. There were a pair of feet dangling off of the armrest and she felt the panic start to creep over her chest. Georgiana walked carefully up to the sofa to see who this intruder was, not even daring to breathe in case they should hear her.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Blake.

Georgiana threw the gun down, and rushed over to him – his forehead was bleeding profusely as though he had been struck with a heavy object. She vigorously shook him and tried to wake him but he was out for the count. "Shit..." she murmured, and turned her head in the direction of the coffee table. A dark green box sat inconspicuously on top of her arty coffee table books that she had never read. Georgiana warily reached out to touch it and she felt the soft velvety texture of the box's outer material. Her fingers tightly gripped the box, and brought it towards her. She made herself comfortable on the floor and opened the box with trepidation, fearing the worst. However, her eyes soon lit up as she took in the sheer magnificence that this plain box concealed. Inside, was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen in her whole life. Diamonds and emeralds glittered like stars in the night sky as she lifted the necklace to her eye line, "Wow..." she breathed out in wonder, for she had no other words that could describe this stunning piece of jewellery.

"You like it, then?"

Georgiana froze at the sound of the voice that came from behind her. She lowered the necklace and closed her eyes, all the while trying to keep her chest from exploding as she heard the tell tale tread of footsteps. She couldn't stand up...she just couldn't. So instead she clutched the edge of the coffee table and tried in vain to control her breathing.

"_Princess?"_

A tear squeezed itself out of her shut eyelids, and she gasped. Her body involuntarily turned so she had to face him. She opened her eyes and saw him. She saw _him _underneath the green hair, the paint and the outfit, and underneath the scars. _Jack_ was standing in her apartment, patiently waiting for her to speak.

She couldn't help but notice that he looked _bigger _than when they had last seen each other. He was always toned, but a little on the wiry side. But now, his body had a powerful presence – he looked like a well built _man, _someone who had had to become an adult very quickly, too_._ Georgiana stood up shakily, tears streaming down her face and swiftly ran to him. The Joker opened his arms to receive her and she wrapped her pale white arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He in turn, wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist and breathed in her lovely scent.

They held onto each other before Georgiana broke away to look deep into his eyes. _Dark brown with flecks of gold._

Out of nowhere, she slapped him hard across his face and sent him reeling from the shock of the impact. He held onto her oak wood bookcase to steady himself, widening his jaw and blinking his eyes a couple of times before looking back at her. His hand went up to the spot where she had smacked him and he growled, "What was that for?"

Georgiana looked infuriated, and cried: "What do you think it was for? For five long years, I didn't know if you were alive or dead! You just...vanished!" she raised her hands up, "You have no idea, what I went through..." The tears started to fall from her pretty eyes and she angrily wiped them away.

The Joker absorbed her reaction slowly, and the cogs in his mind began to whirl and click together: "I couldn't tell you where I was...I was so _unpredictable..._and something may have happened to you if you had been around me." The Joker sat down in one of her armchairs, and gave her a very melancholy look. "I had to do it, Princess..."

Georgiana, even though her heart was singing at the return of her lover, was still stubbornly refusing to go easy on him. Her fists clenched and she sniffled, "You just left me..."

"...on the porch of your incredibly rich friend who took care of you." the Joker said, finishing her sentence and raising an eyebrow. Georgiana shifted uncomfortably on her feet, and then turned and walked back towards Blake, who was still lying unconscious on her couch. This small act of defiance caused the Joker's throat to seize up, and he emitted a low growl which made her instantly stop walking.

She turned and looked at him, and gently spoke, "It's all right, he's just a friend."

"How good of a _friend_ are we talking here?" He asked her in his clowny voice.

"And how many friends do you have that I don't know about, hmm? All that time on your own, Jack..." She whispered darkly at him, but he simply waved her suggestion away.

"Ah ah ah! Don't change the subject!" He waggled his finger at her causing her to smile a little, "Is this the cop...from _before_?"

"The one you used to call _Officer Dibble?" _Georgiana inadvertently laughed at the memory, and she saw the Joker's eyes grow a little softer. "Yes, that's him."

As if on cue, Blake groaned and the pair hastily turned their eyes on to the slumbering cop. Georgiana gazed back at the Joker and whispered, "He's coming round..."

The Joker smoothly produced a blade from his pocket and quipped, "Well, I have a cure for _that_." Before he could make a move, Georgiana took hold of his forearm and looked up into his eyes "No, don't..." the look they shared was like an electrical storm had been let loose in the room. The Joker couldn't take his eyes from her; everything that she did seemed to be magnified by at least 100 per cent – the fluid movement of her eyes, the breath flowing from her parted lips. His body tingled with desire and all the years of wanting her came crashing down on him once again. He leant down towards her, bringing his lips tenderly close to hers - but she spoke before he could make the first contact: "How do I know you won't leave again?"

The Joker's eyes flicked from her lips to stare into her eyes. "I'll prove it." He said deeply. Quick as a flash, the Joker grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her soft body into his hard one and kissed her with a wildness that she hoped would bruise her lips. Her hands went up the side of his face and thrust themselves into his green hair, where she caressed him - instantly earning a low hum of delight from him. Their moment was broken when another groan was heard, one that didn't come from the Joker; Blake was starting to come round and Georgiana noticed. She tore herself away from his lips and grasped his face gently, "I hope you can prove it...maybe you can start by not killing Blake..."

The Joker looked sternly at her, but his face soon relaxed, "Oh, all right then. I'll dump him on a park bench or something..." He let go of Georgiana, and skipped over the sofa and suddenly slung Blake over his shoulder. The Joker turned to look at his now beautifully dishevelled lover, and spoke warmly "I'll be seeing you very soon, Princess." And then exited out of her apartment .

Georgiana flopped down onto her newly vacant sofa, a huge smile breaking out all over her face. _Let the courtship begin, huh Jack?_

She automatically picked up her remote and turned on the TV. GCN Tonight popped up with Mike Engel in the middle of describing a breaking story.

"_**...the necklace is estimated to be worth over $1.5 million, and was due to be auctioned at Christie's of Gotham tomorrow afternoon. Police have stated that they are looking for a man who is believed to refer to himself as 'the Joker' and dresses as a ...clown."**_

Mike Engel looked perplexed, but kept on reading the autocue like a trooper.

"_**This latest event in the Joker's recent terrorizing of Gotham, was interrupted by a masked vigilante. However, this mysterious hero could not stop the Joker from stealing the necklace..."**_

Georgiana gazed down at the gorgeous necklace that was currently laying on her coffee table. She heaved a sad little sigh, and mumbled: "_Shit_, I guess I have to give it back..."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to Beshineshi, forgetmenotflowers, special Guest and RosalieRowen for your kind reviews! And thank you to xwitchlightx for the folloooowww! Thanks to you all very much, your encouragement makes me prance like a prancy happy thing! XD and also makes me feel nice *blushes*.

**Sorry, if this comes across as a shameless filler chapter :S more will be coming soon, I promise! **

Disclaimer: Let's start a philosophical discussion about the theme of disclaimers. I'll start...the very nature of a disclaimer is primarily to make sure the right people receive their due credit...but what if we are living in a dream? Do disclaimers work in a dream world? Are the words I'm writing down merely figments of imagination? Can you tell I don't really take disclaimers massively seriously? I'm probably going to get sued...can you get sued in a dream world?

##################################################################################

**Chapter 6**

She stared at the open Word document on her computer screen; the little cursor on the blank page blinked continuously to its own little rhythm. The hum of the office and brisk telephone rings could not bring Georgiana out of her ecstatic delirium. She bowed her head at a slight angle and her eyes flicked sideways to get a good look at the peripheral view of the office. She watched as the rest of her colleagues went about their daily business without a care in the world; they were talking, writing, phoning, gossiping - all to their heart's content. Georgiana couldn't help but feel a little trill of excitement that she knew something that they didn't. They had no idea who Jack was, or why he did what he did...but Georgiana knew.

When she had seen him in her apartment last night, it was as if that missing element she had so badly longed for was now clicking into place inside her brain. Georgiana was ridiculously _happy _that Jack was back, but she also had a desire to make him dance to her tune – at least, for a little while anyway. It wouldn't hurt him to sweat for a bit. She knew she could do it to him, and she had a deep instinctual feeling that she was probably the only person on this earth who would have that kind of power over him. She wasn't simply going to hand it over to him on a plate...however much she wanted too. Georgiana was just far too _proud._

Suddenly, a large palm smackeddown on to her desk, frightening Georgiana half to death.

"Sorry, did I wake _you_?" Jimmy's face came into her wavering eye line, "You really should stop burning the candle at both ends." He smirked and straightened up, eyeballing her as he did.

Georgiana smiled coyly and said softly, "How right you are Jimmy. We wouldn't want anybody getting caught in the flame now, would we?" Jimmy snorted, and thrust his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sure you have a special _friend _or two that would help you out of any sticky situation."

_You're not wrong there, you mewling little turd,_ Georgiana had wanted to say, but instead she just stuck with: "I'm not sure what you mean?"

They were immediately interrupted by the Gotham Herald's Editor screaming for them to get inside his office, _now_. Jimmy chewed the inside of his cheek, eyes squinting at Georgiana as she got up and glided past him. He followed, never taking his gaze from the top of her head.

They entered Morgan's office and Jimmy closed the door behind them. "You _called _Chief?"

"Sit down." They each did as they were told, and Morgan continued: "I've got a story I want you to cover."

Georgiana and Jimmy looked confused, and she decided to pipe up and ask, "Which one of us do you want covering the story?" She pointed her index finger backwards and forwards, indicating the choice her editor had between the two reporters that sat in front of him.

"I want you to work on it together." Morgan stated with no humour whatsoever.

Silence echoed throughout his office as Georgiana and Jimmy picked their jaws up off the floor. Blinking furiously, Jimmy cried, "You want _me _to work with _her?"_

"Did I _stutter_? Yes, I want you to work _together_." Morgan grew exasperated, "You either work together, or you don't work here at all. That clear?"

They both nodded glumly at their Editor's stern words, and Morgan carried on: "OK, great. I've just had a call about an attempted robbery at 'Metro', the swanky art gallery on the East Side."

"WHAT? My friend works there! Was anyone hurt?" Georgiana got up out of her seat and tried to make a dash for the door, but was stopped by Jimmy who grabbed hold of her arm.

"Wait for him to finish! You oughta cool that fire in you - one day, you're gonna do something you'll regret." He hissed. She wrenched her wrist from him and narrowed her eyes at him before looking back at their Editor.

"Rest assured, no one was hurt, Quinn. I say that because the robbers were rounded up by a guy that was dressed like a...uh..._bat_ ...and the police were called to come and scoop them up into jail._"_

Georgiana straight away thought back to the news programme from last night: Jack had been interrupted by a 'masked vigilante'. Perhaps this was the same guy? She made a mental note to ask him about it the next time she saw him.

Whilst she was pondering, jimmy was coming up with brilliant and witty comments about this supposed 'Batman' – **He's probably gay! Why don't people keep their S&M fetishes behind closed doors?** On and on he went, until Georgiana tapped him on the head with her notepad, much to his disgust.

"Shall we, Jimmy? Or do you want to project your insecurities for a little while longer?" She skipped out of the office, with Jimmy trailing behind her, swearing bloody murder under his breath.

##################################################################################

They were being watched by Ace as they emerged from the Gotham Herald building. She stood across the street with her camera poised, and started to take quick trigger snapshots of the two reporters as they made their way down the street.

Ace wondered what the Joker had in store for the petite redhead. In all the time that she had known him, he'd never really taken any interest in a female like this before. On the odd occasion, he could still _charm_ the ladies, but what would occur afterwards had always been very perfunctory on his part. Those 'ladies' were also, usually, very swiftly _dealt _with. When he had asked Ace to actually follow and take pictures of this young woman, she had had to mask her surprise from her employer. But then again, the Joker always had a method to his madness.

##################################################################################

"Georgie!" Charlotte exclaimed as soon as Georgiana and Jimmy entered through the Art Gallery doors, only to be stopped by an overzealous cop.

"Hey! It's OK, She came to see me!" Charlotte dragged Georgiana from the cop, and shielded her.

"Yeah, I came to see..._her_ as well." Jimmy awkwardly spoke up as the cop was trying to keep him out of the gallery. Georgiana rolled her eyes, and nodded reluctantly at Charlotte. Once Jimmy got past the cop, he brushed himself down and glanced admiringly at Charlotte, which instantly raised Georgiana's heckles. She elbowed him in the ribs to stop his attempt to charm Charlotte, and he wheezed out unattractively.

"Charlotte, this is _Jimmy_." Georgiana said unenthusiastically. Charlotte responded by looking him up and down and then treating him to an ice cold glare, which annoyed Jimmy no end. _Great, two preppy princesses for the price of one..._he thought drily to himself.

"Well, I'm guessing you're both here to find out about the bat guy?" Charlotte sighed.

"What happened? Are you OK?" Georgiana reached out and stroked her friends arm. She looked to be unharmed, but she was still worried – Charlotte wasn't used to these kinds of men or situations, she was a _good_ person.

"Oh God yeah, I'm fine! But ugh...these guys. They had the stench of _Falcone _all over them. Stomping all over the place with no respect for the space at all; they were looking for one piece in particular - a Jackson Pollack that's worth quite a bit! But anyway, it was just the gallery owner _Jeff _and myself in the gallery and we were minding our own business until these thugs swarmed in from the back. They were threatening us - yadda yadda yadda, when this absolute _Adonis_ flew in from nowhere!"

Charlotte's eyes grew misty, and her face developed that sweet, dreamylook. Georgiana inwardly laughed – her best friend was a dyed-in-the-wool romantic if ever there was.

"Who was the _Adonis?" _Jimmy smirked.

"The Batman guy, that's who!" She cried excitedly at him. She grabbed hold of Georgiana's arms, "Oh my God, Georgie...he so was _built_. You could've cracked walnu-"

"Charlotte! Focus...please?" Georgiana laughed, and Charlotte huffed at her with good humour.

"...Well, he beat up the Falcone guys and then I called the cops. Simple as that." She wiped her hands together, "You want coffee?" she asked them politely.

Jimmy and Georgiana looked at each other without thinking. Jimmy stood with his hand on his hip and raised the other to massage his forehead, "I'm gonna go and talk to the owner. You girls just..." He wandered off without finishing his sentence, and Charlotte winked at Georgiana behind his back.

"Is that the 'jerkoff'?"

Georgiana raised an eyebrow "How could you tell?" They tried to keep their snorting laughter as low key as possible, but Charlotte had to usher Georgiana into the back office as they couldn't stop.

"God, that guy is an ass. You're not bringing him to the art show are you?"

Georgiana looked like she been slapped, "What do you take me for?" and Charlotte cackled loudly.

"Sorry, couldn't resist! Are you going to bring a date?"

_I don't think you would approve of the guy I would like to bring..._ "No, I'll be flying solo. How about you? Are you bringing a date?"

Charlotte had the biggest, _cheesiest _grin plastered all over her face, "Oh, just Bruce Wayne."

##################################################################################

Blake opened the door for Georgiana and she walked through and instantly became immersed in the soft glow of the restaurant. It was a beautiful French place called Le Petit Ami, which was nestled in the heart of the Upper West Side of Gotham. Georgiana loved how cosy it seemed, and was especially pleased that they were lucky enough to be seated by the window.

Blake, on the other hand, looked like he was on death row with only minutes to spare. He constantly fidgeted with his cutlery, ate all of the bread rolls that sat in a little basket at their table and kept kicking Georgiana accidently in the shin.

"John, what's up?" She said, gently patting him on the hand. He looked at her very solemnly, and removed his hand from under hers.

"Georgie, I..." she looked at him, urging him to go on, "...I think I'll order us another bottle of wine."

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly enough, and Georgiana couldn't help but giggle at how drunken Blake was becoming. At the end of the meal, he was considerably less _inhibited_ and Georgiana had to support him so that he could stand and leave the restaurant.

Waiting for a taxi and with his arm around her shoulders, he could feel her warmth seeping through his shirt and the contact made him feel giddy. He started to laugh out loud and Georgiana looked up at him with a wry smile. "What?" she asked with slight bewilderment.

"I'll never tell you! You'd have to drag it outta me." He hiccupped.

"Drag what out of you, you idiot?"

"I'll never tell you that I'm crazy about you. Nope. Never, ever, _ever_." Blake, completely unaware of what he had just confessed to Georgiana, saw a taxi in the distance and waved at it like it was an old friend. The taxi pulled up slowly at the side of them and Blake opened the door for her with a drunken flourish. "Your carriage awaits, m'lady!" he slurred.

Georgiana stared wide eyed at him for a moment until she shook herself out of her stupor. "It's OK John, I'll get the next one. You should probably go home and get some sleep." Before he could argue, she pushed him inside the cab, closed the door and gave the driver his address.

She waved him off with a sad smile on her face. "Oh John...I'm sorry, but I'm not the girl for you."

##################################################################################

Ace watched with interest as the red haired girl held up the tall, inebriated man as they staggered to the taxi rank. She had managed to get some good shots of the pair while they were seated in the restaurant, and now she had some exterior shots to add to her 'red head' collection.

Once she had deposited the man into a cab, Ace managed to get a little closer to the striking young woman. She got so close in fact that she could even hear the last words that the red head spoke softly to herself - "Oh John...I'm sorry but I'm not the girl for you."

She didn't know why, but that sentence stuck with Ace. _So, whose girl are you?_ She mused to herself. Ace felt a little protective over the woman she was following, so much so that she waited and watched to see when she got herself a cab. As soon as she was settled inside a taxi, Ace drew back into the night time and retraced her steps through the city to deliver the goods to her boss.


	7. Chapter 7

Shout out to Beshineshi, forgetmenotflowers and RosalieRowen for reviewing the last chappie! And to anna niichan for the follow! :D Thank youuuuu peoples!

2 x songs for le playlist! First is 'Put Your Arms Around Me' by Texas aaaand 'Heavy Cross' by Gossip. Guess where the links are...on mah profile, that's where! :P

***COUGH COUGH COUGGGGHHHH* does appear near the end of the chapter...so if you no likey, don't lookey!**

Disclaimer: remialcisD

##################################################################################

**Chapter 7**

She walked stealthily into the warehouse and didn't stop to look at any of the other members of the Joker's gang who were currently resting in what appeared to be an improvised living room. Ace stalked past the men and this caused the eyes of some of them to drop hastily to the floor. None of them would dare to take her on again, not after the last time. The memory seemed hazy, but the images began materialize in her mind's eye and she suppressed a small grin as she remembered that fateful day.

When she had first joined the Joker's 'payroll', all of the usual bullshit had occurred. Derogatory names and abuse hurled at her all day long, hands that tried to wander and discover the athletic body that she hid with layers of practical clothing. One day, after a _team-building exercise_ that had involved ripping off a lesser known Narrows mobster, Ace had walked into their hideout at the time to treat a wound she had suffered. She'd somehow managed to receive a large gash on her forearm, so she had to stitch herself up. While doing so, a grunt that went by the name of Rummy had tried to attack her. Unfortunately for Rummy, Ace hadn't been as indisposed as he had initially thought and she ended up effectively slicing him into bits. She then hurled his _remains _in front of the other henchmen, and from that day on no-one ever spoke a word that was out-of-turn to her. At the time, the Joker had thought this was one of the funniest things he had ever witnessed and had heartily slapped her on the back with pride.

Now as she wandered up to his office, she felt that familiar nervous feeling that welled up inside of her. Even though she was one of the few workers that he hadn't randomly shot, there was that underlying thought that he could end her life anytime that he wanted.

She knocked on his office door, and stared at the purplish, distorted scribblings that decorated the upper section of the door.

"Yeeeees?" His clowny voice tinged with the promise of a threat echoed through the door.

"Boss, it's Ace." She answered slowly.

"Don't be _shy, _Ace! Come in..."

Ace quickly entered the inner sanctum of the Joker and she watched him tinkering with a silver metal box that had a selection of different coloured wires. The edge of his pink tongue was sticking out from the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on wiring and fixing little bits inside the box. The Joker glanced up briefly, only for his eyes to return to what he was doing a moment later, "Did you bring me a present?" He asked slyly.

"I got the shots you wanted." She placed the camera on the edge of his desk, but still he looked preoccupied in his current task.

"Are you gonna look at them?" She asked him with a slightly inquisitive that made him raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Uh, yes? Only if that's all right with you though?" He waved his soldering iron in the air to make his point. "Why would I ask you to take pictures, only not to look at them? That just doesn't make any _sense_?" The Joker stood up to his full height, but Ace was only a couple of inches shorter than him.

"Sorry, boss. Do you want me to go?" She said, trying not to stutter.

"Might be an idea..." A sadistic little grin appeared on his scarred face and Ace got the message loud and clear: _Mind your own business. _She made a hasty exit out of his office, and the Joker was finally left alone. His hands clenched into fists as he looked at the camera, anticipation building up in his chest as he picked it up and removed the SD memory card carefully. Walking over to the other side of the desk, there was a table set up against the wall that had an Apple Macbook Pro sitting on top.

Once he had turned it on and slipped the memory card into the Macbook, a folder came up with a wide range of photos, all of Georgiana in various situations; at home, outside work, _everywhere_. He scanned through all of them and stopped at one of her and a blonde haired male walking together, just outside of the Gotham Herald building. He couldn't help but giggle darkly as he saw the _scowl _on her face as she looked at the man in the photo. "Oh, Princess..."

His desire and possessiveness continued to grow as he flicked through his girl's images on the screen. The Joker couldn't help but lick his lips as he took in one particular image of Georgiana that had been taken at a slight angle; she was putting her hair up in a large messy bun and he could practically feel her soft pale neck that was tantalisingly on show, her shirt also rising a little and exposing some of her stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut, and imagined the kiss they had shared the other night. He could still taste her on his lips and the fire in his loins started to become much more _apparent_...

The Joker cleared his throat and opened his eyes. He clicked through the rest of the photos, until he came to one of Georgiana and that _cop_ sitting in a restaurant. The heat of fury washed over his head like a tidal wave at first and it took all of his strength not to punch the screen. However, he made himself look at the photo and what he eventually saw made him laugh loud and hard. From what he could tell, the cop was head over heels in love with Georgiana. He resembled a love sick puppy that was begging to be shown any kind of attention from its master. Georgiana, on the other hand, looked completely oblivious; she appeared happy and relaxed enough, but definitely not interested in this guy. The Joker recognised that the way she looked at _him_, was markedly different. It was almost akin to a hunger that she knew that only he could satisfy. She definitely did not look at the cop like that.

Once he was done, he deleted the photos. The Joker knew nobody would dare touch his things, but he didn't want to chance somebody coming in and seeing pictures of _his _girl. He set the laptop lid down, and skipped back over to the metal box that he was wiring up earlier. As he worked on his 'project' he wanted to do something special for Georgiana, but also mark his territory.

He also thought about what she was trying to do...the fact that she wanted him to _prove _himself to her, to show her his loyalty and fidelity – it brought an impish smile to his face. He liked games and he most definitely liked Georgiana, so he would indulge her for the moment – he had waited this long for her anyway. But she would have to suck it up when the time came to make their union a more permanent fixture.

_I'll give her something to write about..._he smirked to himself. _Make her the most popular reporter in all of Gotham._

##################################################################################

"Hi, is Detective Blake around?" Georgiana asked the cop manning the GCPD station desk. The guy nodded and asked for her name. Once she handed over the information, he dutifully picked up the phone and called for Blake. It was just after lunch, so she had figured she could catch him on a break.

The desk cop had barely replaced the receiver when Blake burst through the doors and came face to face with Georgiana. Blake looked incredibly awkward as he tugged on her hand and led her into a vacant interview room and closed the door behind them. He sat down on one of the chairs in the room, and Georgiana took the other by plonking herself down with no grace whatsoever. She grinned at him and raised an eyebrow, "How you feeling today, tiger?"

Blake groaned and held his head in his hands, "I feel like shit. I didn't do..._anything bad..._did I?"

"You laughed at some orphan children and punched a couple of nuns in the face, but other than that you were pretty OK." She laughed at him, and he smiled lopsidedly back. "We're still friends though, if that's what you're worried about?"

He nodded slowly, "Good." They smiled warmly at each other for a moment, before Georgiana broke the silence with a loud exclamation.

"Oh my God...you never guess what I found outside of my apartment!" She produced the green velvet box from her handbag and opened it, revealing the Belle Epoque necklace. Blake's eyes widened to twice their original size as he looked back and forth between her and the necklace.

"What do you mean you _found_ it outside your apartment?"

"It was sitting outside! Don't know why!" She shrugged.

"Georgie, you do realise who stole it this?" He gestured towards the necklace, "It was _the Joker._ Why would he be leaving necklaces outside your apartment?_"_

_Fuck! Think Georgiana..._"I have no idea, John...I just found it."

Blake's face grew grim and his eyes were worried, "Your article!The one on the casino heist...maybe he read it and that's how he got your name! I don't think you're safe at the apartment anymore Georgiana – you can stay with me, or maybe Charlotte?"

She held her hands up to protest, "Woah, woah! Come on, be realistic...how many articles have been written about this Joker guy by any number of reporters, huh? Must be hundreds by now! Why would he suddenly pick mine out of all them?"

"Has he ever _seen_ you?"

Georgiana snorted, and continued to lie as convincingly as she could: "Seriously, you think he would suddenly become _enamoured_ with a fledgling reporter...I mean, come on!"

Blake still remained dubious, "So, how do you explain the necklace outside of your apartment?"

She sighed, "I really have no idea John. Look, I just came to hand the thing over. Just take it, _please?" _She pushed the box over the table to him, "I've got to get back to work, but I'll call you soon." She got up to leave and waved goodbye at him before exiting the room. Blake remained seated as he stared at the glittering piece of jewellery in front of him, and tried to calm the sense of foreboding doom that settled upon him.

It all seemed too coincidental – he felt it in his bones that this Joker had left the necklace for Georgiana. Blake shut the velvet box with a loud snap, and leant back in his chair with a distinct feeling of uneasiness.

##################################################################################

Later that evening, Georgiana was unfortunately working late with Jimmy at the Gotham Herald building as the pair battled over the angle of the Falcone art robbery story.

"Look, we need to go down to the streets and see if can get anyone to talk. See if anyone's heard anything about why he would want the painting!" Georgiana raised her hands in the air, as Jimmy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You think anyone in the Narrows is gonna spill their guts about _Falcone_? You are dumber than you look..."

A muted crash from the end of the office halted their conversation abruptly. As far as they knew, they were the only ones in the office at this time of night. It had just turned 9:30pm, and the cleaner had left at least an hour ago. Jimmy stood up and called out into the darkened office "Hello? Anyone here?" His question was answered with silence.

"It's probably a bird; they always fly in through the windows. Maybe one's trapped in an office?"

Jimmy laughed, "Jesus, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You _must_ have screwed somebody to get this job. If I'd have-" He stopped talking when a knife flew past his ear and embedded itself into the wall behind him. "Fuck me! What the _fuck_!" Jimmy cut his rant short and turned white as a sheet, his mouth gaping open like a simpleton. A low, creepy laughter swam its way to their ears and Georgiana placed a shaky hand over her heart.

"Well, I hope she didn't have to screw _you_, that's for sure!" The Joker murmured as he walked up behind Georgiana, and placed a hand on the back of her chair. She slowly turned and looked up at him from under her eyelashes, glancing from the purple glove that gripped her seat, all the way up to his black rimmed eyes. He wasn't looking at her though, he was still glaring at Jimmy – his face set into a wide Cheshire cat smile as he locked onto the other mans eyes.

"Can I join your little therapy group too? I think I need some you know." The Joker grabbed a chair from one of the desks opposite and flung himself into it. He crossed his legs in an oddly elegant fashion, which showed off his multi-coloured sock choice. Georgiana glanced to the side and saw that he had brought of number of _helpers _with him: two burly men and one tall blonde woman. Her heart skipped a little as she wondered who the woman was, and she felt a sharp twinge of jealousy as she gazed over at her. The blonde woman merely nodded and Georgiana almost detected a smile.

Jimmy started to speak, which amused both the Joker and Georgiana, "What do...do...you want?"

The Joker 'hmmed' to himself and patted his index finger across his right scar, "What _do_ I want? That's such a tricky question to answer, what does anybody want really? I'm not sure I can sum it up just like that for you?" He huffed and turned to face Georgiana, his eyes growing slightly more animated as he did, "Is he always this demanding?" he enquired.

She tried to remain passive, and just nodded her head. Thoughts of them fucking _very _hard flashed up in Georgiana's mind, and she had to look down to try and steady her breathing. The Joker noticed she was trying to control herself and this excited him even more.

"Please don't kill me." Jimmy whined, causing the Joker to stop looking at Georgiana and instead glance over harshly at Jimmy.

"_Kill_ you? Why would I _kill_ you? I need you to take a picture! I want her to interview me, and you to be the photographer!"

Georgiana sucked her lips in to stop her from smiling, as Jimmy's face grew even more ridiculous in his dread.

"I can see it now..." He spread his hands dramatically in the air, "_Exclusive With The Joker_!" He cackled wildly, his eyes flickering sharply over to Georgiana. "You want it?"

"Oh, yes." She murmured quietly, tilting her head to the side demurely. The Joker was desperate to touch her skin, so he came up with an idea to get rid of this Jimmy guy for a while.

"Ace!" he cried, and she came running over to him. Georgiana watched as the long legged woman knelt down and The Joker whispered in her ear. _Wow, she's tall! _Georgiana thought to herself as the woman stood up and grabbed Jimmy by the scruff of his neck.

"We're gonna go test a few...cameras." She informed Jimmy as she dragged him to another part of the office.

Georgiana looked at the Joker through half lidded eyes, and her breathing became laboured. She watched as he stood up and hovered above her, looking at her with a wolfish expression. He quickly picked her up out of the chair, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he propelled them into the Editor's office.

He shut the door behind him with a kick, and hurriedly placed her on top of the desk. He turned around to quickly shut the blinds and whip off his long purple coat, which he flung onto a coat stand by the door.

"I thought I had to interview you...?" Georgiana looked up coyly as she perched on the edge of the desk. The Joker walked up slowly to her then separated her legs roughly, and moved between them. His hand lifted up to move her soft red hair over her shoulder. With his teeth, he removed his gloves and threw them on the floor with nonchalance, and using his bare hands he tenderly touched her pale throat. He could feel the tremors of desire run through her at his simple touch, so he bent his head to nuzzle her neck – his lips kissing the soft exposed flesh with agonising gentleness.

"Well, _interview_ me then." He breathed out onto her skin. The Joker felt Georgiana's hands unbutton his waistcoat, so he slipped it off, along with his braces which now hung down at his sides. She made a start on his shirt buttons, and he watched her with pure delight.

"OK, _Joker..." _She bit her tongue at him, "how did you come up with the name?" Georgiana stared at his taut stomach that was riddled with battle scars and her fingers caressed and teased him as she waited for him to answer.

"It just sort of...suited me." The Joker pulled a knife from his trouser pocket, and brought it to the bottom of her top. He ripped it open with one clean sweep and tore it off of her back. Next came her peach coloured bra, that too didn't survive his knife attack and it was soon thrown on the floor. His hands cupped her breasts and he felt the warmth radiate from her naked skin as squeezed and teased her pink nipples. He came closer and bent down, capturing her mouth in a fiery kiss. Georgiana arched her back as she fell into his kiss, their tongues licking and flicking fiercely against each others. He broke away and huskily spoke, "Is that the only question you've got for me? The article isn't going to be very long at this rate..." he lowered himself to her breasts and greedily took one in his mouth and nipped and sucked her nipple, whilst kneading the other breast.

"Fu- uh..._uh_. What...um...are you trying to tell Gotham with your...your _ah-_activities?" She shuddered the words out as he drove her slowly mad with his tongue.

He kissed her breasts and stood up, and unzipped the black skirt she was wearing, "That they deserve a better class of criminal...and that I plan to give them one." He shimmied her out of the skirt, and picked up his knife once again to rip her tights and underwear to shreds.

Georgiana's face was pink with pleasure, and the haze was starting to overtake her senses – but she still carried on asking questions as she lay naked on the Editor's desk. "Why do you want to give that _honour _to Gotham." She watched with eagerness as he lowered himself again and sat on a chair opposite the desk. Grabbing her by the thighs, he pulled her towards him and placed his finger at the entrance of her womanhood, which was now dripping wet.

"Why _not,_ Gotham?" His fingertips glided up to her clitoris, picking up some of the wetness on the way. Jolts of pleasure flooded through her lower regions as he rubbed her agonisingly slowly, causing Georgiana to moan and gasp. He watched her as she writhed at his touch, the sight turning him on even more as he saw her heaving chest and flushed cheeks. The Joker bent his torso and his mouth enveloped her pussy, and Georgiana's eyes almost popped out of her head at the contact he had just made. He worked his tongue all around her clitoris in rapid, tight circles while his finger thrust in and out of her entrance, making her spread her legs even wider. She was whipped quickly into a frenzy, crying out in ecstasy when she finally came hard in his mouth. The Joker kept going for a minute or two longer until she gripped his green hair. "No more teasing, I want you." She urged him , looking down at the top of his head. She could feel him grinning against her, and quickly wiped his mouth delicately on the inside of her thigh. He stood up from his position and cracked his neck to alleviate the tension that had built up there.

Georgiana hopped down from the desk shakily, and bent herself over the edge of it. He eagerly unzipped his pants and released his painfully swollen cock, feeling the cool air as it came out into the open. He gripped her hips and positioned himself. "You got any more questions, Princess?"

"Have you met the Batman?" She breathed out with ragged words.

"Yup!" The Joker plunged himself into her, and pounded her body relentlessly. All the years away from her, all the years of wanting to taste and touch her made him lose control. He couldn't contain himself, she felt fucking _amazing_ as her walls convulsed around his cock, causing him to moan her name loudly. One of his hands reached down from her hips to grab her breast and twist and tease her rose bud nipple.

"Oh God, Jack! I'm coming!" She continually cried as he thrust into her sweet spot with absolutely no mercy. The heat was building within her rapidly, becoming stronger and stronger until it finally sent her over the edge. Georgiana let out a filthy moan as she came, and the Joker swiftly followed.

He stayed inside her as he came down from the high of their passionate intercourse, not wanting to break the connection they had established once again.

The Joker removed himself from Georgiana, and adjusted himself before helping her up from the desk. She stood there absolutely naked in front of him as he did up his shirt. He looked her up and down wickedly, and the fire of desire welled up inside of him again. The Joker pulled her close to him and kissed her possessively, his hands reaching down to grab her ass roughly.

He pulled away slowly, and glanced down at her in a fairly animalistic way which made her shiver deliciously. "No more questions?" he murmured against her lips.

"I have one more...can you _go_ again?"

He smiled devilishly at her, "Best question you've asked all night, Princess."

##################################################################################

**Author's note: aaaaand cut! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

BIG THANK YOU to Beshineshi, forgetmenotflowers and beautiful Guest for lurvely reviews! And to hollerrr and ByolHana for the follow/faves! :D :D

This chapter is pretty much a continuation from the last scene of chapter 7 (hope that makes sense?) :P

Disclaimer: If you would like me to write a serious disclaimer, please send a cheque made payable to the '_Feed Poozie with Lots Of Ice_ _Cream_' charity – message me and I will give you the address details. Terms & Conditions apply.

##################################################################################

**Chapter 8**

Georgiana was quite literally exhausted after their second round inside Morgan's office, and they had eventually ended up on the floor. Having finished moments earlier, she now lay naked looking up the Joker, who was gradually getting up and stretching his long limbs. Georgiana remained sprawled out on her back, with one hand resting underneath her head and the other on her stomach, when she started to laugh gently to herself.

The Joker grinned down at her as he did up his shirt, "I've left my mark on you." he said in his oddly pitched voice and winked at her. Georgiana snorted as she looked down at her naked self, wearily raising herself on her elbows to get a better view. She decided to take a good look at him next, and she saw the random patches of his pale skin from where his makeup had worn off from their _encounter_.

Georgiana rose up from the floor and tip-toed over to him as he sat on the edge of the desk. The Joker roughly grabbed her and pulled her towards him, and she winced a little from the brutality of his touch. He kept a tight grip on her waist, and it became tighter as she raised her right hand to brush her fingertips on the patches of skin she could see. "I can _see_ you..." She whispered, and his eyes became blacker than she had ever seen before. Georgiana almost touched his scars, but he grabbed her hand before she could. She furrowed her brow, and he leant his forehead against hers – his eyes closed gently and he whispered with a bitter tone, "Aren't you gonna ask how I got them? You wanted to know, _once upon a time..."_

She bent her head and kissed him lightly on his red lips, "Do you want to tell me?" she asked softly. The Joker shook his head, "No point, really. What's done is done." All of the words he spoke had the emphasis in the wrong areas, and Georgiana noticed he tended to do this when he was behaving more like his 'Joker' side, rather than the 'Jack' she knew. But she accepted both halves equally; the light and the dark shades both had a place within her also.

Georgiana nodded her understanding and kissed all the patches of skin she could see that were on show, making the Joker sigh happily. She spoke deeply after she was done kissing him: "You do know that you completely obliterated my outfit?"

The Joker gave her a toothy grin, and responded helpfully: "Maybe I could staple your top back together?"

"That may be the only choice, unless Morgan has a spare shirt in his drawer...?" Georgiana peeled his hands from around her waist and walked around to the other side of the desk, picking up her black skirt that was miraculously still intact. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glass of a framed picture on the wall, and she let out a yelp. Her mouth was covered in so much red she looked like she'd been smothering her face in beetroot. "Gorgeous!" she cried, and leant down to open the drawers of Morgan's desk, only to find one thing she could wear...a sports towel. She lifted up the green towel delicately, holding it between her thumb and forefinger as though it may spring to life and attack her. After giving it a tentative sniff, she deemed it ok to use.

The Joker had been watching her with a cheeky glint, his arm folded across his chest and whistling a happy little tune. Georgiana pulled her skirt on and then fastened the towel around her bust; the Joker clapped his hands in approval of her _ensemble_ and walked towards her. He lifted her chin up with his index finger and said, "You do realise there's a suit jacket up on that coat stand, don't you?" and burst out with wild laughter. Georgiana thumped him on the arm, and he fell on the ground as though mortally wounded.

She stepped over him, and tore the suit jacket off of the coat stand. "I'm going to wash my face!" and strode out of the Editor's office with her head held high, and a faint smile on her face.

The Joker got himself off of the floor and dusted himself down. "Time to get my picture taken! ACE! Where's that guy?" He bellowed out of the open door as he sauntered through it. He saw Jimmy had been bound with duct tape and was seated in a swivel chair, with Ace sitting beside him casually reading a newspaper. As soon as her boss called out, she set the newspaper down gently and ripped the duct tape off of Jimmy's mouth, making him squeal in pain.

Jimmy had seen Georgiana emerge from Morgan's office, wearing a markedly different outfit and covered in the Joker's face paint. He had assumed she'd been raped or molested by the psychopathic clown, but the way she had _calmly _walked towards the ladies bathroom had made him doubt that that was the case.

His attention was brought back to the present unexpectedly when the Joker knocked his knuckle joints on the table in front of Jimmy. The Joker narrowed his eyes at Ace, "Where's _Steve_?"

Ace produced a metal briefcase, and shoved it over the table towards the Joker. He caught it and flicked the latches up, and opened the case, "Steve, great to see you again!" he proceeded to remove the parts of a Mac 10 Submachine gun and placed them on the table. The Joker looked up at Jimmy with a confused expression, "What was your _name_ again?"

"J...J...Jimmy." He found it hard to speak due his face being paralyzed with fear. The Joker smacked his lips together and blinked.

"Steve, this is _J...J..Jimmy_." The Joker introduced the pieces of his gun to the tied up reporter before he began to assemble it.

"So, did you find a suitable camera?" The Joker asked pleasantly. Jimmy was too absorbed by the clicking of the magazine cartridge being shoved into the gun that he forgot to respond.

"Uh, earth to J...J...Jimmy?" The Joker raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, "ANSWER ME!" he roared violently. Jimmy looked like he was about to die from fright as he felt the clown's voice puncture his soul. His heartbeat increased when he saw Georgiana walk up behind the Joker and take a seat to his right. She had scrubbed her face well, and now looked as fresh and clean as ever. Jimmy stared at her, not knowing quite what was going on. His brain was feverish with panic as he shouted out to her. "Quinn, please! He's gonna kill me!" Jimmy's neck strained and Georgiana could see the veins bulge underneath his skin like dense little worms.

"Jimmy, why are you tied up? I thought you were meant to be taking a picture?" she asked.

"What the FUCK are you talking about? SHIT!" He couldn't continue swearing at her due to the several shots that pierced his shoulder. The bullets drove into his flesh and burned as they travelled into the solid bone.

"Whoops!" The Joker giggled as Jimmy kept screaming from the hideous pain that had been inflicted on him. Tears of hatred ran down his face as he glared at Georgiana, but unfortunately for him – the Joker saw him stare at her. Leaping out of his chair, the Joker scrambled across the desk and stood on the table to tower over Jimmy, and looked down at him with unreserved glee. Slowly, he lowered himself onto his haunches and grabbed the reporter's face to yank him forward at an awkward angle.

Jimmy was mesmerized by the blackness of the Joker's eyes, the depths of pure darkness that flowed out of him in brittle waves. He was breathless, anticipating the death blow that would surely come his way, but the Joker simply warned him with a chilling tone, "Don't look at her like that." Then he hit him between the eyes with the butt of his gun, making him fall off his swivel chair and onto the floor in a heap.

"Come on Timmy! When's this picture taking gonna happen, huh?" The Joker violently kicked him in the stomach, and swiftly spun around to face Ace, "Camera?" he shouted at her.

"Right here, boss." She threw it over to the Joker, who proceeded to take pictures of Jimmy who was crying on the floor.

"_Smile, _Kimmy! Everyone likes to have their picture taken, especially a _good-looking_ guy like you." The Joker walked around to stand over his head, "Let me guess...you grew up on the wrong side of town, didn't you?"

Jimmy closed his eyes, and nodded his head. The Joker pretended to sympathise, bending down to pat him on the head like a dog.

"Yeah, thought so. You can always tell. It's a _certain _look in the eyes. You never lose it..." He stood up, and skipped over to Georgiana, gesturing towards her, "This one _doesn't _have that look...and you just hate that, _dontcha_?" The Joker smiled broadly as Jimmy closed his eyes with shame.

"I bet when you moved up to the _nice _part of town, with your _nice_ job, _nice_ car and _nice_ apartment – you thought you had it made." The Joker gave the camera to Georgiana, and pulled a blade from his pocket which he used to tear at the layers of duct tape that were used to bind Jimmy.

"But, unfortunately...what you've accomplished so far doesn't actually mean anything in the grand scheme of things. Well, that is until you met _me_." The Joker pulled Jimmy up from the floor, and took the camera from Georgiana and shoved it into Jimmy's trembling hands.

"Now, you're gonna be _famous_. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" The Joker grinned maliciously, edging closer to the terrified reporter, "Show _all_ those guys back home that you made it...hmm?"

Jimmy just stared blankly in terror, too shocked to actually speak. The Joker slapped Jimmy upside the head, "You know, when I ask a question – I _expect_ an answer."

"Yu-uh-yes, they thought I wouldn't make it here...folks from back home said I was too big for my boots." Jimmy gulped and nodded his head vigorously.

The Joker gave him a withering look, "You're not gonna start crying are you? Just take my picture already..." He walked off and wiggled his eyebrows at Georgiana, who looked at her feet to disguise the smile spreading all over her face. The Joker proceeded to 'pose' in a variety of different ways as Jimmy took the photos, as best as he could with a wounded shoulder.

"This...this one is good..." Jimmy proffered the camera to the Joker, who snatched it and gazed at the display with a happy little expression.

"You're right! Use this one on the front page, OK fella?" He whacked Jimmy on his wounded shoulder, who cried out as the pain shot through him like a lightning bolt.

"Aren't I just..._fabulous?" _The Joker raised his hands jazz style, causing Georgiana and Ace to share a brief smile together. Georgiana got up and went to sit at her own desk, and switched her computer on. The Joker followed her, after indicating to Ace that she should keep an eye on Jimmy. He perched on the edge of her desk as she began writing the article that needed to be on the front page of tomorrow's edition. The Joker started to randomly press keys on her keyboard, causing Georgiana to laugh and poke him with a pencil.

She whispered to him, as she was a little worried of Jimmy overhearing: "If you want this on the front page, I need to write it up _now _and call the Editor to say that you've held us..._hostage_."

The Joker clicked his tongue and leant down towards her, "I'll call your Editor...give me your phone." Georgiana picked up her cell from the desk and found Morgan's number in the phone book. She handed it over to the Joker, and he dialled the number in the most dramatic way he could. He tapped his foot against the drawer impatiently as he waited for the Editor to pick up, until...

"Quinn? Are you OK, It's 11:30pm..." Morgan answered with concern apparent in his voice.

"Uh, _Quinn _can't come to the phone right now..."

Morgan paused before continuing, "_Who_ is this?"

"Joker speaking! Quinn and...Random Blonde Guy, managed to score an interview with me! I want it on the front page tomorrow, or...well, I think you catch the drift!" The Joker laughed heartily down the phone.

"You'll get the front page –just don't hurt them! Can I talk to one of them, please?"

The Joker handed the phone back to Georgiana, and she tried to sound scared, "Chief? I'm...I'm just writing the article now. Jimmy's got the picture..."

"Quinn, are you all right? Has that son of a bitch hurt you?" Morgan was distraught, "I'm going call the cops-"

"No, don't! If you do that, he'll kill us!" She cried. The Joker held up a sign that he had written on a notepad that read: "**Say that I shot the guy already..."**

Georgiana affected her voice so it sounded a little more choked, "He's already shot Jimmy..." The Joker nodded his head in approval.

"Oh God...OK, OK. Get the article to the printers as soon as you can, I'll call them to let them know the situation." Georgiana saw the Joker gesture for her to give him the phone, which she did straight away.

"Hi...she's got an amazing article about _me_ to write, so just let her get on with it. BYE!" and abruptly hung up on the distressed Editor. He leapt down and stalked over to where Jimmy was cowering on the floor holding his shoulder. The Joker circled the reporter and whispered viciously, "I'm kinda hoping that she doesn't finish that article on time...I have some new knives that I'm just _dying _to try out." He cackled as Jimmy whipped his head up in horror, "Stay here, I'm just gonna go and _sharpen _them up."


	9. Chapter 9

I want to say a big thank you to Beshineshi, forgetmenotflowers, Jadyn-Chains , RosalieRowan and super Guest taking the time to review! And to Koontack, Fanficfrenzy1994, Jadyn-Chains for the follow/faves! :D :D You guys are awesome!

Jadyn-Chains asked a great question in her review about Ace, about whether we will find out about her back story. I will be revealing all about Ace in a later chapter - how she met the Joker / who she is...but until then, I'm only giving snippets into her past ... ;) muhahahaha TEASE!

Couple of songs that I'm listening to while writing that I'm adding to le playlist:

Nero – 'My Eyes' and Disturbed – 'Criminal' (which is also a Joker tribute vid – yippee!)

**Disclaimer: Pew pew pew! I'm deflecting your disclaimer laser cannons with my shield of amazing! **

##################################################################################

**Chapter 9**

Crane sat at his desk carefully making notes on his latest test subject, whom he had labelled as '_Q' _in his file. He carefully and methodically detailed the responses the subject had shown when they had come into contact with the latest batch of Crane's fear toxin.

"_Q ingested Toxin DT-185, which has a greater amount of Dimethyltryptamine at 45mg. The effects started to become apparent after exactly 1.8 minutes, when Q began to sweat profusely and scream 'Scarecrow' several times. The mask certainly helps to produce a fearful response..."_

A knock on his office door broke his concentration, annoying him considerably, but he eventually called out 'Enter'to the person on the other side. Anna, his assistant, nervously entered and walked up to his desk.

"Yes?" He asked sharply.

"Your next appointment is here Dr. Crane, a Mr Falcone." Anna spoke with nerves that edged their way around her small voice.

Crane quietly huffed and leant back in his chair. He saw a pen on his desk that wasn't _quite _aligned with the others; he reached out with his long pale fingers and positioned the offending pen so that it came in line with the rest of them.

"Of course, send him in Anna." He dismissed her and within a few moments, Falcone entered his office.

"What do you want? I doubt you're here to drop off the Jackson Pollack." Crane demanded arrogantly before Falcone had had a chance to even sit down.

"It's just a painting, Crane. Besides, we got a lot to talk about." Falcone smirked, and sat himself down in a chair.

"Such as?"

"Such as...how you're gonna convince me to keep my trap shut."

"About what? You don't know anything?" Crane replied, his attitude steadfastly matter of fact.

"I know you wouldn't want the cops to take a closer look at those drugs you've been gettin' from me..."

Crane lifted his head to look down his nose at Falcone, which only made the old mobster grin and continue with his thinly veiled threats, "I know about your little experiments with the inmates at this nuthouse. I never go into business with anyone without finding out their dirty secrets first..."

Crane studied Falcone silently with an arctic glare, and gave a cool shrug of his shoulders. Falcone shifted slightly in his seat; he was becoming uneasy at the almost inhuman response to his threats that the doctor was displaying. Crane's beautiful countenance abruptly changed when a bright, wintery smile lit up his pale face, and he lifted his black leather briefcase on the table with a faint clunk. Casually, he popped the locks.

Crane leant over the briefcase before opening it and asked very politely "Would you like to see my mask?"

##################################################################################

Anna was typing up Dr. Crane's patient notes when she heard a piercing scream echoing from inside his office. She shot up from her desk, ready to run towards the office door when a dishevelled Crane emerged hugging his briefcase tightly to his chest.

"Well, he certainly isn't faking! Anna, call up a couple of orderlies – we need to place Mr. Falcone in the Secure Wing immediately."

Anna nodded gravely, and picked up her phone to do as she was told. As she was speaking, Crane wandered up to her desk and glimpsed a newspaper on her desk that looked as though it had been hurriedly chucked there. Crane placed his briefcase on the table, and picked up the newspaper he now saw was the Gotham Herald. His eyes skimmed over the headline that shouted **'Exclusive With The Joker!' **and a large picture of the man himself directly underneath. Crane had to admit that the photo which had been used certainly showed the Joker in his most maniacal yet brilliant light. The Joker was caught twirling in mid flow; his purple coat tails fanning out around him and his legendary smile curving upwards, making him appear almost child-like were it not for the masterful undertones that exuded from the photo.

Crane stared at the photo long and hard. Something about this man had always struck him as odd, and he wasn't talking about the obvious Antisocial Personality Disorder and Manic Depression he clearly displayed. Crane had read several articles on the Joker already – the man was sublimely fascinating, from a psychiatric point of view anyway...but there was something else. Something intangible that Crane wasn't quite grasping, and it bothered the hell out of him.

"By Georgiana Quinn...photo by Jimmy Vale" That surprised him; she had managed to get an interview with _the Joker. _Crane wondered if she was still alive after that encounter; a man like the Joker would have no qualms about toying with his prey before ripping its pretty little head off.

"Dr. Crane, the orderlies are on their way down." Anna's voice disturbed his train of thought and he frowned at her. She noticed the newspaper clutched in his hands, and she tried to engage Crane in conversation, "Oh God, have you read what happened? It's amazing they made it out alive! I saw the piece on GCN this morning about the two reporters that he took hostage...I couldn't believe one of them was Miss Quinn...poor woman."

Crane's ears pricked up, "She's alive?"

"Yes, but they both looked pretty...well, _awful. _The guy especially – he'd been shot!"

"What about her?"

"No, she wasn't hurt as far as I saw. Just exhausted..."

Crane walked over to the window as Anna continued to talk; it occurred to him that it was extremely odd that those two reporters should escape relatively unscathed from a run in with the Joker. People were expendable to a man like that, and if you weren't killed you usually ended up wishing you had been.

But he'd spared these two people..._why would he do that? _Crane mused to himself. _Why?_

##################################################################################

Jimmy was lying in one of the Gotham General Hospital beds trying not to wince from the pain in his shoulder. He had now been patched up but the morphine hadn't yet kicked in, so he lay there counting the white ceiling tiles. Jimmy had counted them at least three times over, trying in vain to stop his mind from wandering over the terrifying experience he had just gone through. When he closed his eyes...the smile, the _scarred_ smile kept flashing up on the inside of his eyelids, he was scared that it would be imprinted there for the rest of his life.

He was amazed he had made it out alive, but then again his card had been marked by the deadliest man in Gotham...possibly even America. Jimmy gulped anxiously as he tried to think about anything other than his numbered days. Georgiana sprang to mind and he ground his teeth together in anguish - he was sure he hadn't imagined what had gone on in the office last night. Her behaviour was absolutely bat-shit insane according to him. She barely flinched when that freak had been near her, and when he'd seen her appear out of the Editor's office with no pantyhose and man's jacket on – well, Jimmy felt like vomiting at the suggestion.

How _could _she even think about it? Was she really that desperate to stay alive that she would fuck that animal? Jimmy shook his head in revulsion, although his instinct told him it was more than just a survival tactic on her part. He had seen the way the Joker had looked at her; with real, unabashed affection_. _Georgiana had tried at first to maintain a cool front, but Jimmy saw that it gradually melted away throughout the night – especially after she came out of the Editor's office. Also, the way the Joker had literally sprung to her defence came as an utterly mental surprise to him! Jimmy shivered at the chilling words that still ricocheted around his head, warning him about the threatening look he had given Georgiana. He couldn't help it though, she was just sitting there _gloating_ as he was getting the crap kicked out of him, and his emotions had gotten the better of him.

This morning he had frantically wanted to tell the police what he had seen between the Joker and his colleague, but had thought better of it. Apparently, Georgiana had refused a rape test which fuelled his theory even further, but it had also given him the idea to just keep quiet for the time being. If he had opened his mouth, God knows what would be in store for him.

Jimmy sighed and started to feel a little woozy, the morphine soothing his traumatised body into a steady slumber. The last thing he remembered seeing before passing out was the red haired nurse that entered his room, with a suppressed Glock.

##################################################################################

"Georgie, are you _insane_? There is no way in hell you're staying here!" Blake was pacing in circles, attempting not to rip his hair out at her stubbornness. "He held you hostage for Christ's sake, you can't tell me he's not at least _aware _of you!?"

Georgiana sat on her sofa trying to stem her guilt about lying to John. He was such a nice man, so genuinely concerned for her safety that if anything should befall her he would, no doubt, blame himself. Georgiana tossed the idea around in her head about whether she should just tell him the truth and put him out of his misery, but she quashed that idea quickly. So, she tried a different tactic instead.

"John, please sit down. You don't need to worry about me; I do have someone around, just in case..."

Blake stopped mid-pace, "Excuse me?"

"I have a..." calling the Joker her 'boyfriend' seemed completely ridiculous to her, "special friend?" _Way to go, girl. You've made Jack sound like an asshat._

"When did this happen? Who is he?"

"Oh, it's someone I used to know and he sort of turned up out of the blue...things happened..." Georgiana smiled ruefully at Blake, who looked so depressingly crestfallen that she had to get up and hug him. Blake's arms hung by his side as he processed the heartbreaking news; eventually he raised his arms to hug her back and sighed.

"Well, he's a lucky man_. _Does he treat you...you know, _well_?"

Georgiana couldn't help but kiss him gently on his cheek, and nodded. "Yes, he does...although he is pretty quirky."

Blake let her go and rubbed his stomach, "And this guy is around...to protect you? Maybe you both should be relocated somewhere else..."

Georgiana giggled and shook her head, "John! Seriously, you're like the dad I never had! Sit down and let's watch some TV before your phone goes off for the umpteenth time."

Blake plonked himself on the other side of the sofa and smiled at Georgiana as she flicked on the TV with the remote. "So, when do I get to meet this mysterious _special friend?"_

She was about to answer him, but her eyes were rigidly locked on the GCN evening news flash. Mike Engel looked sweaty and frightened as he read the breaking news report to the City of Gotham.

"_**...Police have released video footage that was found on their doorstep this afternoon. Sensitive viewers please be aware, the content is extremely disturbing."**_

The video showed a blonde male tied up on a chair, in what appeared to either be a basement or part of a warehouse. His face was bruised and bloody, so much so that his features could not be discerned easily. A voice off screen started to speak, and Georgiana closed her eyes.

"What's your name again? Say it loud and clear for all to hear." The Joker's clowny voice trilled at the beaten man.

The reply was weak, but audible: "Jimmy...Vale."

"Good boy...now tell them what I told you to say." The Joker patted him on the cheeks for encouragement.

Jimmy swallowed and stammered awkwardly, "If the Batman doesn't unmask himself in the next hour...I won't live." Jimmy started to cry uncontrollably while the Joker whooped and hollered in the background, before turning the camera on himself.

"You want order in Gotham? Batman has to unmask himself, and turn himself in. Every day that he doesn't...I'll make life a little less dull for you all."

The Joker's smile grew even wider, "_I'm a man of my word."_


	10. Chapter 10

Hugs and kisses toBeshineshi, forgetmenotflowers, Jadyn-Chains and Rosalie Rowen for their reviews! Thank you guys!

I'm posting after a long play rehearsal, but I just had to! XD

**There be *wolf whistles* in this chapter - just giving you a heads up! **

Here's chappie 10!

**Disclaimer: *pop***

##################################################################################

**Chapter 10**

The spare warehouse that Ace had found for them was _perfect_; dark, dank and in the middle of nowhere. It was completely on the opposite side of town from their current hide out, which meant that their base of operation could remain untouched while the Joker could have a little fun elsewhere.

For example, like the fun he was having at this particular moment in time.

The Joker was still in his Nurse's uniform – minus the red wig – and was prowling around Jimmy who was tied up on a metal fold-up chair. Jimmy's exhausted body racked itself with guttural sobs of despair; he had been made to state his own time of execution on national TV if the Batman wouldn't unmask himself in time to save him, and he was trying to process the information as rationally as he could.

He looked up at the Joker who was smiling at him in the most grisly way imaginable, and hopping about throwing his knives around and catching them perfectly. He saw the room was completely empty, apart from a large curtained off area that was situated a few metres behind the Joker, that was being attended to by two tall goons who each had a submachine gun. Jimmy was trying his hardest to remain calm, but panic got the better of him and he started to plead with his captor.

"Please let me go...you don't have to do this."

The Joker stopped and caught the knife he had thrown into the air with aplomb. He twisted his torso to look at Jimmy, his face melting with relief as he ran up to his captive and knelt down before him. The Joker grasped Jimmy's knees and looked up into his terrified face and whispered:

"Are you being serious?" The Joker looked cautiously behind him to make sure no one was there. "I _don't _have to do this?" His face was a picture of innocence, and Jimmy's heart lifted with hope. He thought that perhaps this guy was just so insane that he didn't really understand what he was doing.

"No...no, you don't...you could let me go right now...just let me go."

The Joker nodded his head as he listened intently to Jimmy, "I could just...let you go?" he questioned as though not quite comprehending the concept of Jimmy's freedom.

"Yes! Definitely! You could let me go, I could even leave Gotham! I promise I wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Do you, uh, _pinky promise?"_

Jimmy's eyes bulged out of his head as his desperation increased, "Yes! Totally! Pinky Promise!"

The Joker, without breaking eye contact with Jimmy, moved his hand up the bound man's thigh to touch his fingers; his wrists had been tied with a large cable tie. Jimmy was about to piss himself, as the Joker almost seductively prised his fingers open from the fist he had created on his lap.

As quick as a python strike, the Joker plucked one of the knives he had dropped on the floor and hacked off Jimmy's little finger on his left hand. The Joker couldn't stop the belly laughs from coming as Jimmy kept screaming his lungs out, his face turning a deep shade of burgundy as he howled in agony.

The laughs turned to snuffly giggles, "Oh boy, that was a good one!" The Joker hauled himself off of the floor, and started to wave Jimmy's little finger around as he spoke, "Sport, let me tell ya - life is a game, you see...the only thing that matters is whether you're a pawn or a player..."

"Fuck you and FUCK YOUR WHORE!" Jimmy screamed at the top of his lungs. The Joker's eyes blinked at separate intervals, giving the impression of the storm about to rage down upon the man in front of him.

The Joker walked slowly up to Jimmy, fury oozing from every pore in his body, but Jimmy still persisted in screaming abuse at his tormentor, "She's a fucking whore and you don't even realise it! HAHAHA!"

He now stood looking down at Jimmy with his face set to stone, but he allowed him to run his mouth off, "There's a cop! There's a goddamn cop that she lets _fuck_ her in return for stories!"

The Joked lashed out swiftly and squeezed Jimmy's throat with an adrenalin-infused strength. He was furious and his temper was demanding to be unleashed on this little parasite.

"How rude, you didn't let me finish..." The Joker spat through gritted teeth, "...the best way to win a game is to make your opponent believe that _they _are making all the right moves." And with that he slashed Jimmy down the right side of his face, making sure he hit his eyeball.

Suddenly a huge explosion shook the building, and the wall behind Jimmy caved in to allow a massive, black armoured vehicle to enter the area.

The Joker giggled bitterly at Jimmy, "and here's the opponent I was telling you about. _Right. On. Time._" He threw the knife to the floor, and reached inside his dress to tear the Glock from its leather holster.

Batman emerged from his vehicle and ran towards the Joker, deflecting the bullets that came from his gun. His adversary was laughing wildly as one of his henchmen threw a machine gun to his painted boss, which he fired with joyful abandon.

"Hey Baaaatsy! You made it!" More gunfire ensued that Batman tried to evade, "I got you a present!"

One of the masked goons, ripped the curtain away from the section he was guarding to reveal several petrified police officers that had been rigged up to a colossal sized bomb, that only had five minutes to go before it went off.

"_I will stop you Joker...maybe not tonight...but I will, soon." _The Batman growled as the Joker blew him a kiss before running into a large truck that waited for him outside the warehouse.

##################################################################################

Georgiana lay on her sofa trying to find every news channel that was reporting on the latest Joker activity. This wasn't a particularly taxing task, as every single news channel was broadcasting only that.

She hoisted herself up to pour another glass of red wine, and she saw the Joker's image flash up on the TV screen. It was a CCTV picture of poor quality, but you could clearly see the cheeky grin as he stood in front of the CCTV camera and waved. Georgiana burst out with a staccato laugh at the hilarious image, and she shook her head fondly. She took a light sip from her glass, and settled back down to watch the news about her lover.

"Wow, Jack...you sure don't do things by halves do you. But then again, you never did!" The wine was softening her up, and her memories started to flow through her mind. She realised she had seen a lot of death and destruction in her own life, even caused some of it, but she was strangely numbto it...perhaps even accustomed. At times, she did wonder if she wasn't quite 'normal' – the fact that she could shelve feelings away in different compartments in her brain, and compartmentalise them completely. In essence, it was her own survival tactic to be able to do that. She had learnt the hard way, especially being around her father, that life was a survival of the fittest. No matter how unfair that was, no matter how much she railed against it...she couldn't deny that the evidence was there.

Her thoughts soon drifted to hers and Jack's baby, and that's when the numbness started to fade. She felt an acute pain directly at the centre of her chest as she remembered the day she fought Harley, leading to the loss of their unborn child. "You're in a better place, little one." She whispered to herself, clutching her wine glass.

"You shouldn't drink alone...it makes you look like an _alco-hol-lic_..."

Georgiana turned herself to look behind the sofa and cocked an eyebrow at the vision she saw. The Joker was leaning against her living room door frame, arms folded, still wearing the Nurse's uniform but had now completed the outfit with the fiery red wig.

"Jack...nice legs." She grinned at him and lifted herself off of the sofa to walk towards him, the wine still in her hand.

"Want me to take your temperature?" The Joker winked at her and she handed him her wine. He chugged it down disgracefully and smacked his lips, "Chateau Latour...?" Georgiana looked impressed – he knew the wine she was drinking.

She lifted her arms to drape them around his neck and edged her face close to his, her lips practically grazing his and she spoke softly, "You smell like an explosion in a gasoline factory...I'm gonna run you a bath." The Joker tried to grab her, but she was too quick as she squealed and ran to her bathroom with him close on her tail. Once inside, he managed to catch her and literally wiped his greasy face all over hers, causing Georgiana to cry out with laughter and beg him to stop.

"Jack! Please! Nooooo! You're so horrible to meeee!" She cried out, but he just laughed and gave her a noisy kiss on the lips.

"Aw come on Princess, bask in my natural musk!"

He finally let go of her and Georgiana went over to sandy coloured tiled area that housed a large square bathtub, and started to fill it with water and bubble bath. The Joker was secretly very happy that she wanted to pamper him, and if he was honest with himself he loved the idea of immersing himself in the hot bubbly water...especially with Georgiana.

As the bath was filling up, she came up towards him and started to undo his uniform and take off his wig. The Joker watched her every movement, engrossed in her delicate movements and the way he could see the muscles and veins move subtly under her skin.

"How did you even get in here?" She murmured as she slipped off his dress.

"Your security here is _shocking..._anyone could let themselves in. I don't think it's safe..." He smiled and gripped her waist, his fingers digging into her flesh. He slowly brought her towards his body, and Georgiana could feel his hardness up against her hip. Her hands went up behind his back and raked her nails down his skin, making him groan under his breath. The Joker grew impatient to feel her skin against his, so he quickly removed her outfit and they swiftly got in to the near overflowing tub. Georgiana straddled his legs and sat herself down, picking up a cloth on the side of the tub which she dipped into the water and gently washed his face.

The Joker's face paint was already patchy and didn't take a lot of effort to come off; the red, white and black of his mask made the washcloth distinctly murky. Georgiana held her breath as she saw her lover's bare face for the first time since he had exploded back into her life again. His beautiful, tragic, naked face stared back at her and she had to hold back a tear from falling from her eyes.

She leant forward to kiss him and gently spoke, "I'm so happy you're here Jack" His eyes closed as she kissed his lips tenderly and her hand wandered to find his hard length under the water. He let appreciative moans escape from his throat as Georgiana slid her hand up and down his shaft while his fingers caressed her all over, leaving no spot untouched.

"Come here." The Joker gruffly commanded, and Georgiana moved herself in the warm water to allow him to enter her. She slowly eased herself down onto his cock, moaning as her soft walls enveloped him into her; the Joker roughly grabbed her ass and pulled her down causing her to cry out. He was too impatient and wanted her before he exploded; he hurriedly placed his mouth around one of her erect nipples and started to suck and nip as he bounced her hips up and down on top of him. Georgiana bent her head back in ecstasy; the tips of her hair dangling in the water as the Joker greedily attacked her breasts with his mouth. One of his hands moved from her ass to her front and he began to rub her engorged little clit. He started slowly at first, but as her breathing and moans become louder – his rubbing became much more vigorous.

Georgiana rode him hard, her mind leaving her body as she revelled in the wonderful feeling of their love making. The Joker was enjoying himself immensely as he watched Georgiana lose herself in the moment, giving herself completely to him. His mouth was partially open and his breath came out in ragged pants; the feeling of having her all to himself was overwhelming for him. She belonged to him, and he belonged to her.

The heat was edging closer and closer for the pair of them, and Georgiana increased her motions as she chased the burning flame inside. For the first time, they came together and held on to each other as they shivered deliciously from the intense moment they had just shared. The Joker wrapped his arms around her waist, with his head buried in her neck so he could smell her wonderful scent.

Georgiana slowly removed herself from him, and he gathered her up in his arms so she lay with her back towards his front. The Joker stroked her arm causing her to shiver and he laughed under his breath. As she rested in his arms, Georgiana tried to stem the insecurities that resounded in her head about where he had been all this time, and what he had been up to. There were so many unknowns about his circumstances, and she was only human – she was curious...especially about the tall blonde she saw him with.

"Jack...who is that woman that came with you last night?" She tried to sound indifferent, but inside she was worried in case there was something she didn't really want to find out about.

"A woman I call 'Ace.' She works for me."

"She's very tall." She added. _State the fucking obvious, Georgie. _

"Yeah..." The Joker was still blissfully in a post coital euphoria, and not really participating fully in the conversation Georgiana was trying to strike up.

" Jack, have you had any..._relations _with her?"

The Joker visibly stiffened and Georgiana felt his chest rumble with contained laughter, which made her feel a little stupid.

"Ace?! God no! She'd be more _interested _in you than in me anyway – HA! I warned her not to go near you like that..." He giggled, but was annoyed when Georgiana pulled away to sit up and look back at him with an angry expression. "Uh, _what?_" The Joker was genuinely confused.

"Have there been any others?"

The Joker raised his eyebrows, and looked affronted _"What?"_

"Have there been...any other women?"

He looked at her like she was crazy, but he told her the truth, "On _some_ occasions, yes –" He stopped as Georgiana tried to get out of the bathtub, but he whipped his arms back around her waist to hold in her place.

"Let me go. I want to get out." Georgiana was being irrational, she knew it and she didn't care.

"Oh ho ho! No you don't!" the Joker squeezed her tightly, and brought his hand to grab her chin so she looked at him as he spoke. "You want me to lie to you, hmm? Princess, I am a _man. _You have no _fucking _idea how much I wanted you...missed you. But I was terrified of doing something to you, so I removed myself, and _discovered_ all about the new me. Along the way, I sometimes needed a little sexual release – but that's all it was. It was mechanical, _nothing_. I never strung any of them along with the promise of anything more...can you say the same?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what...the _cop_." He growled.

Georgiana blinked at him, "That's different."

"I'll say...you have dinner with him, he comes around to your apartment..."

Georgiana shook her head, "He's just my friend, Jack."

"To you maybe...but you are kinda torturing the guy. Dangling yourself in front of him like a tasty piece of candy that's _juuust _out of reach..." His fingers danced in the air as he spoke in his strange way.

"I told him about you."

The Joker narrowed his eyes, but she continued to talk, "I told him I had a..._special friend, _and that he didn't need to worry about me. I felt I had to put him out of his misery." She gave the Joker a sad look, and he instantly softened.

Giving her a soft kiss on her pink lips, he spoke gruffly: "Good." Georgiana smiled and apologised for doubting him. The Joker sighed, and gave her an eagle eye: "If there's one thing that you should know about me, it's that _you_ have got _nothing _to worry about."

Georgiana mimicked the Joker's previous gruffness, "Good."

##################################################################################

The Joker was dressed once again in his Nurse's uniform and preparing to leave Georgiana's apartment. Before he left, he gave her a brutally possessive kiss and a downright dirty look that made Georgiana weak at the knees. She had to admit, even wearing a dress - Georgiana was still insanely attracted to the Joker.

"When will I see you again?"

"Uh, you know that art thing on Saturday?" Georgiana nodded, and he went on in a cheery fashion, "Well, you should probably bring an overnight bag..."

##################################################################################

**Author's note – I'm sorry if there's any grammatical errors, I'm pooped! **


	11. Chapter 11

Thank youuuuu to Beshineshi and RosalieRowan for the fab reviews, and thank you to Trunksymia for the follow! :D *hands out chocolate cake*

Songs for this chapter are '#1 Crush' by Garbage and 'Genius of love' by Tom Tom Club– I'm adding them to my playlist on my profile links are there, like always :)

Hope you like chapter 11! And on we goooo...

**Disclaimer: Hello, I am a generic disclaimer. Please refer to chapter 1 if you want a real one...**

##################################################################################

**Chapter 11**

The night was calm. Stillness and silence permeated throughout the street that Ace was currently observing as she waited in the transit van for her boss. He had ordered her to tuck the vehicle away in a side alley across from Georgiana's apartment building, so she could pick him up without anyone noticing as she waited for his arrival.

She sat there patiently, cool and composed. _He likes this one. _She thought to herself..._Why would he risk being captured so easily? _But then again, she had no respect for the Gotham Police Department herself – a bunch of easily corruptible, inept pricks that were so easy to run rings around. The Joker loved to tease and torment them like a schoolyard bully. She mused to herself; from what she had seen of him after all this time, he basically _enjoyed _the manipulation of people and how easily they could be controlled. It all seemed to be a game to him, one that he was very good at playing.

Ace leant her head back on the battered headrest and cracked her knuckles. She had been thinking a lot lately, which she wasn't particularly happy about. The whole reason why she had left her hometown of McCook in Nebraska and had settled in Gotham, was so she could stop thinking about what had happened. She wanted a new start, a new life! No more thinking about how she had been completely ostracised by her family and so-called friends...and, of course, the _betrayal._

Her breath stuck in her throat and she gripped the steering wheel with a deathly strength. _Stop thinking. Stop thinking. Stop thinking. _She commanded herself silently, running a hand through her short blonde hair - but it was to no avail. The misery hurled itself at her from every direction and made her wallow in her sadness for a few moments.

Thankfully, she saw a red haired nurse strut around the corner and this caused her to switch her mind back to concentrate on the present. She started up the van and the Joker hurled the passenger door open and flopped gracelessly into the seat. "Don't get any ideas!" He teased and gestured to himself. "I'm strictly beef under here...no sushi! Hahaha!"

Ace grinned and drove the van out of the alley. She was glad he was back; the Joker always managed to take her mind off of the past, and she was so grateful to him that she did something she wouldn't normally do - which was to start up a conversation.

"Batman got that reporter out...I'm surprised you didn't kill him. But those bent cops you wired up...they weren't so _lucky_."

"Aw Bats, Bats, Bats..." He murmured. The Joker was bouncing his knee like a kid who had eaten too much candy. When he had been with Georgiana, he had felt an odd calmness surround him...he had been almost _relaxed_. But now that he was back in Joker territory his mannerisms had become excitable and extreme once again.

"You look tense, Ace...anything else you need to tell me? Hmm?"

"No boss. I was just wondering what the deal is with the woman, that's all." She spoke evenly, with no hint of how hesitant she really was in asking him this question. She had learnt to just be truthful with the Joker; he could smell if anyone was lying to him and she didn't relish the idea of being on the receiving end of any punishment that he would surely dole out.

The Joker tapped his knuckles on the window in a peculiar little rhythm and said nothing. Ace snatched a glimpse at him; his face was bare from makeup, and for the first time she saw how young he actually was. She had only ever seen him in the full Joker regalia and it was odd to see him without his armour.

"I need you to make a comfortable room back at the base..." His voice was low, but still retained the clowny quality. "...on the third floor, away from the men."

Ace was careful in her response, "For a_... female_?"

"Your powers of deduction are exceptional Ace..." The Joker deadpanned and directed a sharp look her way. "...what _would_ I do without you?"

She laughed genuinely and glanced over at him, "Probably find someone else, boss."

"Zing!" He jumped up in his seat and giggled brusquely, "Ah, we need our own _show_, Ace...I'm sure people would watch... _Joker and the Dyke_!" He muffled his giggles and smoothed his dress over his thighs demurely.

The conversation naturally came to an end and Ace left the Joker to his thoughts, as she tried frantically to get rid of hers. They sat together in their own little worlds, remembering various past events as they drove back to the base through the lamp-lit night time.

##################################################################################

The Gotham Herald office was disarmingly quiet as Georgiana stepped out of the elevator the next morning. She walked towards her desk and people whispered as she passed them by, their faces stricken with suspicion and horror. Georgiana increased her speed to reach her desk in the 'pit' and tried to ignore the heavy atmosphere that had erupted from her entrance into the office.

She had heard on the news this morning that Jimmy had been rescued by the Batman last night, and how he was now recuperating at a secret location. This news wasn't particularly interesting to her; Jimmy meant absolutely nothing to Georgiana. For all she cared, they could have shoved him on a slow boat to China...but what did alarm her was the fact that people were talking about _why _the Joker had done nothing to her. The questions that had been raised were limitless – there had even been a panel of experts on the news to try and answer them. Was he going to unleash something terrifying on her, or was it something else? Had he formed an attachment? Or was he just delaying the inevitable death that awaited the young reporter? What was he _planning_ next? Georgiana had watched as the news reporter and experts gleefully discussed the Joker's next actions as though they were speculating about a soap opera cliff hanger. She was so disgusted with them that she had thrown her remote at the TV screen, causing a little crack to run down the middle. They had no concept that even if she were in trouble, they were treating her supposed plight as a form of gruesome entertainment, and it made her skin itch with loathing.

The sour taste from watching the news this morning still lingered in her mouth when she saw her Editor, Thomas Morgan, approach her desk. For such a tanned man his face was unusually pale, showing his sleep deprivation and concern.

"Quinn, you really didn't need to come in today." He gently spoke.

"It's OK chief...I wanted to." She gave him a small smile and nodded her head, "How's Jimmy?"

"He's not good. He's alive, thank God but...he's extremely traumatised." His eyes looked away, and Georgiana saw a look of regret flash across his face. "Quinn, could you come into my office for a minute?"

She followed her boss into his office and closed the door behind them. After taking a seat, Morgan brushed his stubbly chin with his fingers and looked straight at Georgiana.

"You're off the Joker story." His words were blunt and they struck her like jagged rocks that had been thrown from a great height.

"Why, chief?" she feigned her bewilderment.

Morgan snorted, and waved his hands emphatically, "Because I don't want to be responsible for your death. You're off the story, Marshall can take over."

"It wasn't your fault; you weren't to know what would happen..."

The Editor's face lapsed into sorrowfulness as he looked at her, "Jimmy will never be the same again. That lunatic slashed his face causing him to go blind in one eye, and he sliced off his little finger." Morgan had to calm his breathing as his terror began to take hold, "The Joker was _toying _with him, like a cat would play with a _mouse _before going in for the kill. I could never forgive myself if the same fate fell on your head too, Quinn."

Georgiana looked down at her interleaving fingers that she had placed on her lap; she couldn't look at Morgan as he continued to speak.

"Jimmy, in his fragile state, began to say things about you and that _monster."_

She slowly lifted her head and stared at her boss, her green eyes wide and clear, and her expression calm, "His mind's gone..."

"Yes...he's showing signs of being extremely disturbed. I visited him this morning at this apparently 'secret' location -he's in _fucking _Arkham for Christ's sake! All he's doing is ranting and raving...vowing revenge on you and the Joker. He was saying that you're his whore, along with all sorts of other unsavoury accusations."

Georgiana sighed on the outside, but inside her mind was a whirlpool of emotions. Sooner or later, people would find out about her and Jack – but she wanted their relationship to be recognised on their terms. She didn't want it to be shouted from the rooftops, out the mouth of a bitter madman. There was something undignified and tawdry about it, if it was to be publicized by Jimmy.

"I'm so sorry this has happened. I know we didn't get on, but still..." Georgiana stopped and Morgan gave her a sympathetic look.

"You and I, both. Now please...no arguments. No more _Joker_ for you." He pointed his index finger at her in a determined manner and Georgiana nodded her head in defeat.

"I was thinking of doing a piece about the art show at 'Metro' on Saturday – how do you feel about that, Chief?"

"So long as you're not covering the Joker, I think it's the best idea you've ever had."

##################################################################################

Jimmy found it hard to breathe in the strait jacket they had forced on him. He had finally stopped screaming as well; his voice hoarse from the amount of screeching and hollering he couldn't stop himself from doing. He remembered attacking one of the police officers that had freed him, and that's why they had put him in Arkham. The only reason he had attacked him, was the admittedly flippant comment that the cop had muttered under his breath when he saw Jimmy tied up: "You _reporters_..." As soon as Jimmy had been released from his binds, he had leapt at the cop with a savageness he never knew he had.

And now, he sat slumped on his bed, the creamy padded walls surrounding him like perpetual guards. The doctors here were also trying to tell him he was crazy, but he knew he wasn't – he just knew the _truth. _His face now bore the painful mark of what keeping the truth from the world had done to him, and now he wanted his revenge. His fingers touched the right side of his face; they had managed to stitch him up, but he had lost the sight in his right eye.

His cell door opened and a slim, dark-haired young man walked through wearing a Doctor's coat and clutching a clipboard. Jimmy looked up at him and glowered at the sudden intrusion, instantly recognising the unmistakeably sterile facade of Dr. Jonathan Crane.

"Hello Mr. Vale, _Jimmy_. How are we this evening?" Crane cooly regarded Jimmy, taking in the extent of his injuries. He had to admit, the wounds looked angry – as though someone had taken their frustration out on him.

"Fuck off."

"Now, now. No need to be like _that _Jimmy. I'm just here to help you..."

"Like _Hell_ you are."

Crane suppressed a smile and covered it with a professional looking frown. "Come on Jimmy, you do want to be let out of that jacket one day, don't you?" Jimmy narrowed his eyes and looked away, "I thought as much."

Crane plucked a black pen from the breast pocket of his white coat and sat himself in the chair by the bed, crossing his long legs leisurely.

"Now, is there anything you would like to share?" His blue eyes focused on Jimmy with a steely precision.

"No."

"You have a rather large wound down the right side of your face." He stated half-heartedly.

Jimmy ground his teeth together, "The Joker..."

"What about the Joker?"

"He did this to me! You know that!"

"How does that make you feel, that he did this to you?"

Jimmy was finding it difficult to put his feelings into complete sentences, "Hate...I hate..._her._"

Crane's eyes flicked up from his clipboard and he stopped writing, "Her? The Joker is a man, Jimmy."

"His whore...Quinn"

The doctor's cold heart sped up a little and he leaned forward in his seat, his eyes hypnotic in their gaze.

"Quinn? _Georgiana _Quinn? Your colleague?" he hissed at the man in front of him.

"I..._hate_...her."

"I think you must be mistaken, Jimmy. It's not her fault that the Joker did this to you." Crane cautiously spoke, like he was trying not to frighten a woodland creature away; he was dying to see what kind of reaction his words would cause.

And Jimmy did not disappoint as he immediately started to shout loudly: "She screwed him when he took us hostage at the office! She and him are _connected_! They acted like they fucking knew each other! Why won't anyone listen to me! " He started to wail in pain as his face began to hurt once more from the stress he was putting himself under.

Crane was frozen. This was not good. This was not good at _all. _If what Jimmy was saying was true, then there was a possibility that the Joker was the young lover of Georgiana's from five years ago...the young man that he sprayed in the face with a batch of his earlier fear toxin in the dining room at Quinn Hall. Clearly, the Joker didn't remember him, and Georgiana didn't know he was even in the building at the time...there was only one person alive who did know – Hugo Quinn, her father, who was now also incarcerated in Arkham.

The doctor cleared his throat. Hugo Quinn wouldn't be going anywhere soon so long as he had a hand in it. He shook his head and mentally berated himself: _don't jump to conclusions Jonathan, do your research first..._

"Thank you, Jimmy. I'll leave you to get some rest now."


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to lovely reviewers Beshineshi, RosalieRowan and Slytherin's Strumpet! :D

This may come across as a slight filler chapter as it's a little shorter, and there's no Joker (sorry!)...but don't worry, he's coming up in chapter 13 with the art show at Metro...:P I just needed to set the scene for the next chapter.

There's a guest appearance by a well known character in this chapter. They may re-appear in later chapters, but they won't be a stock character.

Another song for the playlist - Lana Del Rey - Serial Killer (beautiful song!) and it's on my playlist, like always :)

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 - look there and ye shall find my buried disclaimer...**

##################################################################################

**Chapter 12**

That same evening as Jimmy sat in his padded cell, Georgiana was sitting in her apartment reading one of her favourite books, 'Tess of the D'urbervilles', by Thomas Hardy. A particular phrase captured her attention and she couldn't stop looking at the print on the page, so much so that she whispered the words softly to herself: **"...our impulses are too strong for our judgement sometimes." **Georgiana was so taken with these simple words; she smiled at them serenely like she was remembering a happy memory.

Her apartment buzzer abruptly went off and shattered her peace of mind. She placed the book down on the coffee table, willing the buzzer not to go off again; a voice in the back of her head screamed at her not to answer it, to just ignore it. _Pretend you're not at home..._

The buzzer's shrill tone echoed throughout her apartment once more and Georgiana sighed. She decided to face whatever music fate had decided to play in her honour, so she lethargically strolled into her hallway and pressed the intercom, "Hello?" she spoke into it.

"Georgiana Quinn? It's Lieutenant Gordon from the Gotham City Police Department; may I borrow a moment of your time? I need to talk to you urgently."

Georgiana stared blankly into the metal face of the intercom, a surge of anxiety welling up within her at this unexpected visit. _I should have been prepared for this...relax Georgie, they have nothing, _her internal voice tried to allay her fears but the gesture was futile. The police would need to question her as a witness to the Joker hostage situation, and she would have to be strong enough to protect herself and Jack.

"Yes, of course. Come on up." She buzzed him up and she flew around the apartment trying to tidy it as much as she could, when she heard a mild knock on her front door. Taking a deep breath, she walked confidently to the door and opened it. An older man with a moustache, who looked to be in his early fifties, stood waiting patiently to be let in. His skin was a little grey and he looked completely exhausted but behind his glasses, Georgiana could see the kindness in his eyes, and also a little sadness too. Gordon gave Georgiana a friendly smile, which she nervously returned – and he responded, rather charmingly, by apologising profusely.

"I'm sorry, ma'am!" He thrust his badge in her direction, "Here's my ID...you think I would've remembered to start with that by now, huh?"

Georgiana gave a soft little laugh, "It's all right Lieutenant – please, come in." She ushered him into her living room and he took a sweeping glance around the place, noting how beautiful her apartment was. The decor was clearly expensive, and he admired her large bookcase that was brimming over with a huge selection of literary classics. Georgiana watched him as he did so, and hastily tried to figure out a way to get rid of him as quickly as she could.

"Take a seat, Lieutenant. I'm guessing that this isn't a social call..."

Gordon made himself as comfortable as he could; like Blake did, he felt a little uncomfortable in such lush surroundings and to a certain extent it showed. "I'm afraid you're right, Miss Quinn. I need to ask you a few questions about the night you and Jimmy Vale were held hostage by the Joker."

"Of course, whatever I can do to help." _Here we go..._

"I'm just at a complete loss as to why the Joker has left you alone. He seems to have targeted Jimmy only. " Gordon frowned at the floor, and spoke as he lifted his head up."Is it true that you and Jimmy didn't get on?"

Georgiana remained calm as she answered, "That's right, we weren't exactly best buddies. I think it was pretty common knowledge."

"I see...did the Joker threaten _you_ at all that night?"

"Yes, he said if I didn't write the story he would kill me." The lie slipped effortlessly from her lips.

"That all?"

"Pretty much, yes. I think Jimmy was giving him much more to work with than I was. I just tried to stay calm, whereas Jimmy...he was all over the place! Crying, pleading – he took the focus right off of me..."

Gordon tilted his head and brought his fingers up to his mouth, stroking his lips in a thoughtful manner. "You know Detective Blake, don't you?"

Georgiana nodded, and he continued to speak, "He brought it to my attention that the necklace the Joker stole...damn, I forget it's name..."

"The Belle Epoque necklace?"

"That's the one! He told me that you actually found it outside your apartment."

Georgiana groaned a little inside, but she didn't blame Blake – he was just doing his job. "Yes, I did. I brought it to the police station straight away though."

"Did you think it was odd that such an expensive piece of jewellery was placed outside _your _door?"

"I thought perhaps someone may have dropped it by accident..."

"The Jeweller said in her statement, that the Joker asked if she would like the necklace if he were to give it to her...she got the impression he wanted to give it to someone _special."_

Gordon paused a moment to gauge her reaction to this news, to his surprise she appeared to be unmoved. "Like a gift, from a secret admirer." He added carefully, and for the briefest of moments he saw Georgiana's wall come tumbling down.

"What are you trying to say, Lieutenant?" Georgiana was clearly nervous, and Gordon patted her shoulder in a fatherly fashion to try and alleviate the tension that had developed in the room.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you..." He leant back into the sofa, and wiped his hands down his face. This man was so tired she could taste his fatigue, "...it's just this...this _Joker..._is something else. Where the hell did he come from?_"_

"Does it matter where he came from?" She asked quietly, "The past lies like a nightmare upon the present." Realising her slip of the tongue, her eyelids blinked rapidly and she cleared her throat.

Gordon gave Georgiana a shrewd look, "Who said that?"

"I think it was Karl Marx...do you need anything else, Lieutenant?" She asked with a polite smile.

"One more thing...your father is in Arkham, isn't he?"

Georgiana remained very still as she digested his question, not sure on how she should answer him or why he was even asking the question. Gordon watched her very carefully as she gave her answer, "Yes, he is." Her face was devoid of anything, but her eyes gave her away – they reflected such turmoil and pain upon the mention of her father.

"Thank you Miss Quinn, that'll be all for now. I'm so sorry I interrupted your evening." Gordon rose from the sofa, and Georgiana followed suit. She walked him back to her front door and wished him a polite good night, watching him as he walked through it and called the elevator. Georgiana slowly closed the door, and placed her head against the cool wood as she tried to control the nausea that was billowing up towards her throat.

##################################################################################

Gordon left the apartment and got into the car that had sat outside and waited for him the whole time he was upstairs with Georgiana.

Inside, Blake was sitting in the driver's seat with a face like thunder, and Gordon looked over at him with concern. "Did you find out what you wanted to, Sir?" Blake spoke in a low voice that was full of reproach.

Gordon sighed, "Let's go back to the station, Detective." Blake did as he was told and the pair drove in silence, the street lamps illuminating their faces beautifully with the constant rhythm of light and shadows.

"She knows something, Blake. I'm positive." Gordon said.

Blake attempted to keep his cool with his superior officer, "Why do you say that, Sir?"

"She's too...cold. She's been in close contact with a mass murdering psychopath, and the way she recalled it – it was like she was talking about the weather..."

Blake lost his temper quickly: "Sir! She may have been threatened by this man to keep quiet! There are a crazy amount of rumours that he even has people working for him inside the force! Perhaps she was scared of who might find out if she ratted on him!"

"That's enough, Detective! " Gordon raised his voice, but instantly looked sorry for having done it. He continued with a kinder tone, "I know you're her friend...but we have to keep an eye on her, for her sake too. You may well be right; the Joker could be threatening her."

Blake stared directly at the road, refusing to look over at the Lieutenant. "We should probably stakeout that 'Metro' art show she's going to tomorrow night."

Gordon nodded his head, "Yes, we should." He raised his hand and placed it on Blake's shoulder, "This is the right thing to do."

##################################################################################

A loud buzz from her intercom woke Georgiana up from her deep slumber. She was face down in the pillow, gripping each side as though to keep it from escaping her clutches.

"Oh God..." she moaned into the soft material that she had currently planted her face into. Turning over with great effort, she checked her clock on her bedside table and her eyes widened – it was 11:30am. Charlotte was coming over so they could go shopping, get their hair done and much more – her best friend had basically arranged a veritable feast of pampering to prepare them for this evening at the art show. To be honest, Georgiana was actually looking forward to being massaged, preened and plucked today; she needed a little relaxation time before tonight's _big event._

Georgiana leapt out of bed and hurried over to the intercom in the hallway, "Hi, Charlotte?"

"You know it! You ready?" Her friend happily said.

"Not quite...can you come up for a sec?" She buzzed her up and waited for the knock on the door. She let Charlotte in and she saw the look of astonishment on her face.

"Georgie! Have you just gotten up? We have a tight schedule of luxury to keep to – come on! Hop to it! Get ready." She slapped Georgiana on the ass which made her squeak in surprise at the sudden attack.

"Jeez! OK, OK!" Georgiana ran off to the bathroom and rushed around getting ready as Charlotte sat in her living room. As Charlotte waited, she noticed a crack in Georgiana's TV screen which concerned her a little. She knew her friend had been through a lot in her early years, but ever since her father had been put away into Arkham – Georgiana had managed to get her life together and she was starting to become a person in her own right.

However, Charlotte knew she had been under a lot of stress recently, especially after that awful incident with the Joker. Charlotte shuddered involuntarily and thanked whatever higher being there was that had saved her friend from certain death.

Georgiana burst into the living room, fresh faced and wearing a pair of pale blue jeans and a black fitted t-shirt. "I'm ready! Please don't hate me!"

"I could never hate you Georgie. " Charlotte got up and walked to her friend, "But...I have seen a dress that if you buy today, it _will_ make everyone hate you tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

Great big shout out to RosalieRowan, Beshineshi, Paisley Daze and lovely Guest for taking the time to review :) Thanks guys! And thank you to ElaEnchanted21 for the favourite! :D

For the outfits in this chapter, I've popped a couple of pics on my Twitpic profile if you would like to see them :) The link's on my profile.

Songs for this chapter are 'Stick With Me Baby' by Robert Plant & Alison Krauss and 'Evil Ways' by Blues Saraceno... links are on my profile, like always :D

Hope you like chapter 13!

**Disclaimer: You want the disclaimer? You can't handle the disclaimer!**

##################################################################################

**Chapter 13**

Somehow, by the grace of God, Georgiana had managed to get into the dress. Charlotte had been right though; the dress was perfect for her in every way. The greyish silver of the taffeta material was extremely sumptuous and it lay against her skin with a subtle elegance. The length of it cascaded to the floor from a ruched bandeau bodice that nipped in at her waist, and which was underpinned with subtle silver crystals that shimmered gently. She had teamed the dress with a beautifully gothic filigree mask that covered the top part of her face, in honour of the masquerade theme for tonight's show. As soon as she walked through the glass doors at Metro, people turned to look and gaze admiringly at the chic young woman who had glided into the party.

The whole gallery space had been dedicated to a new artist, who went by the pseudonym of 'Zella' and appeared to specialise in large works of freely scribbled, graffiti style paintings. The gallery walls were covered in these art works, while various people in stunning masquerade costumes fluttered about quaffing champagne and eating little hor d'oeuvres. The gallery owner had even provided a live orchestral band, which several couples were already dancing to, adding to the already incredibly decadent atmosphere.

Georgiana felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Charlotte, who looked like a Grecian goddess with her classic black gown, and matching brocade eye mask that was adorned with three peacock feather eyes.

"So, what do you think? It's a pretty swish 'do', huh?" Charlotte nudged her friend.

"It's like a mini Venetian Carnival – it's amazing!" Georgiana said as she eyed a beautiful Harlequin passing by. "And you look gorgeous by the way, I'm glad you opted for the black."

"Well, it's not easy being devastatingly attractive, but _someone _has to do it!" They both laughed as Charlotte decided to 'add' to her attractiveness by crossing her eyes.

"Where's Bruce?" Georgiana asked, but the mystery was soon solved when she saw him heading their way across the designated dance floor.

"Sorry about that Charlotte, I just needed to take care of a few things...now where were we?" Bruce was about to ferry Charlotte off to the dance floor when he clocked Georgiana.

"Georgiana! Sorry, didn't see you there...how are you?" Bruce apologised and gave her a polite kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks. But, do me a favour - let's forget about all that _unpleasantness..._we're here to enjoy ourselves!" Georgiana wanted to change the topic swiftly before she landed herself in deeper trouble, "Did Charlotte tell you, she has a secret crush?" She teased the bachelor.

Bruce raised his eyebrows and gave a smile, "Well, I hope it's me?" and Charlotte blushed right on cue.

"I'm sorry Bruce, but it's _Batman_...have you heard about him? He saved Charlotte, you know." Georgiana cheekily continued, as her friend sighed dreamily.

"The guy who dresses like a bat? He needs locking up in Arkham..." Bruce gave a questioning look to Charlotte, who shyly grinned at him.

"It's not a _crush_...jeez! But, you can't imagine how wonderful it was when he swooped in and rescued me; taking out all the bad guys and saving the day. I'm a little sad that I never even got to say thank you though..."

Georgiana couldn't help but feel a huge, aching protectiveness over Jack, especially after the fact that he and this Batman had fought in such a violent manner very recently. She couldn't picture a _romantic _image of the masked man who wanted to beat the living shit out of her lover.

Georgiana, deciding that she wanted to be alone to collect her thoughts, spoke softly to the couple: "Oh, you guys should go and dance! Go on, Charlotte – no arguments – go!" Bruce thankfully took the hint and managed to pull Charlotte away to the dance floor, while Georgiana strolled over to the paintings on displays.

_When are you going to appear Jack...and what the hell do you have planned? _Georgiana wryly smiled to herself as she watched the Gotham fat cats stuff their faces with free food. She watched one particular fellow carefully who was wearing a grotesque mask that had a rather large and pointy nose protruding from it. Georgiana recognised him as one of her father's former political friends, who she remembered was most definitely _married_...but the blonde he was with, who was dressed in a very provocative red cocktail dress, was most definitely not his wife.

_These people... _Georgiana mused to herself and shook her head. She wished they had a grasp on reality..._perhaps a shock to the system would do them some good._

Georgiana saw a man from the corner of her eye come towards her; the hairs on her arm prickled as an alarming chill ran down her spine. He was dressed conservatively in a black tuxedo, and wore a simple black eye mask that was tied at the back by a black ribbon. As he came closer, she saw immediately that it was Dr. Crane.

"Hello Georgiana, would you like to dance?" He asked smoothly but with little warmth.

"I couldn't think of anything worse." Georgiana made to move away, but his next words stopped her in her tracks.

"Waiting for someone, are we?" His eyes were hidden by the mask he was wearing and she couldn't make out if he was insinuating something.

"Excuse me?"

He leant in a little as though she was hard of hearing, "I asked, if you were waiting for someone?" A small smirk settled on his thin lips, "Perhaps someone you used to know?" he added quietly, but still maintaining a show of brittle politeness.

Georgiana felt herself go pale, and Crane offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

He propelled her gently to the dance floor and they proceeded to dance slowly to the music. People turned their heads at the handsome couple who now joined them on the floor, thinking how well they looked together. His hand touched her waist so delicately, but what he really wanted to do was to rip at her skin with his nails and hear her scream in pain. Crane couldn't help but feel a little triumphant as he knew he had this young woman exactly where he wanted her, and this caused tremors of pure delight to surge through him.

"Are you going to visit Jimmy anytime soon?" He asked in a conversational tone.

"No. I heard that he's not my number one _fan_."

"Ah, well I couldn't possibly comment on that. Doctor – patient confidentiality, you see." Crane moved himself closer to her and she stiffened in his arms, "You seem _frightened. _Would you like a breath of fresh air?"

She dug her nails into his hand that was holding hers aloft. It was an unconscious reaction to his veiled threats, but it only made the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. Crane could tell she was starting to panic, but before he could revel in it any further a rather strong hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in? _Greeeaaaat_." A tall man, who was wearing a full face mask, pulled Crane aside and took his place as Georgiana's new dance partner. The disgruntled doctor huffed and smoothed himself down, watching as the new contender waltzed Georgiana away from him. He was so livid; he promptly turned on his heel and strode off in the direction of the drinks table.

Her saviour towered over her, and he had to lean down a little to whisper at her, "Fancy meeting you here..."

Georgiana looked up into the masked face, her hand on his shoulder feeling the dark green velvet of his dinner jacket. "Well, well, well." She stifled a smile, "Who would have known you could dance?"

The Joker held her waist and fanned his fingers outwards on her back. Georgiana breathed in deeply; her eyes riveted to the black eye holes of the mask he wore. He had chosen a very fitting design; the mask itself was really quite ornate – cream and silver - and the features were moulded into an almost devilish smile with raised eyebrows that completed the jeering look. He looked incredibly dashing, if not a little _dangerous, _with his slicked back hair (which she noticed was currently his natural dark blond colour and not a murky green).

He raised her hand to his mouth and turned it so it was facing palm up. He lifted his mask ever so slightly and gave her palm a feather light kiss that sent her mind sky rocketing out of the room in utter happiness.

"Wh...where's your paint?" She murmured. Under the mask, she glimpsed that his face was bare.

The Joker pushed his mask down, "Why? You want some?" He cheekily answered, and Georgiana laughed at him. He pulled her closer, and Georgiana could smell his scent, his old 'Jack' scent, once more. She closed her eyes and held onto him as she felt herself grow faint – the Joker noticed though and gave her a quick pinch on the rump to try and _help_.

"Hey!" she cried out in response. Another couple turned to look at them, which made the Joker erupt in a fit of dirty laughter.

"She loves it..." He cackled at them, and they danced off with a perturbed look on their faces. The Joker turned back to Georgiana and whispered, "No sense of humour..."

He skilfully manoeuvred them to an area at the back of the gallery that was partially deserted, and stopped them in front of a inconspicuous white door. The Joker carefully looked around to check if the coast was clear, and opened the door slightly to pull Georgiana in with him.

Once inside, it was clear that this was some sort of largish supply room as there were a whole range of paint pots, discarded pieces of material and other assorted bits that had been long forgotten about. The Joker whipped off his mask and gazed at Georgiana, a small rascally smile forming on his lips, "Did you want to take any of the art with us?"

Georgiana arched an eyebrow, "If any of that _art_ follows us out of here, I'm leaving you."

The Joker threw back his head and laughed wildly at her. It had been such a long time that anybody had had the balls to talk to him in the way she had just done. Even the way she'd looked at him as she'd said it, it just really _tickled _him. He was still giggling when he heard an abrupt cough emanate from behind him, making him turn around with a flourish.

"Acey cakes!" He cried out. Ace appeared from behind a metal shelving unit, but she wasn't alone. Another person followed the statuesque woman – and Georgiana felt her breath hitch inside her chest. "She looks like...me." This person could have been Georgiana's doppelganger; same height, same build; same _hair. _The face was almost the same; Georgiana's eyes were a little larger and a richer shade of green, and her face was slightly fuller with higher cheekbones. The Georgiana clone had a few more flecks of amber in her eyes and her face was marginally thinner.

Ace saw how shocked Georgiana was and wanted to assuage her fears, so she introduced her "This is Candice..."

Georgiana's head slowly turned around to look at the Joker, but he simply held his hands up and protested, "Don't look at me like that – Ace found her!" Georgiana turned to look at the girl, who was chewing gum in an obnoxious manner.

"We gonna do this or what?" Candice said between chews.

"Where did..._Ace..._find you?" Georgiana was still staring at her like a loon.

"I work up at the Iceberg Lounge...ya know, the nightclub?" Her accent was broad Gotham; loud, fast and aggressive. So in essence, nothing like Georgiana's low, clearly enunciated vowels.

The Joker was getting impatient and wanted to get a move on, "Candice...your life story is truly touching! A tale that'll be passed down for generations..." He walked up in front of her, and suddenly gripped her face viciously, making her eyes bulge out. His voice changed to a creepy pitch as he continued to talk: "But if you so much as _squeak _out there...I'll fricassee your face and feed it to your mom. Understand, baby doll?" He moved her head up and down so that she nodded at him. He released his hold and twisted around to stare at Georgiana.

"Princess, take your dress off." He looked her up and down as he said it. "And the mask. _Candice _is gonna be your little stand in for _tonight_."

"I see...then she'd better not open her mouth out there..." Georgiana said, "...and for God's sake, spit _out_ the gum."

The Joker smiled and turned to Candice, who spat the gum out of her mouth so that it landed a few metres away from her. "_Lovely_." He sneered.

"Can you unzip me?" The Joker strode over to stand behind Georgiana, who held her long hair up as he lowered her zip. He took in the soft white flesh of her back, and touched it softly with his fingertips making her shiver. The Joker also noted the black lingerie she was wearing, and he barked at Ace to face the wall. Ace did so quickly, not wanting to anger her boss. But she had wanted to continue watching the couple interact with each other – it was so _mesmerizing. _The Joker was being _gentle _with this woman; Ace had never seen the Joker be gentle with anyone – least of all a female. When he had used women in the past to quench his natural urges, he would order their disposal after he was done. Or at other times, when there had been women that had actually fallen for his strange charisma – he would laugh at them, _torment _them, until he grew bored and killed them off.

Georgiana now stood in front of the Joker in only her underwear; she wore little lacy black panties and a strapless black basque with stockings and suspenders. He was clutching her dress to himself and gazing at her with a longing look in his eyes.

"Uh, Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have anything I can change into?"

"Hmm?"

"Er, hello?" She waved her hands in front of his face, and he blinked quickly as though coming round from a deep sleep.

"Sorry? What?"

"Jack...clothes? I have none?"

"I like this look though..." he grinned at her. The Joker thrust Georgiana's dress at Candice, and waved her away to get changed. The Joker moved forward towards Georgiana and said with a mischievous tilt in his voice, "If I give you some clothes, what do I get in return?"

Georgiana smiled wickedly back at him, "Something..._good."_

"You're such a _flirt_, princess." He winked at her and walked over to the metal shelving unit and hauled out some clothing from a bag for her.

Georgiana slipped on the baggy jeans and an old Iron Maiden t-shirt. She looked down at herself, and then back up at the Joker – who giggled at her despondent face. "These are _bad..."_ she wailed at him pathetically.

"Well, the hobo I stole them from seemed happy enough? And you need to finish the ensemble with this truckers cap." He plonked the cap on her head and gave her a ridiculously confused face, which caused Georgiana to cackle loudly. "Ace! You can turn around now..." he bellowed over to his employee.

Ace walked over to the couple, and Georgiana was once again amazed at how tall she was. The Joker himself was around 6' 2'', and this woman was literally a few inches shorter. She was also muscular, but not in an overt way – but she could tell that Ace would be able to handle herself in any _situation_.

"Shall I take her back, boss?" Ace nodded her head towards Georgiana, who was trying to push all of her red hair into the cap to hide it.

"Why yes Ace, you can!" The Joker walked towards Georgiana and tilted her chin up to look at him, "I have some business to take care of...and I'll probably be back late. But I'm still counting on you to fulfil your end of the bargain..." He pulled at her t-shirt gently and raised an eyebrow.

She tipped her cap at him, and grinned.

"Now, _I_ have to get ready! Ace...the paints!" He threw his arms up in the air like a bizarre conductor and Ace handed him his pots of paint. "Well, you girls had better get along now!" He pushed them towards a back door and opened it up so they came out into a stair well. "There's a fire door at the bottom...the alarm has been cut, so don't worry about it." And with that, he slammed the door shut.

"What a _sweetheart._.." Georgiana drawled, and Ace sniggered and shook her head.

##################################################################################

Candice stood in the room dressed in Georgiana's clothes and mask, and watched in terrified silence as the Joker put his war paint on. She couldn't understand why he would do that, he was a very good looking guy in her opinion – even with the _scars_. But here he was, sitting cross-legged on the floor, smearing white paint all over his face and layering thick black circles around his eyes.

"You like what you see, _Candice?" _He spoke without looking at her, and her eyes darted to the ground.

"Sorry, mistah. It's just..."

"It's just...what?" His tone was low and quiet – and dangerous.

"Why do you wear make up? You don't need it..."

He finished, and stood up. "Well Candice...I'm not putting it on to make myself look _pretty." _He walked up to her, his face ghoulish in the darkly lit room "It's my badge of honour...I'm sending a message about how _funny _life can be!" He picked his knife from his trouser pocket and brandished it in front of her face, "It's all...one...big..._joke_." He waved the knife like a metronome, keeping the beat of his words.

"And if you fuck this up, _Candice, _I'm gonna make _you _the biggest joke of all."

###################################################################################

**Author's note: More to come on Sundaaaay! ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you lots and lots to RosalieRowan, Beshineshi, wonderful Guest, SuperheroAnimeGeek , ElaEnchanted21, forgetmenotflowers and Jadyn-Chains for the great reviews and faves!

Guess what – I got 'The Killing Joke' graphic novel for my birthday! I was soooo happy! :D If you've not read it, you really should - it's a fantastic story, but at the same time so very heartbreaking. I took a little inspiration from it with regards to a couple of lines that Joker has later on... :P

Disclaimer: Will the real disclaimer please stand up?

##################################################################################

**Chapter 14**

The Joker yanked Candice out of the supply cupboard and closed the door shut with a subtle 'click'. He had his mask firmly placed on his face and he couldn't help but think how hilarious it was that he was in the midst of all these very _important _people, and they had no idea he was so close to them. The Joker slowly turned to his Georgiana double, placing her hand in the crook of his arm, and whispered, "Let's go dip our toe in the water, _dumpling_."

The aggressive undertones in his voice made Candice want to cry. She was already thinking to herself about trying to back out, but she knew she couldn't. Her greed had gotten her into this mess; the money that Ace had promised her had been too much to turn down. So she concentrated on getting this gig over and done with so she could grab the cash and get the hell away from this guy. Even though Candice knew all about mobsters and the seedy side of Gotham, this guy was cut from a different cloth...

The pair walked over to the drinks table, and the Joker placed his hands over two glasses of Champagne. Unbeknown to Candice, the Joker quickly loosened one of his cufflinks against the rim of the Champagne flute and a purple powdery substance fell into the drink and dissolved rapidly. He picked up both glasses and handed the altered drink to Candice, who accepted it with a shaky hand.

"Cheers! Here's to an _entertaining_ night ahead." The Joker 'clinked' her glass with his, and motioned to her to drink up. Candice nervously did so, and took a tiny sip – but the Joker tipped the base of her glass upwards so she gulped the whole lot down causing her to splutter. He sniggered and wiped the sides of her face roughly with his long fingers, "Mucky pup, aintcha?" Candice just looked up at him swiftly with a horrified look and swallowed hard.

The Joker, however, couldn't give a flying shit about how Candice felt. He was too busy enjoying doing what he did best; causing complete and unreserved mayhem. He knew the police were waiting outside for him to try and kidnap Georgiana - his informants on the force had told him so. His laughter bubbled up like boiling water within his chest as he thought about how _brain dead_ the GCPD really were; a blind man with a paper bag on his head could see what their predictable strategy was. The Joker was also aware that the cop that found _his_ Georgiana so appealing was also on the stakeout tonight...and he was over the moon about it.

The Joker made eye contact with the server behind the drinks table – a tall, black haired male in a waiter's uniform. The server nodded his head ever-so-slightly and tapped the table gently three times. The Joker nodded his head back at the server and quickly shoved his hand into his inside pocket and removed a small walkie-talkie. Quietly, he spoke into it, "Are you ready?"

A crackly male voice on the other end was heard faintly, "Yes boss – we're in our positions out here. The others are down with you."

"Good. Hold on to your hat, _Koko_..." The Joker ripped off his mask and flung it to the floor with force. The server swiftly reached underneath the drinks table and grabbed hold of a couple of Smith & Wesson M76 submachine guns, one of which he threw at his boss. People at the side of the table had cottoned on to what was happening and started to screech and shriek in panic, running away from the man that they recognised from the news.

As pandemonium was about to erupt in the gallery, the Joker seized hold of Candice by the waist and he fired his gun into the air to stun the guests into a terrified silence. Several of his goons who had been disguised as guests or waiters, took the random firing as their cue to remove their guns from secret places within their outfits and began to contain the people within the room.

"It's meeeeee!" The Joker cried out into the faces of the shocked people in front of him, "Where the _hell_ was my invite?" His voice was high with adrenalin and his mannerisms were akin to a childish enthusiasm, but he was still undeniably threatening. Candice was almost being squeezed to death by the iron-like hold the Joker had on her waist, and she started to wheeze as he pulled her around with him.

"You know, that _Bat Man_...he's kinda _cold_ isn't he?" He asked the crowd who were cowering in front of him, "I mean, all I asked was for him to unmask himself...didn't he get the _memo_?"

Candice was starting to feel distinctly queasy, and the way he was dragging her around wasn't helping either. She groaned loudly, clawing at the lapels on his jacket, causing the Joker to taunt her: "Aw sweetheart, there'll be time for that later! Now where was I?" The Joker giggled and continued, "Oh yeah! Anyway, Batman needs to unmask himself, or things are getting to get...very... _interesting!"_

The Joker randomly shot a man in the chest, and cried out brightly over the guests screams, "When plans fail, anarchy ensues!" He laughed hard at the truth in those simple words.

"Put down your gun and let the girl go, you son of a _bitch_! You're surrounded!"

An enraged voice behind the Joker caused him to twist around and look straight into the eyes of Detective John Blake, who was flanked by two other officers – one who was an older male with glasses and a moustache, and the other a brunette female. However, the Joker was only interested in eyeballing the man who would like to take his woman from him.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I do believe we are in the _presence_ of one of nature's most tragic mistakes: the average man." He hissed at Blake, and his grip became unbearable for Candice who was now crying in pain. Her stomach felt like it was on fire, and her vision was starting become fuzzy, but the Joker still kept a firm hold of her waist.

Blake, on the other hand, was so _angry _he could barely get his words out through his gritted teeth_. _This painted lunatic was hurting Georgiana and holding an entire art gallery hostage for his own amusement. And now, this psychotic _bastard_ was trying to bait him by making fun of his normality.

The Joker placed the gun to Candice's temple, and he saw Blake's eye twitch "Let her go, Joker!" he yelled at him, "I'll shoot you, so help me God."

The Joker was unfazed by Blake's threat and merely went on to describe him in an unflattering light, "Ewww – look at the disgustingly deformed set of moral values it has. Y_eeeeeuch_!"

It was at that precise moment, Candice projectile vomited at the three police officers in front of her, taking them by complete surprise.

"Oh honey, you shouldn't drink so much at these things..." The Joker admonished her like a bewildered husband, then burst out with a fit a brutal giggles.

Candice couldn't stop convulsing and throwing up purple tinged vomit; her eyes were rolling back in her head as her body was trying to evacuate whatever poison the Joker had slipped into her drink earlier.

"Hey, _Officer Dibble. _You can have her, I think she's broken now." He threw Candice at Blake, and shot at the other two officers, causing them to duck. The Joker and his henchmen ran into the crowd, and as arranged previously, they each grabbed a human shield to protect themselves with. The Joker grabbed some random guy in a black tuxedo and ran to the fire door at the back of the gallery. Police shots were being fired as they exited the building, but soon ceased once they saw that the Joker and his goons had hostages.

The group of men continued to run, until two armoured vehicles careered around the corner of the street and stopped in front of them, and the doors slid open for them to get in. The Joker looked down at his hostage, and saw that this man's mask had fallen in the fracas. The man's vivid blue eyes in his pale, feminine looking face were watching his every move. In that one look, something clicked in the Joker's brain causing him to visualise that one night five years ago, when he became the real Jack. _A black goblin with eyes made of blue fire..._The Joker's eyes narrowed as he stared at the man whose throat he was clutching. Out of nowhere, he punched the pale man in the face, knocking him out cold and causing his body to flop to the ground in a heap. The Joker quickly whipped the man's wallet from his inside pocket and ordered the rest of his men to throw their human shields to the ground and get in to the vans.

Once inside, the driver (who he called 'Birdie' because of his beak-like nose) bawled out, "Boss, that Bat guy is on our tail!"

"Is he now? Well, maybe you should _fucking _drive away from him then, Birdie?" The Joker rolled his eyes and took a seat on the floor of the van as it drove off at a break neck speed. He flipped the pale man's wallet open and he saw inside that there were only two credit cards, a coffee shop loyalty card and an Arkham Asylum ID card. The Joker slipped the ID out of its compartment and brought it closer to his face.

"Dr. Jonathan Crane...Chief Psychiatrist." He muttered to himself. Why would his mind dredge up fractured images from that _special _night at Quinn Hall, just because of some quick eye contact with a mental asylum quack?

The Joker pursed his lips and flipped the ID card around in his fingertips before popping it into his trouser pocket for safe keeping. _That might come in handy..._

##################################################################################

"I managed to bring a lot of your clothes and bathroom stuff. I'm sorry I couldn't bring it all – you did have a lot..." Ace looked down apologetically at Georgiana, who was sitting on the bed in her newroom. It was a large converted office which had floor to ceiling windows on the west side with black-out curtains that ran along the top, and there were several pieces of beautiful antique bedroom furniture which had been arranged neatly around the room.

"Oh God, Ace don't apologise – thank you for bringing anything that you could! If it was up to Jack, I think I would probably just live in his shirts..." Georgiana laughed warmly, and Ace breathed a sigh of relief that the _boss lady _wasn't mad at her.

"There's a private bathroom too..." Ace pointed towards a door to the left of the bed, "I think this office belonged to one of the Directors of the factory, so they got perks like that."

Georgiana nodded and smiled, "Thank you." She wearily got up from the bed and walked over to a French Walnut chest of drawers and pulled out some soft black trousers and a pale pink sweatshirt. She started to strip and Ace got an unexpected view of the sexy lingerie that Georgiana was wearing. "Um, maybe I should go..." Ace stammered, nervously remembering how the Joker seemed to be a tad _possessive _over his woman.

"Oh sorry Ace, it's a force of habit...well not stripping off, I mean. When you've attended a boarding school with 400 other girls, privacy becomes a thing of the past. Anyway, I'm all done now. Could we maybe get some coffee?"

"Sure, I'll bring it up."

"It's OK, I can make it." Georgiana swept past the taller woman and entered a hall way, "Where's the kitchen?"

"I'm not sure he wants you going down there..."

Georgiana grinned, "Oh come on, Ace – take a walk on the wild side..."

##################################################################################

Ace sat at the wooden table in the warehouse's industrial kitchen area, and watched Georgiana carefully as she set about making them some coffee. Her boss's woman had been overjoyed by the discovery of a large cafetiere and a bag of ground coffee, and she was now waiting for the right time to sink the plunger down to trap the coffee grindings at the bottom.

"So, how did you meet him?" Georgiana asked politely as she brought two mugs over and placed them on the table.

Ace wasn't sure how to answer, or if she even should. The Joker hadn't given her any specific instructions on how to talk to Georgiana.

"Oh, you know..._around." _She answered weakly.

"You can tell me, it's OK." Georgiana assured her.

"Erm, well, it's not the nicest of stories..." Ace said, but her words only made Georgiana laugh.

"Don't worry; I'm not as '_princessy' _as Jack makes out." Her eyes took on a faraway look, "I've seen... and done some things in my life that would make your hair curl." Georgiana closed her eyes for a brief moment and breathed in deeply.

Ace cleared her throat and gave her a thoughtful glance, causing Georgiana to open her eyes quickly. The taller woman started to speak, and hesitance marked her every word: "OK, well – it was around three years ago when I first met..._him_. I was 25 at the time, and working for a crime lord called Gambol – have you heard of him?"

"Yes, I have. He was in some sort of turf war in the Narrows with Falcone. Damn...who's the guy that's replaced Falcone now?"

"Maroni. Salvatore Maroni. Yeah, Falcone apparently went nuts...that whole thing seemed pretty _convenient_." Ace shook her head and a jaded smile appeared on her lips, "But anyway, Gambol had told me to go and..._take care _of a drug dealer that owed him some money. So I went to this guy's apartment, and broke in so I could hide until he came home, and then ambush him."

Ace shifted herself on the seat and continued, "So, I'm waiting, crouched behind this sofa and I hear the front door open. It's completely pitch black – couldn't see a Goddamn thing! I have my switch blade already open and I hear these footsteps make their way into the kitchen, _thud, thud, thud _then one almighty THUD on the floor. I finally got myself together to launch myself at this guy, and I managed to knock him to the floor. When he was down, I straddled him and put my blade to his throat...now remember that it was pitch black OK? I started to hear this, _giggling. _So I punched him, which made the guy giggle even more! I was so surprised that the guy took the opportunity to flip me over his head with his knees and I smacked my head against some kitchen units!"

Georgiana smiled and poured the coffee into their mugs, and added some milk to hers. "Did you want some?"

"Nah, I take it black. Anyway, this guy and me – we basically have this huge fight. I'm pummelling him; he's breaking chairs over my head...in the end I yelled at him, 'For fuck's sake Mooky, just give Gambol his money and we can leave it alone!' The guy started laughing again, and he flicked on a light switch. And I saw that I hadn't been fighting Mooky, it was...you can guess, right?"

"Ha! I think so! What was he doing in the apartment?"

"The Joker was dumping Mooky's body back at his place...I have no idea why. I wasn't sure I should ask...but anyway, the Joker offered me a job on the spot. He said he needed more big boned women around his place..." Ace rolled her eyes, "I'm not big boned...I'm just _tall_."

"I wish I was as tall as you - I feel like a munchkin next to you and Jack!" Georgiana said.

Ace smiled back at her and sighed, "And the rest, as they say, is history."


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so much to Beshineshi, Jadyn-Chains, RosalieRowan, ThePhantomismyLove, awesome Guest and SuperheroAnimeGeek for leaving kind reviews! And a big thanks to Jinxxies and cottonwool for the follows/faves! :D x

I'm so sorry for not updating as quickly as I normally do :( Macbeth rehearsals this week have been bloomin' hectic and I'm so exhausted! All I could do when I've gotten home is have a cup of tea and try not to fall asleep in it! :S

Oooh, I've added a couple more songs to my playlist on my profile: Nine Inch Nails – 'The Hand That Feeds' and Jamie Woon – 'Wayfaring Stranger' (hauntingly beautiful version).

#I know dark clouds will gather 'round me

I know my way is steep and rough;

But beauteous fields lie just beyond me

Where souls redeemed their vigil keep.#

But, anyway...here's chapter 15 and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: *mumbles incoherently*

##################################################################################

**Chapter 15**

She was a fake. The girl that the Joker had thrust at him was _not _Georgiana. When Blake had realised this, a stinging panic had swelled in his chest painfully and he had to quickly quash an overwhelming desire to punch something _hard._

Running his hand through his hair, Blake now stood in front of the art gallery with Gordon as they talked about their next crucial move.

"A team has been sent to her apartment to check it out...and Batman is hot on the Joker's heels as we speak." Gordon spoke wearily, looking around him as he did so.

Blake nodded and informed his superior, "The girl has been taken to Gotham General. Whatever that psycho gave her... it seemed pretty potent." He gingerly wiped some remnants of Candice's vomit from his jacket and grimaced.

"We need to find out as much as we can from that girl, as soon as she's able to speak. I want you to go over to the hospital now, and take someone with you...someone you can trust." Gordon spoke with a low voice, and Blake narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Ramirez, I'll take her." He looked over to where she was standing, taking notes from a shaking witness who was still dressed in their opulent masquerade outfit. "We can trust her."

##################################################################################

Striding through the warehouse, the Joker and his array of goons made their way through the makeshift living room towards the kitchen area. They had managed to finally lose the Batman when the Joker had thrown a couple of his more _mentally challenged _men at the flying rodent, who had been chasing them on his batpod bike. The Joker had also, conveniently, strapped bombs to their chests before they left for the night..._just in case_.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered telling them that if they performed this very special task, he would make the voices in their heads go away. _Well, in a way – I kinda did..._he thought upon reflection.

Briefly, the Joker held back a moment from following the rest of the goons out of the living room area; his mind wouldn't stop replaying that long forgotten memory that Dr. Crane had sparked. But, the Joker liked unravelling mysteries; thread by detailed thread, and he smirked to himself as he continued to ponder.

The remaining bunch of men filtered through the large double doors into the kitchen, and came to an abrupt halt as they saw Ace and a young woman sitting at the table. Birdie, the driver of one of the getaway vehicles, decided to state the blatantly obvious to the entire room, "There's a _girl _in the kitchen_."_

Ace turned around and watched as the men fanned out around them, each getting bites to eat from the massive fridge or cracking open some beers; all the while taking surreptitious glances at Georgiana.

A heavy set man with a seedy vibe, who was still dressed in his fake waiter's uniform, decided to saunter up to Georgiana and take a closer look at her. "So, are you a lesbo _friend _of Ace's? If you are..." the man sucked his breath through his teeth, "...that would be a _real _waste."

Georgiana looked at the man with disgust, "No, I'm not a lesbian. But after meeting you...I could be very easily persuaded." She said with derision.

"Back off _Benny..." _Ace warned the man as he took a lock of Georgiana's hair in his fingers.

"What are you gonna do about it? You're outnumbered." Benny said slyly.

"Ace won't do anything...but _he _will." Georgiana spoke up sweetly.

The moment she finished talking, the man was thrown backwards forcefully onto the floor and his head whacked loudly as it came into contact with the ground. The Joker swiftly planted his booted foot into Benny's groin with a ferocious accuracy, causing him to wail loudly in pain.

Stalking up towards his head, the Joker trapped Benny on the floor by stomping his foot onto his neck. He pulled a gun from inside his coat pocket, and held it as he spoke with a venomous tone: "And _what _exactly did you think you were doing, Benny-boo?"

Benny was clearly about to wet himself, and the other henchmen who were still around tried to look anywhere but at the scene in front of them.

"I...I...I'm sorry, boss. I didn't know she was..." Benny didn't finish as the Joker kicked him in the face and started to laugh.

"_She's _got a name, you know!" He bent down and gripped Benny's longish brown hair, "It's 'Death Wish'...because you only go near her if you _have _one." He pistol-whipped Benny in the face; blood gushed forth from his nose and splattered onto the Joker's cheek.

He rose from the ground and the goons remained in an awed silence; their devilish master that they worshipped stared them all down. The Joker raised his hand and gestured for Georgiana to take it, which she did and he clutched her to him like a treasured possession.

The Joker promptly introduced Georgiana to his _employees_, "Everyone, this is 'Death Wish.'" He waved his gun towards his goons in a genial manner, "...'Death Wish'...meet everyone."

His men, from the sorry looks on their faces, appeared to receive the message he was unequivocally sending; touch her and you die.

Pulling her gently from the room, the Joker cried out, "Now the formalities are out of the way... 'Death Wish' and I have some business to take care of!"

As soon as they had left, Ace stood up from her seat and walked over to Benny who was starting to come around, "You were lucky - he's in a _good_ mood tonight."

##################################################################################

The Joker took Georgiana to her room and attempted to kiss her, but she gave him such a weird look as he went in for a smooch that instead, he doubled over with laughter.

"Hahahaha! What is _that_ look?" He waggled his finger at her face.

"Benny's blood is on your face...and he didn't look particularly _healthy..." _She grimaced and the Joker whooped with more unbridled mirth. After his laughter subsided, he shrugged his coat off and flung it on to an armchair.

The Joker turned and watched Georgiana closely as she went to pick up some clothes on the bed. He had always liked the way she moved and he definitely enjoyed watching her; her natural poise and femininity caused him to feel a little _pride_ in his chest. Even when he was younger, he had always admired her grace and intelligence. And now, seeing her in his environment...it sent his mind racing; she was here with him, _finally. _

Georgiana felt his eyes on her, and she slowly looked up into the Joker's face. She couldn't help but smile, as he looked almost _affectionately _at her. The 'old' Jack was back in the room, until he seemed to realise what he was doing and abruptly cleared his throat harshly. "Don't forget about our bargain, princess..." He lightly warned her and stomped into the en-suite bathroom and swept the door closed.

"I thought it was 'Death Wish'?" Georgiana called out and smirked.

A few moments later, the Joker exited the bathroom with a semi-washed face. He had done a pretty slap-dash job of cleaning himself, and parts of his paint still remained on his face.

He sauntered over to the bed and leisurely sat on the edge of it. Cocking his head to the side, and with a roguish grin, he said, "I'll sell my soul to you if you're still wearing that underwear-corset-thing ..."

Georgiana laughed and peeled off her clothes slowly until she was only in her black lingerie. She held out her hand to him and playfully spoke: "One soul, _please_."

##################################################################################

The next morning was a bright but cold autumn day. The chilly rays of sunshine cascaded through the barred windows of Arkham Asylum's day room, where Jimmy was currently sat with some of the other low-risk patients. Jimmy had been allowed to play a game of checkers; unfortunately he had to play by himself as the other patients were otherwise engaged. One man was loudly talking to the wall, and trying to get it to understand the basic rules of baseball; while another was sitting very still and staring into space, occasionally yelping and scaring the shit out of Jimmy.

He moved the pieces around the board gently and grunted his annoyance at the man who had just yelped randomly for the _eighth time. _Swinging round on his chair, Jimmy was about to tell the guy to shut up but he froze when he saw the news report on the TV that was screwed securely to the wall.

"_**...The terrorist, now widely known as 'the Joker', was once again living up to his dangerous reputation last night, when he violently gate crashed an exclusive art show at the Metro art gallery. Untold havoc was wreaked upon the guests and venue, with many being injured and even one reported fatality."**_

Jimmy's eyes were glued to the flickering screen, so much so that he didn't notice a tall figure walk up beside him and watch the news report with an equal intensity.

"_**GCN can now confirm that the Gotham Herald reporter, Georgiana Quinn , was kidnapped from the party by the Joker. Police are investigating all potential leads as to the young journalist's whereabouts."**_

A hoarse laughter caused Jimmy to look up at the stranger beside him. A man, who had once been a rival for the Waynes in terms of wealth and status, now stood to the side of Jimmy and laughed with the bitterness of a fallen man.

"Hugo...Quinn?" Jimmy stuttered.

The man stopped laughing and slowly bent his head down to look at Jimmy. His hair was neat and he looked relatively well groomed, but his face seeped with the shocking hatred he clearly felt inside.

"Yes?"

Jimmy really was knocked for six. This man was a Gotham legend...and he was also Georgiana's father.

"So, your daughter..."

Hugo sneered, "She's no daughter of mine." He turned and walked away, but Jimmy wasn't done talking.

"Yeah, she's a real piece of work...her friend did this to me." Jimmy pointed to his scarred face.

That stopped Hugo for a moment, but he continued to walk out of the day room and into the heavily guarded exercise yard.

##################################################################################

"She's awake, detective. You can go in and see her if you like..." The doctor spoke quietly to Blake, who was waiting outside Candice's room at Gotham General with Ramirez.

They entered the room and immediately saw the young woman that so resembled Georgiana; she was tucked up in her hospital bed and looked dreadfully drained. Her hospital room was festooned with balloons and get well cards, which were taking up a majority of the space.

"Hello, Miss Conlon...Candice. How are you feeling?" Blake asked gently, and he and Ramirez took up a couple of seats beside the bed.

"I feel like I've thrown up everything I've ever eaten in my entire life." She croaked at him.

"I can't imagine what that whole incident was like for you, but at least they managed to pump whatever it was out of your system now."

Candice groaned and clenched the bed sheets between her pale fingertips, "Yeah, I suppose...I still feel Goddamn awful though."

"Well, that's to be expected." Blake said, and caught Ramirez's eye. His face hardened and he began to question Candice, "How did the Joker get you to take part in this whole..._scheme_?"

"Oh Jesus...I fucking...ugh." Candice shook her head nervously and started to breathe harshly, "You guys had better not fucking pin anything on me! I was an innocent bystander-"

"Candice, please - calm down. We have to ask you these questions if we're going to have any chance of stopping him."

Her laughter started to spill from her lips, "You ain't ever gonna stop a guy like that. He ain't no _mobster..._" She swallowed nervously and licked her lips, "I don't know what he is...that whole face paint _shit _he's got going on."

"How were you selected? Did he kidnap you?" Blake pushed her.

"Ha! Not even! His _right-hand_ bitch was up at the Iceberg Lounge; I work there as a waitress. We get talking, and she asks me if I wanted to make some extra dough. I was like 'fuck yeah!', but I say to her...I say that, I ain't no hooker or nothin'."

"What was the job?"

"An _acting _job..." Candice turned her head to gaze out of the window. "We waited in the supply room, and then he came in with her."

Blake's hands tensed on his lap, "With the girl you were replacing, Georgiana?"

"Yeah, stuck up bitch! I didn't think she was all that...but that Joker guy did..." Candice harrumphed, "...they were all _over_ each other."

"...What?" The detective was suddenly finding the walls closing in on him.

"She was all '_Oooh baby, unzip me right now'_ with him." Candice said in a breathily sexy voice, and rolled her eyes like a tempestuous 12 year old. "But I can kinda see how you could find him attractive. He's...got _magnetism."_

"I've just got to, uh, go to the bathroom...Ramirez. Just keep going. I'll be back in a minute." Blake stood up and walked hurriedly from the room. He didn't stop walking until he reached the restroom, and after checking the coast was clear...he repeatedly punched the side of the toilet cubicle.

_He has to have brain washed her. He must have..._


	16. Chapter 16

BIG thanks to Beshineshi, SuperheroAnimeGeek and RosalieRowan for the lovely reviews! And also a shout out to queencordy44 for the follow! :D x

Here's chapter 16 and I hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I don't wanna...

##################################################################################

**Chapter 16**

Georgiana was lazing in bed that morning as the Joker took a quick shower. He was getting himself ready for a 'day of busy business', as he so eloquently put it.

However, before he had left to go and get washed, he'd wanted to talk to Georgiana – but she had been dozing away, making soft little snuffly noises as she pretended to respond to him. So to get her full attention, he had wickedly put his cold hands onto her exposed back and made her squeal loudly in shock. Suffice to say, Georgiana had tried in vain to beat him death with her pillow. But the Joker evaded any attempt on his life from her by running away, laughing all the time, into the bathroom.

She was snuggling into the blankets trying to regain the warmth that she had lost earlier, when a small, plastic card fell from the Joker's trouser pocket and caught her eye. Curious, she hugged the blankets around her and padded over to the chair that his trousers were strewn over. Her fingertips collected the card from the floor and she saw that it was Jonathan Crane's ID card for Arkham Asylum.

"What's that?"

Georgiana hadn't heard the Joker come out of the bathroom, but he was now towering over her inquisitively – face paint freshly applied, and wearing only a pair of purple pinstripe trousers, a black pleated dress shirt and his worn-out leather wingtips.

She looked up at him and asked, "How did you get Jonathan Crane's ID?"

He gestured for her to take his hand to help her up, and he pulled her to him. "Why?" His voice was humorous, but Georgiana could tell he was wary of what her answer would be.

"It's just...he's a little weasel that I had the misfortune of meeting while I was in Arkham. He's very _odd_."

The Joker raised his eyebrows and swept his hand in front of his face, as if to say, _"...and what do you call this?"_

Georgiana laughed and thumped him gently on his chest, "Seriously though, why do you have his ID? Did you kill him?"

He took the card from her and stared at the photo, biting the inside of his cheek as he did so. As she watched him, she took the opportunity to study his face. Georgiana still wondered what had caused him to inflict such dreadful injuries to his face all those years ago – but being in his presence made that memory seem a little distant and hazy. Despite that, her inner awareness was starting to develop rapidly as it had done when they had first met; the feeling of liberation and clarity falling down on her again like a giant wave, and she _welcomed_ it wholeheartedly. The dry scales were falling from her eyes once again, and she had Jack to thank for that. That being said, she had respect for his personal privacy too; they were his scars, and therefore his story to tell when he wanted to.

"He's not dead...at least not by me." The Joker murmured and gradually let go of his lover, but not before giving her ass a gentle squeeze. Throwing the card on to the dresser, he walked over to the full length mirror that was situated on the other side of the bed. As he checked himself out, he questioned Georgiana with a nonchalant air and a strange pout on his lips, "Did I ever meet him, do you know?"

"Not to my knowledge...it would seem, that _delight_ was all mine." She shook her head and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms softly around his torso and pushing her face into his taut back so that her voice was muffled, "I don't want to be your 'little woman'..."

The Joker twisted himself around in Georgiana's arms, and picked her up easily, "Problem solved!" He cried, as he looked up into her face with amusement.

She giggled, "I didn't mean literally! Jack, I want to be useful...I'm not very good at just hanging around, waiting."

He lowered her gently to the ground and raised an eyebrow, "Well, getting your job back at the newspaper is going to be a bit of a _no-no._" He slunk into a nearby chair, placing his foot onto his knee and striking a thoughtful pose. "I'll think of something though, don't worry. I _always_ do."

##################################################################################

Ace was occupied downstairs, in a large deserted area of the warehouse that housed a significant amount of the Joker's artillery. She had found a particularly nice black polished butterfly knife in the lethal treasure trove and was practicing her thumb rolls and trebuchet moves, when she heard the soft tread of footsteps approaching behind her.

"Hey Ace...um...can you teach me how to shoot, please?"

She swung round and was greeted with the sight of a pleading Georgiana. Perplexed to the extreme, Ace wondered why Georgiana would want to learn how to shoot. There was no need, surely? "Does the, uh, Joker know?" Ace asked her.

Georgiana heaved a sigh, "Yes, he _knows_. Anyway, he's attending...'a business meeting', and so he suggested I try and acquire some basic firearms training. Well, actually his exact words were, 'Get _KD Lang_ down there to show you how to shoot'."

"Right..." She was still unconvinced. Ace felt a tiny sliver of apprehension about the Joker's intent for this random exercise; was he testing her? Would he kill Ace if she couldn't teach his _lady_ how to shoot?

"..._why_?"

"Well, essentially for protection. Also, I could really use some in-depth tutoring...I'm hopeless with guns."

The fact that Georgiana had mentioned the word 'tutoring' when it came to learning how to handle a gun, didn't fill Ace with the highest of hopes that she would be a natural. She murmured hesitantly: "It's just; I think you're pretty protected already with the Joker-"

"Look, it's not about that. I want to feel like I have some semblance of control over my own life, my own protection. I can't always be following Jack..._the Joker,_ around like a little lap dog." Georgiana walked up to Ace and placed a gentle hand on her arm, "I need to do this. So please, will you help me?"

Ace felt almost sorry for the young woman; she wanted the chance to prove her worth in the Joker's world, even though she knew she didn't have to. Perhaps the Joker wanted to please Georgiana as well, by proposing this in the first place. All of this raw emotion swirling around the pair was causing Ace to think of her own heartbreak, which she had tried so desperately to forget.

Even after all the time that had passed, the pain hadn't really diminished for her. A blunt stabbing pain in her temples caused her to blurt out at Georgiana, making the younger woman flinch slightly:

"OK, I'll help you out!"

Her eyes widened and a bright smile lit up her face: "Oh great! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Georgiana hesitated a moment before giving Ace a tight bear hug.

"Errr, that's OK. You can let go now." Ace was horribly uncomfortable by the contact, she had never been much of a hugger; she awkwardly patted Georgiana's head as a sort of acknowledgement.

Georgiana was still hugging Ace when she lifted her head to look up at her new tutor in an inquiring fashion, "What's your real name, Ace?"

_Oh, fan-fucking-tastic..._Ace mentally slapped herself. She was letting her guard down far too much with this woman; she needed to fortify her defences a little better than she had been doing of late.

A wondrous idea suddenly hit her like a lightning bolt, and she had to stop the grin from spreading all over her face at its sheer brilliance.

Disengaging herself from Georgiana's surprisingly strong embrace, she glanced around before speaking: "Tell you what, if you do good – I'll answer your questions. But every time you don't, you have to answer _mine_."

Georgiana place her hands on her hips, "So, one bizarre life story for another?"

Ace nodded at her.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Georgiana grinned. She didn't need to tell Ace everything, anyway.

##################################################################################

Crane had managed to avoid talking about the incident at the Metro art show with anyone from the asylum. However, this proved somewhat difficult since a huge shiner had developed, highlighting his small _interaction _with the Joker. Anna had dared to ask him about it, but he quickly nipped that in the bud with his sharp words:

"Anna, could you stop gawping, and perhaps send the next patient in? _Today,_ preferably."

Crane was scowling inwardly, but his outward appearance concealed this with a firm, brisk attitude. Under the facade, his mind was turning and twisting in all kinds of directions; viciously indulging himself in his hideous predilections for fear and suffering. But, he was a master of deception and no one would ever suspect the coolly professional Dr. Crane of having wholly unprofessional thoughts.

He'd had her in his _arms; _he should have just taken her when he had the chance. Hidden her away in one of his secret rooms, then he would have had enough time to discover what she was really afraid of. Crane refused to realise that he was not his usual detached self when it came to Georgiana; he stubbornly put it down to the fact that she kept escaping his grasp.

He told himself, that once he found out what she was afraid of...and experimented with it, then that would be the end. He could finally put this little _chapter _to rest.

The door to his office opened and Crane looked up from his journal, shutting it with a terse snap. Hugo Quinn entered and kept his gaze glued to the floor.

"Take a seat, Hugo."

He did as he was bade; taking long-legged strides to the leather chair in front of Crane's desk.

"How are we feeling today?" Crane sat upright in his own chair, tilting his head as he spoke, pretending to convey concern.

"_We_ are feeling fine today, thank you Dr. Crane. Yourself?" Hugo gradually glanced up and saw the black eye marking Crane's face, "So, what I heard was true? You did have a rather eventful time at the art show." A vague smirk materialised on his face.

"Indeed." Crane's eyes narrowed, "How did it feel to _hear_ your daughter was kidnapped by a psychopathic terrorist that dresses like a clown?"

Hugo's smile grew, "She wasn't kidnapped. You and I both know that."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean?"

"Stop pretending to be so naive." Hugo's eyes blinked rapidly; a side effect from the variety of antipsychotic drugs that the doctors had pumped him full of. "It's that God awful boy she took up with. The one that blew up Arkham...surely you remember that?"

"Boy? _Boy? _I think you'll find he's all grown up now and looking to make a name for himself."

"Why did he take such an interest in you?"

"Hugo, I don't see how this is appropri-"

Crane was cut off by Hugo, "Don't you want revenge? Hmm? You've been made a fool of..."

"I beg your pardon."

"I know why you went in the first place to that show; Georgiana."

"You're mistaken."

The older man laughed gently and his eyelids twitched, "You'll be surprised what you can find out in a place like this, how easily people can be manipulated to give you _all _the information you would ever need...so many malleable minds, eh, Doctor?"

Tension filled the room like water. The two men locked eyes in a fierce battle for dominance, and Crane cursed himself for not refilling his fear toxin canister in his brief case. Finally, Crane hissed: "What do you want?"

"Nothing much. Just your assistance." Hugo gave a non-committal shrug. "I want something, and you want something – I believe we can work out some sort of arrangement."

"Which would be?"

"I want _her_ to suffer, as I have suffered." Hugo's fists clenched and his knuckles turned white from the pressure he was exerting.

"Why?"

"It's always 'why' with you psychiatrists, isn't it? Can't you just _accept_?"

"I'm afraid not, Hugo. You can't hide elephants in mouse holes."

Hugo grunted, "Please, spare me. People are basic – they just want to survive in the jungle, that's all. And you're missing the point of this whole conversation; I have an idea to get you what you _want_."

Crane was naturally suspicious; what was in it for Quinn? "And that is?"

"There's a police officer, by the name of Ramirez. Gabriela Ramirez. I do believe her mother is being treated here, at Arkham."

"And?"

"How in God's name did you make it to be Chief Psychiatrist? Do I have to spell it out for you? The ailing mother is leverage!"

"For what, exactly? You're not making any sense!" Exasperation was getting the better of Crane, and he wanted Hugo to get to the point, or just piss off back to his room.

"Lure them out...ambush them...the Joker likes to toy with the police...Ramirez can be utilised to cart Georgiana to wherever you desire."

Breathing became a little harder for the doctor, "And how exactly would I orchestrate that?"

"Ah, the devil's in the detail...and, come to think of it, I'm rather good with devilish things."

##################################################################################

The Joker entered the Iceberg Lounge via the back door of the club, and immediately bounded up the stairs two by two. It was still mid-morning and the place gave off a slightly eerie feel to it, as night clubs often do in the daylight due to the absence of people and life.

He began to whistle as he approached the door that was holding the all-important meeting. Without knocking first, he simply burst in and yelled "Surprise!" causing the two men who were waiting for him inside to shriek like a couple of school girls.

"AhahahahaHAHAHA! Your _faces! _Shit, I should have brought a camera!_" _The Joker snuffled his giggles, and gave his best 'serious' face before plonking himself down in a seat. "Excuse me gentlemen, how _unprofessional. _Pray, continue." He waggled his hand elegantly in the air.

A short, oddly rounded man sat behind the desk and rolled his eyes so hard his monocle was threatening to fall out. "Joker, this is no laughing matter. And, you're late!" Behind the man's desk was an enormous glass tank, that had the odd penguin and seal swimming happily around in it.

"Oh _Osssswald, _you should learn not to take things so seriously. Look at me, I always see the funny side, and I'm just A-OK." The Joker grinned, his Glasgow smile stretching as he did. "Or do you prefer, 'Penguin?'"

The Penguin, in response, fumed and slammed his hands down on the desk in fury.

"Aw Pengy, don't get your flippers in a flap now."

The other man in the room grew uncomfortable with the way the conversation was heading and decided to speak up, "Let's just stick to business, shall we fellas?"

"Well, hi Maroni! Didn't see you there," The Joker offered his hand to shake, which Maroni took unwillingly. Clasping his hand, the Joker gave him a bone crunching squeeze, making Maroni gasp with pain.

"Jesus...got a firm grip on ya, dontcha?"

"So I've been told." The Joker's eyes swam with violent secrets as he gazed intensely at the 'new' Falcone. "Soooo, what's the deal? Whatcha bring me all the way up here for?"

"We have a problem. "

"You're telling me..." The Joker deadpanned before wheezing with laughter.

Maroni squinted at the Joker, "No, The Batman. He's the problem."

"Ooooh the Bat _Man_. He's my _favourite_."

"He's making life, shall we say, difficult for various _organisations_ throughout Gotham..."

The Joker held his chin in his hand and fluttered his eyelashes at Maroni, "Mm-hmm? Tell me more!"

Maroni shifted, and the Joker had to rein in his laughter at just how uncomfortable he was making the mob boss.

"...we need to get him out of the picture."

The Penguin piped up, "But how?"

"Easy. We kill him." The Joker drawled at them.

"If it's so easy, why haven't you done it yet?"

"Ah, if you're good at something..._never _do it for free"

##################################################################################

**Author's note: Sorry had to stop there! Wanted to get something out sooner rather than later...might be later this week when _I_ can update xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Thank youuuuu to Beshineshi, ThePhantomismyLove and RosalieRowan for taking the time to leave me such lovely reviews! :D

On with the show! Here's chapter 17 :P **A quick heads up – there's *wiggles eyebrows* ahead! **

Disclaimer: Oh yeah...the _disclaimer..._yeah, about that...

##################################################################################

**Chapter 17**

The room was stuffy even though it was the end of October and outside, the sturdy Gotham breeze was steadily chilling people through to their bones. Blake half-heartedly looked out of the window that was situated to the right of his desk, and he saw the leaves falling gently from the trees. It was usually his favourite time of year; Thanksgiving was just around the corner, then Christmas would be soon after. But this year, it was tinged with such sadness since Georgiana's disappearance.

At first, he thought she'd been killed – but Blake soon threw that idea out into the cold. The Joker appeared to use death as a way to help him 'speak' to the world, and there had been no word from the Joker about Georgiana, her death or otherwise. He hadn't used her in any way to gain notoriety or tried to utilise her demise in a way to promote his anarchic message. It seemed as though Georgiana had simply slipped into the void.

This lack of news surrounding Georgiana only fed Blake's worst fear; that she was in league with the Joker. But, Blake still wondered if he had somehow manipulated her into joining his underground empire of chaos. He'd heard of cases before, where someone who had been intimidated or held captive, had gone through a 'traumatic bonding' with their abuser and would end up developing strong emotional ties to them.

Heaving a sad sigh, he looked away from the window and saw Ramirez weave her way through the assortment of desks situated throughout the room.

The officer smiled sadly at him, and spoke: "Hey...Gordon wanted me to come and grab you. Jimmy Vale is being brought from Arkham tomorrow for questioning at the MCU, and we need to go through a few things with you."

Blake furrowed his brow at her; he was extremely surprised at what she had just said. "Why is he being brought here? Shouldn't we go to Arkham?"

Ramirez shook her head, "Crane has given his approval. He said that Jimmy's fine to come here for any questioning."

"That's...unheard of? And Gordon is OK with this?"

"From what I can tell, he is. He's in his office - go on ahead and I'll be down soon...I just gotta make a phone call."

Blake got up from his seat, but the unease still lingered on his face. He nodded at his colleague and she watched him as he left the room, her eyes never leaving his form. Once she was sure of his departure, Ramirez swiftly entered a vacant office and grabbed her cell phone from her pocket.

She stared at the phone screen without blinking; her face hard and uncompromising as she steadily found the number she was searching for. She walked slowly over to the window and brought the phone to her ear, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

A curt voice finally answered: "Yes?"

"It's done. Arrangements are being made." A pregnant pause followed her statement which filled Ramirez with dread, and the panic seeped through into her breathing as she spoke: "My mother..."

"...is perfectly unharmed, as per our _discussion. _She will remain that way unless you deviate from the plan."

"Yes, Dr. Crane." Ramirez leant her head on the wall and she shivered from the coolness against her temple. "Don't worry, I won't."

##################################################################################

A gun shot rang out in the warehouse, and the Joker instantly sprinted from his office to find where the sound had echoed from. He hurled the door open and motioned for the men who were standing guard outside his office to follow him to find out what the hell was going on.

They stampeded down the flight of stairs and heard another shot, the sound of it ricocheting off the walls, so they increased their speed. To say the Joker was slightly bothered would have been an understatement, he was ferociously...unimpressed; who the _fuck _was shooting it up in his base?

He whipped out his Glock from the leather holster strapped to his body, and led his two burly guards into the large room at the back of the warehouse where he had heard the mysterious gun shots.

They all burst in with their weapons raised, ready for an imminent gun battle...only to see Georgiana and Ace whirl around to face the men who had interrupted them.

"What the fu-?" The Joker turned to wave his guards away, and then twisted back around on his heels to stare menacingly at Ace. As he walked towards her, his anger seeped from him with every foot step.

Ace was petrified. Her eyes flickered to Georgiana, who was standing to the side with a guilty look on her face, and whispered harshly at her, "You said he _knew_?"

Georgiana instantly regretted her impulsive actions and tried to lighten the mood, "Well, he knows now..." She weakly smiled at Ace, but noticed her new friend had gone at least three shades paler.

The Joker stopped in front of them and smiled a smile that reminded Ace of a shark. "Uh, hi _girls_...whatcha doin?"

He was directing his full, soul-ripping glare at his henchwoman – who currently looked like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. His words may have been inconspicuous enough, but his behaviour carried a wild danger that was just begging to be let loose.

Georgiana saw the warning signs of the black rage that the Joker was starting to develop, and she felt a prickle of fear run along her skin, giving her goose bumps. Even though she was nervous, she tentatively stepped in front of Ace and spoke up innocently, "I asked her to show me how to shoot. I need to know how...and I may have told a little white lie and said that you, kind of..._knew_."

Ace couldn't believe it when the Joker slowly turned his gaze onto Georgiana, who looked so petite in comparison to the pair of them, and arched a white, paint-covered eyebrow.

"Did you, now?" His stare was hard, but it held no threat now; only an affectionate annoyance.

"I thought it would be useful, that's all. You remember how _bad_ my aim is, don't you?"

The Joker's lips twitched and Ace saw him trying to hide his smile. His eyes quickly focussed back up to Ace's, and she stopped breathing in case it might change his burgeoning good mood back to a black one.

"Her lying is as bad as her shooting...I can't believe you fell for it." He bared his teeth somewhat as he spoke, giving Ace the impression of a feral dog. His face was slowly relaxing though, and the tension appeared to melt away from the situation they found themselves in.

Georgiana tilted her head and gave him a soft, inviting look, "But I do think I'm getting better." She walked up to him, and he watched her every move like a hawk, "I just need some more practice."

The Joker was carefully assessing the pros and cons quickly in his head. He was in two minds about the whole gun thing; in his eyes, with him around, she didn't need to protect herself. In truth, he loathed the idea of her using a gun again. But on the other hand, she may benefit in the long run from knowing how to shoot...to kill. It could come in handy, as time went on.

Before he could give his opinion, one of his men scurried into the room and called out to him. The Joker quickly grabbed hold of Georgiana and whispered to her, "Go to the room. I'll meet you in a minute."

She nodded and sighed, "Don't blame Ace, please?"

"But I love the stupid 'scared' face she makes..." He held his hand out and gestured for her to give him the gun.

Georgiana handed her gun over to him and laughed, hoping she had dissolved the tension in the air. "I'll see you up there."

As she left, the henchmen who had just joined them averted his gaze as she walked by. He wasn't overly keen on the idea of the Joker slicing his skin off with a potato peeler because he'd caught him glancing at his woman.

The Joker cracked his knuckles and wolf whistled at the small wiry man who now stood before him. "So, Koko – what's the _news_?" He skipped a little as he strode towards the sinewy goon.

"Our guy at the GCPD came through with somethin' hot." Koko's voice was scratchy and rough, and it suited him perfectly. The Joker halted abruptly as the tell-tale signs of curiosity crossed his features.

Koko continued, "They're bringin' that Jimmy Vale guy to the MCU tomorrow, from Arkham."

That struck the Joker as an odd thing for the police to do with a mental patient, but he didn't mention it. "I think a reunion with my favourite _photographer _is in order." He laughed in his henchmen's face, who simply nodded and smiled in response.

"KOKO! Get the boys together for a little briefing session – I wanna talk to them in a _while."_

"Yes, boss." Koko hurried from the room, leaving Ace and the Joker alone.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "Oh Ace, don't be so..." the Joker waved his hands at her, "..._this! _For fuck's sake – lighten up! She does need to learn how to shoot...so just keep doing it, OK? Now stop with _that_." He pointed at her expression and rolled his eyes dramatically.

Ace was dumbfounded, "Really?"

"Want me to change my mind?" He grinned at her, and sauntered out of the room.

##################################################################################

The Joker opened the door to Georgiana's room and saw her curled up on the edge of the bed. She turned to look at him and he fell to the floor instantly, shouting, "GET DOWN! SHE HAS A GUN, AND SHE DOESN'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO USE IT!"

Georgiana stood up on the bed, and looked down at the Joker as he rolled around laughing on the floor. "I'm getting better at it." She told him adamantly, but her posture took on a shyness as he poked fun at her.

He shakily got up from the floor, still giggling, and went over to where she stood on the bed. His arms reached out to hold her waist and he pulled her roughly to him, then pushed the side of his face into her bust. Slowly his hands went south and grabbed her ass, and Georgiana ran her fingers through his green locks causing him to murmur his appreciation. He liked it when she did that, that soothing action of her fingers winding their way through his hair; it just...set his pulse racing from the tenderness of her touch.

"Even though you were holding the gun _all _wrong, you still looked very good with it in your hand." The Joker mumbled into her, his face paint wearing off onto her blue blouse as he snuggled into her further.

Georgiana started to stroke and massage the back of his neck, and his grip on her ass strengthened, which made her gasp. She was never surprised at how quickly he seemed to arouse her; the signs of her awakening desire fluttered in her belly and her breathing started to become a little harder.

The Joker lifted his head to gaze up at her, "If I give you a gun, you're not going to shoot yourself in the foot or _anything _are you?"

She removed his hands gently and knelt down so she came just below his nose, "I doubt my aim would be that precise. Anyway, I remember making at least one good shot in my life...if you recall?" She waggled her eyebrows at him, trying to get him to reminisce about the night that she shot Freddie in the back of his neck...which had been an absolute fluke.

Laughter bubbled out of him as he shook his head fondly, "Ah Princess..." He touched her face gently and started to mimic her soft, well spoken voice and delicate mannerisms, "_I was aiming for his shoulder_..."

"I don't sound like that."

Still impersonating her, "_Yes you do_."

Georgiana quickly kissed him to stop him from mocking her any further, and she could sense his surprise. He spoke out against her lips, "Mental note to self; make fun of Princesses more often'."He eased his tongue into her mouth and found hers, gently stroking and teasing it as his hands worked their way underneath her blouse.

His long fingers felt the warmth of her skin and he enjoyed the sensation of her body slowly melting into his. The Joker broke away from the kiss, "Take your clothes off, or I'll have to use the knife again." He said mischievously, "but do it, _slowly_..."

She looked at him sideways, "You want me to do a strip tease?"

"No, no." He picked her up and set her down on the floor, "Just take your time." He sat on the edge of the bed and eagerly awaited for her to disrobe for him.

Georgiana was a little embarrassed to say the least, but from the way she saw the Joker staring at her, he definitely didn't think she had anything to be embarrassed about. As each layer of clothing came off, one by one, the Joker had to keep the primal urge to just completely _fuck_ her brains out contained within himself. He wanted to test himself, to see how much temptation he could resist...to see how much effort it would take to control himself.

Now that she was standing completely naked in front of him, he took the time to indulge himself in her vulnerable nudity. The paleness of her skin, the softness of her curves; her breasts - small but beautifully shaped - and her baby soft thighs that he liked to stroke with his finger tips. And not to mention, the modest triangle of pretty coppery curls that protected her womanhood. He cleared his throat, and without taking his eyes away from raking over her body, he spoke deeply, "Come over here, I'm getting _very_ lonely."

Georgiana walked over to him and pressed herself up against him so she could feel his hard length through his clothing. The roughness of the fabric against her skin, especially her hardened nipples, caused her to moan his name under her breath. Her arms wound around his neck and she looked up at him with half lidded eyes that swam with a wanton desire that she wanted him to take care of.

That's all it took for the Joker to playfully throw her down onto the bed and rip his own clothes off with lightening speed. Once he was naked, he crawled up onto the bed and hovered over her, before lowering himself to catch her mouth in a slow, seductive kiss. His hands caressed her as they moved sensuously over her body, trying to map a course to her feminine folds.

Georgiana's cool hands grasped his large member and he instantly reacted by letting out a low moan. She gently pushed him onto his back and straddled his legs, before taking his long shaft in her small hand. She moved slowly at first, gliding her hand up and down, before lowering her mouth to kiss him gently on the head of his cock.

"Oh _fuck_..." The Joker gasped as Georgiana then began to lick and suck him, torturing him sweetly with her mouth. With her hand moving a little faster, she felt him respond to her ministrations, as his hips moved in rhythm with her movements.

"Shit, Princess stop." His words came out as raspy, urgent breaths, "I want to finish in you."

She gave his penis a cheeky lick before laughing gently, and rose up on her knees. The Joker immediately grasped hold of her waist and skilfully manoeuvred it so he was now on top. "Teasing me, huh?" He looked down into her mischievous green eyes, "I think someone needs to be taught a lesson."

He deliberately pushed himself slowly into her wet silky entrance, and circled his fingertip on her soft throbbing nub. His head lowered and he grazed one of her hardened nipples with his teeth, making her arch her back in ecstasy.

"Oh God." She moaned with delight, and her eyes closed as he took his time in thrusting in and out. He started to rotate his hips without fully exiting from her, and this caused him to hit her sweet spot from slightly different angles. Her hands moved down from his powerful shoulders and they settled on his muscular buttocks, which she massaged in time with his gyrations.

The Joker's thrusts intensified as Georgiana's moans of joy started to get louder and louder, and his mouth sought out the arch of her neck and bit her gently as he felt her orgasm shudder through her body and vibrate around his cock. He kept plunging into her to prolong her pleasure, and her moans got louder and throatier as he continued - so much so, that she came for a second time.

Once he was sure of her satisfaction, he felt his own orgasm sweep over him and his body climaxed blissfully into her. He was careful not to just drop himself on top of her after his release for fear of 'crushing' Georgiana under his weight. But he managed to lower his top half down slowly so he could feel her pretty little breasts push up against his chest.

No sooner had the Joker come, when a brisk knock on the door caused Georgiana to stiffen in his arms. She looked up at him, but he was still in his post-sex happy place.

"Jack..._Jack_? Someone's at the door."

He was still inside her when he turned his head to yell out with a voice still thick with desire, "FUCK OFF, I'M BUSY!"

Koko's voice mumbled something about the boys being gathered now in the kitchen and waiting for his orders. The Joker groaned spectacularly, "Ugh...no rest for the wicked, Princess."


	18. Chapter 18

Cookies for ElaEnchanted21, RosalieRowan and Beshineshi for reviewing**! **:D and also to UnicornzAreReal and mithrabear for the follows/fave! Thank you guys!

Quick note: I've described Nebraska as being 'Midwestern' – I got my info from Wikipedia so apologies if this is wrong :S If it is wrong, please let me know and I'll change it (I'm from the UK and my American geography is not exactly, um, well informed...)

Songs for le playlist are Florence + The Machine – "Seven Devils" and Ellie Goulding– "Only You", links are on my profile :D

Disclaimer: I am Chris Nolan and/or DC Comics...so it's all good.

##################################################################################

**Chapter 18**

"Hello..."

Ace didn't bother to turn around and respond to the greeting, instead she ignored it completely. Her mouth was set into a grim line as she busied herself with shoving large quantities of shotguns, machine guns and pistols into three voluminous sports bags.

"Ace, I'm so sorry." Georgiana came up behind the athletic woman, and tried to get attention by patting her gently on the shoulder, but it was no use. With her back still to Georgiana, she spoke in a reproachful tone:

"Yeah, I'm sure you are."

"I really am, Ace. Please, believe me..."

Ace sharply turned her head and glared at Georgiana, whose guilt was pressing in on her temples due to the look that Ace launched at her like a silent arrow. It was a tight, awkward moment that stretched between the two women, until Ace's face seem to sag involuntarily.

"It's not the first time another person's lies have gotten me into trouble, _Miss_."

Georgiana felt like she'd just been struck across the face. For the first time, she realised she was a selfish woman. Only thinking about her own needs, without realising how much danger she had put Ace in.

_But, in the end, it's all about survival, Georgie.._She shook her head to herself as she battled against the brutal words spilling forth into her mind. Y_ou sound just like daddy..._

That last thought caused Georgiana to shiver. She had to stop herself from visibly shaking, and tried hard to keep her voice from faltering.

"Ace, please don't call me 'Miss'...It's Georgiana, or even Georgie. Please, I'm so sorry...I do think of you as my friend, you know."

Ace twisted around in her spot and placed a Beretta 92FS Inox into the waistband of her trousers. Placing her hand on her hip, her face was still disturbingly stern. But slowly, as though having thought long and hard, she smiled wryly and raised her other hand to the apologetic woman in front of her.

Georgiana stared at the outstretched hand; the peace offering being laid out for her. "Friends?" She asked hopefully.

Ace grabbed Georgiana's hand by her side and brought it up, bridging the gap between them, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Friends. But no more lies...and I think I might call you, 'G'." She answered, and Georgiana reciprocated with a beaming smile.

"'G'...I like that." Georgiana let go of Ace's hand, and was about to root around inside the bags, when a sudden thought hit her like a runaway train, "What did you mean, it's not the first time that another person's lies have hurt you? And come to think of it, we never did trade stories..."

Looking down at the floor, Ace paused as she scrutinised something intensely, but Georgiana couldn't make out what she suddenly found so interesting on the ground.

"Ace...what did you _mean_?"

The taller woman looked grief stricken for the briefest of moments, but quickly pulled herself together. Tilting her head to the side, she fixed her eyes on the wall behind Georgiana and spoke very quietly:

"It wasn't her fault; it was mine, for trusting her in the first place."

"Who are you talking about?" Georgiana asked gently.

Ace breathed out through her nose and looked Georgiana straight in the eye.

"You probably can tell that I'm not from Gotham, originally."

"I had a hunch; your accent is way too _Midwestern_ for Gotham."

"Ha, yeah...I'm from Nebraska; a place called McCook. But, I left when I was 21 and joined the army. I wasn't great at school, kinda preferred being outdoors – running, jumping, climbing trees – that sort of thing."

"A tomboy..." Georgiana grinned.

"You can say that again! So, I was in the army...and I met someone." Ace looked so distant; her face tensing as she recounted the painful memories, "Basically...I loved her. I just absolutely _loved _her - unconditionally. And she told me...she felt the same."

"What happened between the two of you?"

"God..." Ace shook her head sadly, "Her father was a high ranking officer – a Brigadier General. But when he found out his little girl was _tipping the velvet_, let's just say he wasn't too happy about it. And..." Ace swallowed harshly, "...he arranged it so that I was court-martialled for sexual assault."

"WHAT? Did she stick up for you!?"

The tone of Ace's breathing deepened; her chest rose and fell with unspent emotions.

"No. She didn't. She testified against me."

"The _bitch_!" Georgiana felt the stinging injustice for Ace; it was disgusting that she had been strung up like a skinned rabbit. _It's the money, and the power it brings... _Georgiana flinched inwardly.

Ace shook her head, "Her father had threatened her into testifying, and it was the final nail in the coffin. I was dishonourably discharged and sent home in disgrace. When I did get home, I couldn't get a job and everyone pretty much turned against me – friends _and_ family. So, I did the only thing I could do; I left."

"Ace, that's _awful! _Couldn't you fight it?"

"With what? I had no money, no power, and no friends in the _right places_. My life was completely ruined."

"And so you came to Gotham..."

"...and worked for Gambol, and then...your _boyfriend._" Ace couldn't help but snort with laughter; the bizarre depiction of the Joker made her feel a little better, even if only for a split second.

"Oh, come on! That's the worst description for him, and you know it." Georgiana thumped her softly on the arm. "It's like saying he's an altar boy..."

Ace burst out in a manic fit of laughter, and Georgiana shook her head and looked up at her friend.

"But, Ace – seriously though...I'm really sorry about what's happened to you...it must have been horrible."

"It's...just one of those things, isn't it?"

Before Georgiana could answer, they were loudly joined by another person in the room.

Benny stalked towards them, but he focussed only on Ace as he spoke. "You finished with the guns? We gotta be ready for tomorrow."

"What's going on tomorrow?" Georgiana asked him, but all she got in return was a sullen look. She scowled right back at him, and Benny had the decency to look a little nervous.

Ace answered her though, before any trouble could start: "We're picking up that guy you worked with at the Gotham Herald – Jimmy, was it?"

"Why are you picking up Jimmy?"

"Because, Princess, I need to smoke a _bat _out into the open."

The trio turned to look at the Joker as he waltzed into the room like a man without a care in the world. His face paint was almost worn off from his and Georgiana's earlier frisky encounter, and he hadn't bothered to re-apply it.

"And guess what your job is going to be...go on, _guess_." He was speaking only to Georgiana, and his two employees looked on with fascination. The Joker was talking to her, teasing her in a friendly rather than an antagonistic or manipulative way, like he normally would with anyone else.

Georgiana knew where this was going, "It's..._guarding the base..._isn't it_?" _She answered flatly.

"We have a winner! Your prize is...this!" He pulled the Glock from its leather holster, and plonked it into her outstretched hand. The Joker mock-celebrated at Georgiana, waving his hands enthusiastically in the air, and she tried to cover the disappointment that was threatening to weigh her down.

She looked at the sleek, silver weapon in her hand and tried to accustom herself with the feeling of it. Turning it around, she accidently pointed it at Benny who instinctively ducked and swore loudly:

"Jesus! Watch where you're pointin' that thing!_" _His rant was cut short, however, when he saw the look that the Joker flung at him. Benny froze on the spot, and a little bead of sweat broke out on his forehead and dribbled down his nose, then casually plopped off at the end.

The Joker poked his tongue into his cheek, making the scar on his right cheek protrude further. Still staring at Benny, and without anyone noticing he pulled out a switch blade from his pocket; the sharp _flick_ of the knife opening up caused Benny to visibly baulk at the sound.

"I would find somewhere else to be, _Benny, _if I were you..." The Joker sang at his cowering henchman.

Benny nodded his head so vigorously, it was a wonder that it didn't snap off from his neck. He ran out of the room without a backward glance, and the Joker turned around to meet the gaze of the two women who were watching him in silence.

"Men, huh?" The Joker preened himself a little, and made to saunter off himself, but Georgiana lightly pulled at his arm and he stopped, "_Yeeesss_?"

"Can't I come and help you tomorrow?"

"Uh, let me see..." The Joker tapped the flat of his switch blade on his chin as he contemplated the answer. "Nope!"

"Why?"

"Because, Princess, guarding our little _viper's_ nest is the most important job in the whole scheme!" He leant in closer to her and his voice was low, "And besides, I need my wits about me. With you there..." A faint flicker of concern emerged in his eyes, only to be chased away by his dark thoughts.

Georgiana sighed, "OK, OK."

The Joker was clearly a little disturbed by the conversation and his demeanour became rough once again. He grunted at Ace, "Are you ready?"

"Almost, boss. Just a couple of things I need to fix."

He nodded, and looked back at Georgiana, "I'll be busy for the rest of the day." And abruptly stalked off out of the room, leaving her alone with Ace.

"Well, that was _that..." _Georgiana said sarcastically.

"He's right though...you're just not ready. I haven't even taught you how to _handle _yourself, if you know what I mean?"

Georgiana gave her a piqued look, and asked: "Ever heard of 'learning on the job'?"

"Pffft! _Dying_ on the job, more like."

"We'll see."

##################################################################################

Jimmy sat in his room at Arkham, flexing the fingers on his hand. He curled them slowly up into his palms - his nails making small moon shaped indentations in his skin - and stretched them out fully again.

He was mulling over his part in Crane's mind-numbingly crazy plan. The way Jimmy saw it, he was basically going to be bait for the Joker, and he was understandably nervous about the whole thing.

At first, he'd point-blank refused to do it; he wouldn't ever willingly go near that painted lunatic again if he could help it. But, Crane had mentioned something that had captured his attention like a moth to a flame.

They were doing it to lure the Joker out, and his _love interest. _

Jimmy could tell that the cold-hearted doc had a bit of a 'thing' for Georgiana, but he conceded that Crane probably wasn't interested in her in a purely traditional sense. Crane had explained to him that he'd wanted the chance to study her; she apparently had medically interesting reactions to certain situations that were not exactly average.

_Bullshit... _is what Jimmy had thought straight away. Crane clearly wanted to use Georgiana to get his rocks off somehow, and he was trying to dress it up as a kind of weird _project. _

However, Jimmy was only too pleased to help wherever he could, if it meant that stuck up bitch got what she deserved.

_I don't see what the whole fucking fuss about her is..._he thought to himself as he lay down on his bed. _I hope he surgically removes that silver spoon that's rammed up her ass...heh._

As he closed his eyes to fall asleep, a little smile perched itself on his lips as he thought of the pain Georgiana had coming to her.

##################################################################################

Georgiana heard him get up early that morning; his bare feet landing on the floor with a dull thud. She pretended to be asleep and kept herself turned away from the Joker as she felt him twisting himself around on the bed.

Some of her hairs felt as though they were being pulled ever-so-gently out her scalp, and slowly she realised he was stroking her splayed out tendrils very delicately. Georgiana heard him breathe out through his nose, as if he was resigned to the fact he had to leave the bed, and she felt his weight lift off of the mattress.

As the Joker was quietly getting ready, Georgiana was running through her own little plan in her head. She was going to wait until he was out of the room, and quickly get ready...

_Oh, oh – he's coming back over again. _

The Joker's coarse hands gripped her shoulder lightly, and he pulled her onto her back. Georgiana murmured and fluttered her eyelashes slowly at him, and made a show of being groggy.

"You are the _worst _liar, Princess..."

Georgiana let out a deep giggle that sounded like it was reverberating around in her chest. "But the thing is...I always try."

She reached up to him to pull him closer to her; he had his full Joker regalia on now, including his freshly applied face paint. Georgiana looked into his dark ringed eyes, and kissed him very gently on his lips.

The Joker pulled away from her abruptly; he wasn't going to let himself be distracted, no matter how much he desperately wanted to be. He was a man with a job to do today, and his complete concentration was required to get it done.

He looked down at her; she was so soft and inviting all tucked up in the blankets, and he inwardly groaned. Georgiana was staring at him from under her eyelashes, and she spoke to him in that innocent way he found so very appealing: "Aren't you going to be late?"

Trying to keep his grumpiness at bay, he nodded and tried to stop thinking about how much he wanted to delve in between her legs...

"We'll be heading out in thirty minutes; you got that gun I gave you?" Georgiana nodded sleepily, and he cleared his throat, "I doubt anything will happen but, if it does..."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." She sat up in the bed and covered herself with the blankets, not realising how very alluring he found her bashful modesty to be. "Hope you get Jimmy."

"Oh, don't _you _worry about that!" He gave her a forceful kiss, and she winced a little from the hand he had gripped her hair with. "We should be back tonight...if all goes to, uh, _plan. _But, you just never know with the Bat. I think he has a crush on me or something._"_

He gave her another kiss, but it was a softer one this time, and trailed a long finger down her cheek.

"I'll see you tonight then, Jack. Be _careful_."

The Joker grinned and winked at her before launching himself off of the bed. He cast one last look at her before leaving the room, and then finally, Georgiana was alone.

She threw the blankets away from her like they were on fire, and hurried to put her clothes on. The Glock that the Joker had given to her was resting on the dresser, so she picked it up and shoved it in the waistband of her trousers; the coolness of the metal against her back gave her a little shiver of excitement.

As stealthily as she could, Georgiana wandered down the flight of stairs, keeping her breathing and the sound of her footfall as quiet as possible. The anticipation was growing inside of her and she couldn't keep her heart from hammering away, causing her to tremble slightly.

She knew that they were meeting in the massive garage area that the warehouse was equipped with, and when she arrived and cracked the metal door open to peek through, Georgiana witnessed for the first time, Jack's _organisation _in full flow.

His men were loading up a massive truck with all sorts of weaponry that Georgiana could only describe as _impressive. _Ace was there too, but she was busy helping a couple of men to load a smaller van with more artillery.

Ace motioned for one of the henchmen, a youngish, blond haired guy, to get into the driver's seat of the van, while Ace slid into the passenger side. It was at that moment, Georgiana saw the Joker stride into the garage and haul himself into the truck via a sliding door at the side.

He bellowed with a gleeful viciousness, "It's bat-hunting season, boys!" and with that signal the remaining men also hauled themselves into the truck and the vehicles rolled out of the garage in quick succession.

Georgiana sprang into action and ran towards a wooden board that was fixed securely onto the wall by the door she had just spied through. Rows of car keys dangled from the hooks that were wedged into the wood. She picked up a set of keys and rushed towards the remaining vehicles that had been left behind – there were dozens of different cars, vans and other transportation to choose from. Clearly, the money from the casino heist hadn't just gone towards weapons...

She pressed the key fob and the lights of a very ordinary, grey Chevy Impala flashed on and off to signify that it was unlocked. Georgiana ran to the car and slipped inside quickly to turn the engine on.

Once the car was ready to go, she looked at herself in the rear view mirror and whispered, "No going back now." And set off to follow the Joker's convoy into battle with the Dark Knight.

##################################################################################

**Author's notes: I promise, we'll get to the action in the next chapter! Just wanted to get something out sooner rather than later...I'm hoping to get the next chapter out on Saturday xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Big shout out to RosalieRowan for reviewing!** :D **and also to Hopej25 for the fave! You guys are the bee's knees!

All lyrics for "Everybody's Changing" that are used in this chapter belong to Keane (song link is on my profile).

Disclaimer: My disclaimer would totally beat up your disclaimer...

##################################################################################

**Chapter 19**

The uncompromising greyness of the skyline seemed to mirror Jimmy's mood as they loaded him into the heavily armoured van. The GCPD had demanded that he was to be transported to the MCU, not only in a massively reinforced vehicle, but also with a police escort of two patrol cars and a small motorcycle unit.

Jimmy was _frightened_. More so than he had been, oddly, when he had been tormented by the Joker and then eventually saved by the Batman. It seemed to him to be due, partially at least, to the build up. This..._waiting around_ for his part in the main event to begin didn't help the anxious anticipation that was now crawling it's way up and down his back. Bleak images of cattle about to enter an abattoir kept flashing up in front of his eyes, and he shook his head firmly to get rid of them.

He was now starting to think that perhaps this whole thing wasn't such a good idea. Yes, he wanted revenge for what the Joker had done to his face and his _life_ – he would be hard pushed now to find another place of work after his mental breakdown – but, was this the best plan? Putting himself in the path of the devastating hurricane that was the Joker? Why did it have to be him in the first place anyway?

Now, he sat waiting in the van, to which the back doors had not yet been closed. He watched carefully as Crane briskly walked up to the edge of the opening, his hands neatly clasped his back, and peered at Jimmy as though he were an animal in the zoo.

Crane was similarly trying to keep his emotions under wraps, but his were of an entirely different nature altogether to Jimmy's. The triumph he was currently experiencing made him feel a little giddy; everything that he wanted was just so _close_. He could practically hear Georgiana's screams, and it sent a frisson of pure delight right through his slight body.

But, as he had to remind himself, the day wasn't over yet. His coup de maître was Jimmy, and _he_ still needed to be sent over to the MCU. Everything that Crane and Hugo had discussed, relied heavily on tempting the Joker out of his hiding place, and Jimmy was the master stroke of the carefully planned operation to do...just...that.

"Doc...Batman _will _come to the rescue if there's any trouble, won't he?" Jimmy's voice broke into Crane's repellent daydream. The doctor narrowed his eyes and looked as though he were meticulously studying the scarred former reporter, like he was a bug under a magnifying glass.

Crane's eyes eventually dropped down slowly, and he saw a white thread trailing along the edge of his brown tweed jacket. His pale fingers reached down and picked it off in an accusatory manner; as though he couldn't quite believe the thread had dared to be there.

"Of course, Jimmy. _Bon voyage_." Crane spoke smoothly before the van's doors were slammed shut with a loud bang.

Crane felt a presence walk up behind him, and his suspicion was soon validated when a female voice spoke to him:

"We're ready."

He turned to look over his shoulder at Ramirez. Underneath the layers of her professionally tough exterior, he could see the waves of guilt shifting uncomfortably below her dark skin.

"What are you waiting for, then?"

##################################################################################

The car radio was still on, and Georgiana found herself mouthing the lyrics of the song that filtered through the car's speakers.

"_**So little time. Try to understand that I'm trying to make a move, just to stay in the game. I try to stay awake and remember my name.**_

_**But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same..."**_

Her mouth formed the song's words silently, almost robotically. But even if her physicality was seemingly beyond her control – her mind was another matter. Georgiana was battling her own common sense as she drove to keep up with the incognito vehicles that were hurtling along the freeway towards Gotham.

She _wasn't _ready; they were right -the Joker andAce. But, she was too stubborn to accept it and kept raging against her own better judgement. What was actually keeping her steering the car as she followed the convoy, was the prospect of seeing exactly what was going to happen – up close and personal. Call her a calculating voyeur, but she was intrigued to see the Joker at work. She knew what he was capable of, after she _knew _and loved him like no other. But it still excited her to the core to see the power, the tarnished beauty of his chaotic nature unfurl and truly make every man equal in it's wake.

Georgiana was also thinking about what the Joker's react ion would be, if he found out that she had followed them. Even though he still had elements of 'Jack' within him, the beast that was the Joker might lash out at her perceived disobedience to his orders. There was a volatility where the Joker was concerned; the limits to which Georgiana had not _quite_ found out how far she could push them to.

She smiled sadly as she remembered how ridiculously protective he had been of her when they were younger...but that protective streak seemed to have doubled in strength with his metamorphosis into the Joker. But, she subconsciously decided to allow him this possessiveness; she owed him that, she thought, due to the fact that she had failed him miserably on that night five years ago...

Blinking hard and swallowing to get rid of the bitter taste in her mouth, she indicated to come off the freeway, copying the Joker's convoy as it did the same. Georgiana was careful not to be too close behind them, allowing a few cars to come in front of her, just in case the Joker happened to see her through the windscreen..._but then again, he is inside of a huge truck_, she thought to herself.

For a little while, nothing terribly eventful happened. They just appeared to drive and drive, and _drive_. Georgiana was getting incredibly restless, her palms feeling sweaty as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. Her focus was momentarily diverted to the silver Glock that she had put on the passenger seat beside her. It glinted beautifully as a sharp sliver of sunlight escaped from a break in the grey clouds above, and it almost made her lose sight of the Joker's vehicles.

Swiftly, she cut in front of a battered, maroon coloured Chrysler Neon – and the driver honked their horn at her in frustration.

"_Sorry_..." She waved her hand so they could see her apology, and she caught a glimpse of a very rude hand gesture in the rear view mirror.

"Asshole..."

They finally approached a two level street; a street sign pointed to indicate the upper and lower levels – "Upper Jameson Drive" and "Lower Jameson Drive" respectively.

She followed them as they took the lower level entrance, and right on cue, a police escorted armoured vehicle entered the street around the same time.

"No plans, my _ass_..." Georgiana chuckled. However, her mirth was short lived as her eyes grew wide at the sight of the Joker's truck pulling up beside the armoured vehicle, on the _wrong_ side of the road, causing oncoming cars to veer off or be crushed, and the truck's cargo door slowly slid open...

##################################################################################

Swat team officers Karlsson and Taylor were in charge of driving Jimmy Vale to the MCU, in what they thought was a pretty routine escort operation.

What they weren't expecting were the patrol cars, in front and behind them, being blown to smithereens, and the motorcycle unit consequently catching fire from the explosions and crashing.

Officer Karlsson, who was driving, swerved madly to dodge the sudden chaos and the massive amounts of debris that was being hurled directly at them.

"Shit! What the fu-?" Karlsson's words escaped him as he looked out of the window, and saw a sight that made his blood run cold. The Joker was aiming a machine gun at the side of their van, and if that wasn't enough – the clown caught Karlsson's eye, and waved cheerily at him before firing copious amounts of bullets into the van's side.

Taylor whipped the police radio up to his lips and shouted, "We've got company! Send back up, NOW!"

The officers watched in stark fear as the Joker dropped his machine gun, and _lovingly_ snatched up a bazooka from one of his masked henchmen.

"That's _him! _Holy fuck!" Taylor panicked as the Joker started to take his aim, but he stopped suddenly. Something appeared to catch his eye up ahead, and he lowered the bazooka momentarily. The Joker stuck his head out of the truck, and the officers saw him stare with a dark fascination at whatever had captured his attention. They followed his admiring gaze towards a fantastically brutal looking vehicle that was heading straight towards the Joker's truck.

The Joker made a circular hand gesture to one of his men who was hidden from view inside the truck. All of a sudden their vehicle accelerated, leaving the officers and Jimmy Vale behind in their wake.

##################################################################################

Georgiana saw the acceleration of the Joker's truck and immediately decided that something even _bigger_ was about to happen. She had been following (albeit at a slight distance) behind the armoured transport the Joker had been firing at, but now she pulled off to the road's shoulder where she had noticed a narrow workman's passageway.

Once the car was parked up, she grabbed the Glock with trembling hands and leapt into the passageway. She made it just in time to witness the Joker's truck cut across in front of the police vehicle that was carrying Jimmy, and effectively caused it to come to a screeching halt and blocked any escape route.

Georgiana peeked around the edge of the passageway, holding her gun up. Frustratingly, she could only see what was going on from one side; but she could hear the fierce roar of a powerful engine as it came closer from the opposite side of the truck. Pin pricks of worry nipped at her brain when she heard the Joker's tell-tale cackle, followed by the howl of the bazooka. However, the worry soon dissolved when she heard him goading an adversary that she could not see. From his harsh taunts, it appeared to be the Batman.

On the side she could see, the van that had been carrying Ace screeched into action and came up close behind police van and stopped abruptly a few metres away.

Ace stalked out of the passenger side and lobbed some sort of green object at the back doors of the van, which stuck to them with a hollow thump.

"Wow..." Georgiana muttered under hear breath as she saw Ace literally sprint like an athletic champion in the opposite direction of the green object. At the same time, her van reversed at a breathtaking speed also.

A huge, noisy explosion burst a hole in the armoured van's back doors, causing a thick smoke to quickly develop in the aftermath. Once the smoke had dispersed, she saw a familiar face fall out of the newly created opening in a panicked daze.

Jimmy staggered to his feet and tried to run in a random direction, which just so happened to be towards Georgiana, but Ace was soon on his tail. However, Ace was so focused on Jimmy that she didn't see one of the Swat officers, who was steadily training his gun on her - but Georgiana did.

She shakily lifted her gun quickly, and fired it at the officer. The first shot missed him, but it made him look over in her direction to see where it had come from. Georgiana pulled the trigger again, and appeared to graze his left arm as he clutched it in agony and dove for cover.

This interruption had managed to give Ace enough time to grab a blubbering Jimmy, and whack her gun into the side of his head with a brute force. She caught him as he flopped forward and proceeded to unceremoniously drag him over to the waiting van, which sped off as soon as they set foot inside.

"Thank God..." Beads of sweat were now running down Georgiana's face from the adrenalin coursing through her veins. She ducked back into the passageway and leant her back against the stone wall, trying to regain her composure.

The wail of multiple police sirens were heard coming closer to the scene, and she peeked out once again to see what was happening.

##################################################################################

Blake and Gordon were driving at a break neck speed and arrived on the scene moments later, as they saw a black van speed past them.

Gordon ripped the police radio up and yelled, "There's a black GMC van heading south from Lower Jameson Drive onto LaSalle Street – get someone on it NOW!"

Blake was driving and pulled up, unknowingly, near where Georgiana was hiding. He and Gordon exited their unmarked police car and saw the wrecked armoured vehicle in front of them.

Ramirez, who had just arrived in another car, raced up to them both with a panicky expression: "Where's Jimmy?" She cried.

"From the looks of his transport, it would be a safe bet that he's been taken..." Gordon breathed out of his nose and a steely look crossed his eyes. The sounds of carnage were steadily growing in volume as the Joker and Batman continued to battle on the other side of the massive truck.

"We need to get in there and help Batman!" Blake cried at Gordon, who swiftly held a hand up to stop the earnest Detective's tirade.

"Batman said he would give me the signal when we should go in."

"Since when did we take orders from a vigilante? This is _crazy!" _

"You will not make a _move _detective; that's an order!"

As they continued to argue, Ramirez started to look around at the scene and she saw something up ahead that made her skin tingle. A quick flash of red hair from a passageway caused her to blink hard, and she cleared her throat. Was that who she thought it was? And why was she on her own, entirely exposed and without the Joker's protection?

"Lieutenant, Detective? I think the Swat Team Captain needed to talk to you back there..." Ramirez told them with a firm voice, and they suspected nothing. Once she had gotten rid of them, she walked calmly up to where she had seen the figure and removed her gun from its holster slowly.

She peered around the corner, right into the face of Georgiana. In a heartbeat, Ramirez launched herself at Georgiana, who was understandably taken by surprise, and the women wrestled fiercely on the ground.

Georgiana tried to lash out at Ramirez, and managed to get a swift couple of kicks into the officer's legs. But Ramirez had years of police training on her side, and ultimately got Georgiana to release her gun by cracking her hand against the concreted floor.

She wailed in agony as the shooting pains darted from her knuckles and whipped up her forearm, causing her fingers to involuntarily release her grip on the Glock. Ramirez viciously head butted Georgiana, which made her see stars, and soon everything faded to black.

The officer lowered her face towards Georgiana as though she were inspecting for any damage, and she quietly spoke to the unconscious woman beneath her, "Please forgive me, it's nothing personal."

Ramirez hurriedly grabbed her cell phone from her pocket, and dialled a number. Without waiting for the person on the other end to speak, she hissed:

"I've got what you want, I'll drop her off."

##################################################################################


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you lovely reviewers - LiesjeeeWxX , RosalieRowan, The Burlesque Mistress 92 and Beshineshi. :) And thank you LittleMissPandy-Chanfor the fave/follow! :D

Play rehearsals are so crazy, which means my updates are a bit spaced out :S I wanted to get on with the story and not be so late with this update. Sorry if it came out a bit crappy and slightly filler-ish :S

Disclaimer: Disclaimer-ma-bob

##################################################################################

**Chapter 20**

Ramirez had met Crane at the specified rendezvous point – an isolated, dilapidated old farm on the outskirts of Gotham – and now she wanted his assurance that her mother would be safe. The doctor had apparently brought some sort of 'back up' with him in the form of an extremely hefty lackey, so she nervously showed the two men to her car, where an unconscious Georgiana was trapped in the trunk.

"Now, Dr. Crane...you have what you want." Ramirez held the anger in her voice as she spoke, and eyeballed the arrogant man in front of her.

"Pop the trunk, Officer. I want to make sure the merchandise is _intact_."

Ramirez glared at him, and then stiffly shoved a key into the trunk's lock, which lifted up to reveal the prized specimen. Crane's eyes assessed her quickly; taking in the bruise forming on her face where Ramirez had head butted her. He also saw the faint remnants of red face paint that still lingered on her lips – clearly caused from an encounter with the Joker, which she had appeared to have noticeably tried to wipe off. Crane's teeth clenched from the evidence of intimacy; even the slight presence of it made him extremely uncomfortable.

Breathing deeply, his fingers stretched out to check her pulse and made contact with her cool skin. He curled his fingers slightly and dragged his nails over her soft flesh, gently scraping them down to her exposed collar bone.

"There, you see? She's alive, she's _here_. OK? My mother is going to be safe now, right?" Ramirez desperately snatched at his forearm, which earned her a frosty glare from Crane.

"Yes, she's safe. But I suggest you unhand me immediately, or I may suddenly develop a _swift_ change of heart." If his words didn't cause Ramirez to tremble, then his spiteful look most certainly did.

She quickly released his arm, and Crane called out to the man behind him.

"Cappi, bring Miss Quinn to the van."

Cappi did as he was told and Crane hovered in the background like an overly keen vulture; with his arms crossed and waiting impatiently for his borrowed henchman to bring Georgiana to his transport. Due to his connections with the Falcone / Maroni mob families, they would on occasion lend him some muscle – so long as he kept on sending their men to Arkham, and not to County.

As Georgiana was being carried in Cappi's arms, she started to come back to life. Her head felt like it was pounding, and it hurt to even open her eyelids. But this strange sensation of being held aloft was making her feel nauseous, and being in the semi-dazed state that she was, Georgiana softly asked Cappi to put her down.

"Hey, Doc! Looks like the girl's awake." Cappi grunted at Crane as he ignored Georgiana's request. Crane stalked over to the van as Cappi laid her down on the back seat to look at her. When she finally clapped eyes on Crane, Georgiana's survival instincts kicked in dramatically and she began to lash out. She gave Cappi a ferocious whack around his face, and landed a fantastically direct kick into his groin.

Cappi staggered back from the car's open door, and Georgiana leapt off of the back seat and ran as fast as she could. Crane inwardly admired her spirit as he pulled out a small tranquilizer dart gun from inside his jacket, and trained it on her departing form. He pulled the trigger, and the dart embedded itself in Georgiana's right buttock. The drug worked quickly on her and she fell forward into the ground like a domino.

Crane smirked to himself and quipped, "The _effect_ I have on women..." He put the gun back inside its holster under his jacket and looked down disdainfully at Cappi.

"Go f_etch, _Cappi." He was not a man that was designed for any major physical exertion, so he motioned for Cappi to go and pick up Georgiana. Cappi growled, but he was under orders from Maroni to do anything this creepy doctor told him to do. The henchmen heaved himself off of the floor, giving his private parts a quick _reshuffle _after being attacked, and stomped over to Georgiana's prostrate body. He ripped the dart out of her backside and lugged her over his shoulder, with Crane watching intently the whole time.

With Georgiana now sedated, Crane turned to glance at Ramirez, who wore a sharp look of regret.

"Thank you, Officer. You did _very_ well."

##################################################################################

The black van pulled up at the Joker's hideout, and parked itself just outside the main entrance. Ace was still running off of adrenalin, and her face carried a slight flush to her cheeks. She turned to look directly at the blond henchman that was currently sitting behind the wheel.

"Carl, can you help me put him in the 'guest room'?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered gruffly, and went to open his door. However, something stopped him and he turned to look back at Ace, "Do ya think he's stopped crying yet."

"Ha, no! When the Joker gets back, he'll _really _give him something to cry about." Ace said with a wry smile.

They exited the van and walked around to the back to hurl open the doors. A terrified Jimmy was sitting in the far corner, knees up to his chest with his face clasped in his hands.

"Hey bud; we got a _real_ nice place to put ya in." Carl drawled and Jimmy whipped his head up.

"P-p-please, God no..."

Ace produced her Berretta and pointed it at Jimmy, "Get your fucking hands on your head, and _move."_

Jimmy complied, his breathing growing harsher as he moved towards them. He couldn't process his emotions properly; it had all gone horribly wrong, Batman had been too busy battling the Joker to come and rescue him. And now he was here; he should have just told Crane to go fuck himself slowly into oblivion.

They dragged him inside and roughly took him up the stairs to the first floor, occasionally striking him if he didn't move as quickly as they felt he should be. They stopped in front of a large metal fronted door, and Jimmy could just about see his face in the dulled reflection. Looking up, he saw words that were inscribed with jagged, scratchy lines that read 'GUEST ROOM'. Jimmy broke out in a cold sweat upon reading the words; he knew that anyone who stayed in this room would never be treated like a _guest_.

"We hope ya enjoy your stay here!" Carl sniggered and bashed Jimmy's head against the door. Ace quickly opened the door and shoved Jimmy in, who was now bleeding profusely from his nose.

"What are you going to do with me?" Jimmy yelled at them from his position on the floor.

"We're not going to do anything with you...but, _Joker_ will though!" Ace raised her eyebrows and promptly shut the door on him.

She left Carl to stand guard outside the guest room, and went in search of Georgiana. Ace hoped that she didn't feel too bad about not coming along this morning, but it really was for the best. Georgiana would have been so overwhelmingly out of her depth, and Ace and the Joker had enough on their plate without worrying about her. Thankfully, she had remained at the hideout, safe and sound.

Ace knocked on Georgiana's bedroom door, "G? You in there?" she called out, but there was no answer. Turning the handle slowly, Ace popped her head around the door, "G? I'm back, you want to go and do some shooting practice?"

The room was empty, silent and somewhat messy. The covers of the bed looked like they had been thrown off quickly and were currently pooled on the floor in a heap. Ace was nonplussed at the scene, and she entered the room slowly. Why was Georgiana not answering her? _Maybe she's pissed? Christ..._Ace thought inwardly and continued to check everywhere, including the bathroom, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Where the hell is _she_?" Ace was starting to panic, _the garage maybe? _She thought, before racing out of the room and down the three flights of stairs. She called out Georgiana's name constantly, and each time Ace received no answer, her hope started to dwindle.

Once in the garage, she noticed something straight away was amiss. The grey Chevy Impala was gone; none of the Joker's men had taken any other vehicles apart from the truck and the black van.

"_Fuck!" _Ace raised her hand to her forehead and emitted a long slew of profanities, pacing back and forth as she tried to think of where Georgiana could have gone. She had to find her before the Joker got back...she had to. Ace didn't dare to try and envisage what the Joker would do if he found out his _companion _wasn't where he thought she was.

##################################################################################

The MCU was in absolute chaos as the Joker and his men were being caged in the barred holding cells. There were too many of them, and the MCU itself had a limited capacity for the amount of people it could hold temporarily.

With Batman's help they had managed to take the Joker into custody, and now the man who had caused so much disruption, was sitting patiently on a bench inside one of the holding cells. He was tapping his fingers in an unruffled rhythm as he smiled at Blake, who was standing on the other side of the bars with Gordon. The two men were watching the Joker very carefully, and Gordon held his nerves deep within his chest.

The painted man before him was vastly unpredictable and yet so_ brilliant_ at what he did, Gordon knew that he could never really second guess him. He was used to thinking of all eventualities, but when faced with a mind like the Joker's...it could prove to be an impossible task.

Blake, on the other hand, was trying to deny himself the luxury of fury as the Joker continued to goad him with his ludicrously composed and, frankly, odd dignity.

The Joker noticed Blake's inner turmoil, and was secretly very pleased by it. He was enjoying watching the detective struggle with his moral duty. He was clearly torn between his ethics and what he_ really_ wanted to do to the Joker; which was to lift his gun up and _shoot _him right between the eyes.

To ramp up the tension, the Joker called out to Blake in an amiable manner: "You _know_, you haven't read me my rights yet." His grisly smile grew even wider as he saw the rage swimming around in Blake's eyes. "Or, do your little rules not stretch to people like _me?"_

Gordon turned his back on the Joker and spoke quietly to Blake, "Don't let him get to you; he wants you to get mad. If you lose control, he's winning."

"It's very rude to talk about someone as if they're not here, you now." The Joker spoke sadly and he pretended to look a little wounded.

Gordon looked over his shoulder at the Joker, whose face ruptured into a large sadistic grin as he caught his eye. Giggling like a kid, he shook his head and his dull, greasy green tendrils whipped around his face.

"Have you got anything on him?" Gordon asked Blake, who shook his head.

"_Nothing._ No matching prints, DNA or dental. Oh, and his _fashion _tastes run to the custom made." Blake answered sarcastically. "Technically, he doesn't exist."

Gordon narrowed his eyes, and sighed, "Bring him to Interrogation."

Blake motioned for the Swat team members to train their guns on the Joker as they led him out in handcuffs to the interrogation room. As he walked past Blake, the Joker raised a provocative eyebrow at him. Gordon noticed this and whispered to Blake: "Stay _calm. _I'll talk to him._"_

"Maybe that's for the best; I think I'd be tempted to ram a chair up his ass..."

The Joker was thrown into a chair inside the interrogation room, and he grunted from the impact. The handcuffs they had placed on him were chafing him red-raw now, but he didn't care; the pain made him remember that he was on a mission to spread the good word – and the word was _anarchy. _

The police and the rest of the 'Gotham-ites' were behaving exactly how he expected them to do, and if it weren't for the introduction of the Bat, then he probably would have gotten a tad bored. The police were running around like headless chickens, dithering and diving in all sorts of directions, which was amusing for a short time. But...Batman, he added a brand new spin on the whole scene. The Joker could see that they were two sides of a bad penny and he had a distinct feeling that they were strangely similar in a way.

Gordon abruptly opened the door and strode towards the table, which pulled the Joker out of his thoughts.

"_Hi_."

The Lieutenant sat down in front of the Joker and was firm as he spoke: "Where is he?"

"I think _lover boy_ is behind the two-way mirror over there." The Joker pointed to the rectangular mirror to the side and Blake, who was watching sternly from the other side, gripped the arm rests of his chair with an alarming strength.

"What have you done with Jimmy Vale?"

"Jimmy? Oh, _Jimmy. _Yes, yes, yes...well, I haven't done anything to him." The Joker shrugged his shoulders and protested his innocence, while Gordon's face grew even greyer with exhaustion. The Joker took in the Lieutenant's rapid fatigue and spoke in an eerily seductive voice:

"So much injustice. And all because the Batman won't reveal who he really is..."

"Where is Jimmy Vale?" Gordon persisted, his voice low.

"Do you think life is fair, Lieutenant? You work your tail off to make an honest buck, while all around you there's corruption, greed and vice. Even in your little police department...you just can't trust anyone, can you Lieutenant?" The Joker leant in towards Gordon, who couldn't help but glance at the wall mounted camera nervously. "Now, chaos...ah, the beauty of chaos is...that it's fair."

Gordon blinked at the Joker, before shaking his head sadly. He got up slowly to leave the room without uttering a word. The Joker's brow furrowed and he cried out at Gordon's departing form, "I'll take a black coffee!" Gordon shut the door, leaving the Joker alone in the Interrogation room.

"_Do you remember who are you?"_

The Joker spun around in his chair, still handcuffed, and grinned at Batman who now emerged from the shadows. "Ha, remember? Now that's a _dangerous _thing to do..."

"_Where are Jimmy Vale...and Georgiana Quinn?"_

The Joker tilted his head to the side and looked into the black depths of Batman's eyes, as though searching for something. Finally, he lowered his head and spoke with a nasally timbre: "One bad day...that's all it takes. You must have had a really bad day once, I can tell. It changed _everything_ for you..."

"_Where are they?"_

"Why do you keep _pretending_? To deny the truth?" He almost gave Batman a small look of pity, which only caused to enrage him.

Batman lashed out and whacked the Joker's head on the table; A gurgling, strange laughter flowed from the clown's lips as he lifted his head up from the table.

"_WHERE ARE THEY?" _The masked man roared at his adversary, and the Joker licked his bottom lip slowly – a trail of saliva coating the red paint.

"TAKE OFF YOUR MASK!" The Joker retaliated.

Suddenly, a huge blast diverted their attention as the room shook from the force of the mysterious explosion. Blake burst through the door, with a wild look etched on his face and gestured towards the Joker, "There's been an explosion, and we need to move him." Turning to face Batman, he murmured: "And Gordon wants to talk to you." The Batman nodded his head and reluctantly swooped out of the open door.

As Blake led the Joker out of the room, he caught a very strange, acrid smell in the air. Walking along with a tight grip on the Joker by his side, he tried to forget about the stench, but unfortunately his legs started to feel like two lead weights. He shook his head to try and dispel the dizzy, fuzzy feeling that was surrounding him. In his emerging stupor, the Joker's voice assaulted his ears:

"Just give in to the feeling. See, everyone else is..."

Blake loosened his hold on the Joker and fell to his knees on the floor. "You bastard..." he breathed out; everyone in the MCU, apart from the Joker and his goons, were spread out all over the floor and completely knocked out by the invisible gas. Blake tried to hold on to the Joker, but merely ended up collapsing at his feet.

"You should always be on the side that has the _antidote_." The Joker knelt down by the side of Blake's head, and gave him such a wicked look. He lowered his head and whispered: "I'll tell Georgiana you said 'hi'..." He swiftly gave him a forceful whack upside the head, which made Blake yelp out loud before passing completely out.

Before they had ventured out this morning, the Joker had told his men to drink the antidote to the gas he had planted at the MCU, which they had done without question. Well, one man did have the balls to question it...so, the Joker answered him with a knife to the throat. After that, there were no more _questions._

The Joker stood up quickly and made his way to release his men from the holding cells. Once they were set free, one of his more astute men -Koko - managed to grab the Joker's handcuff keys off of a slumbering police officer's belt and help his boss out of his painful cuffs.

He put his arm around Koko, who was looking up at the Joker with unconcealed wonder as he spoke to his henchman: "Let's take a couple of the cop cars home with us, those lights make me so damn _happy." _

##################################################################################

**Author's note: More to come soon! Joker finds out G's gone...**


	21. Chapter 21

Massive thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter – mithrabear, The Burlesque Mistress 92, Beshineshi , miscalculation, RosalieRowan and LiesjeeeWxX. And thank youLouise3872 and Elsain for the follow/faves!

It's only two weeks until my play...so my chapters may be a bit delayed...I'm sorry and I will try to not be so late :S but, anyway here's chapter 21 and I hope you like it.

Songs for the playlist are 'Madness' by Muse and 'Galvanize' by The Chemical Brothers – links are on my profile, like always. :D

Disclaimer: So much disclaimer...

##################################################################################

**Chapter 21**

The tension tore across her forehead with a vicious disregard, and eventually caused Georgiana to open her eyes painfully. As they gradually adjusted to the neon brightness of the room, she realised she was lying down on what she presumed was a firm mattress.

Her whole body _ached_; she tried to re-position her legs, but it took such a lot of effort due to the fact they felt like two lead weights. After she had managed to raise her legs up slightly, Georgiana raised her hands slowly to her face, right on the spot where Ramirez had head butted her.

_Ramirez..._her cloudy mind was beginning to wake up, and she remembered how the police officer had attacked her from out of nowhere. Her face had been so hard and determined. Georgiana pierced her own confusion with the thought that Ramirez was trying to arrest her for fraternising with the Joker, but when she had seen Crane with Ramirez at their apparent _meeting point_...well, that initial idea was soon burned to the ground.

As she regained more lucidity, Georgiana's heartbeat steadily quickened, and her stomach tightened with dread. Crane had been _there, _but why? Watching her with that same strangeness he seemed to reserve only for her; in a way, she didn't want to delve into his reasons for his being there.

It was at that moment, when she was truly frightened by her own thoughts, when her hope was at its lowest ebb...when she realised she wasn't_ alone_ in the room.

She could hear a very faint, calm breathing to the side of her...not close enough to be intrusive, but near enough for her to hear it. She swallowed nervously and her eyelids half closed in expectation of a death blow to her head, but none came bearing down upon her. Crane, she thought, _hated _her for some inexplicable reason and would relish in causing her death in some foul way or another. But, how little she knew of his plans that he had for her...

"You're awake, _finally._"

Her eyes narrowed and she gingerly turned her head towards where the voice had emanated from.

"Hello Georgiana." Crane said with the friendliness of a viper. He was sitting, quite contently, in a chair that was screwed to the floor, and with a slight smirk that was nailed to his lips.

Her fear turned into a fetid rage and it fuelled her leaden limbs into action. She rose from the bed and launched herself at him with a feral cry, and almost scratched his perfectly pale face. What hindered her attack was a sudden electrical shock that was so strong, it made her flop to the floor in a trembling heap.

"Do you really think I would keep you unbound without some sort of _security _in place?" He whispered as he stood over her.

Once Georgiana had regained the use of her faculties, she spat her stormy words out at him: "You _revolting _little shit, what have you done to me!?"

Crane lowered himself down on his haunches to get a closer look at her; he wanted to see, wanted to feel her terror. At the moment, all he saw was hate and uncertainty – which wasn't what he had been aiming for.

His eyes focussed on a red lock of her hair that was semi-covering her right eye, and without thinking he moved his hand to gently brush it to the side. And that's when he saw the fear. Her eyes widened from the intimate gesture Crane had just performed; she hadn't been expecting it, and he could tell.

He remained like that, with his hand touching her temple, and fixated on the look in her eyes. Crane slowly began to lower his head, carefully noting the dilation of her pupils, and decided to place his mouth in extreme proximity to hers. But, he stopped himself from going too far; he refrained from touching his lips to hers, even though there was a thought rumbling about in the back of his brain to see what she tasted like.

"I've placed a shock collar around your neck. If you do anything that I deem to be uncooperative, you'll be..._reprimanded_."

Georgiana moved her head away from his hand, and he reeled his fingers back into his palm.

"_Why _am I here_?"_ she asked; she was genuinely puzzled.

"I needed some help with my new experiments," his smirk grew into a chilling grin, "and I thought you would make a rather wonderful addition to the _team_."

"NO! Let me out of here!" Georgiana started to panic, and he pressed his little remote to send another sharp shock to course through her body.

"You might want to limit the amount of times I have to press this thing. Wouldn't want to fry your brain now, would we?"

Her jaw was still clenched as she slowly relaxed from the painful shock, and she hissed through her gritted teeth "He'll be looking for me..."

Crane's hollow laugh bounced off the walls as he lifted his face away from hers, "His mind is growing so much more fractured as time goes on...he probably won't even remember your name after a week."

Georgiana slammed her fist onto his foot in complete outrage and Crane was more taken off guard than harmed by this action...but his reaction to her even surprised himself.

He quickly leapt on top of her, straddling her legs and pinning her arms painfully over her head to subdue her. She grunted as he brutally placed all of his weight on top of her, and even though he was a slender man, he still managed to keep her down. In vain, Georgiana tried to shake him off, but his grip was just _too_ tight.

However, Crane was having his own issues, as he was getting incredibly _excited _by her turmoil. Her cheeks were flushed and her green eyes were dark and wild; she looked so unimaginably vulnerable as she lay trapped beneath him, and the devil in him started to_ really_ stoke his fire of desire.

Georgiana could _feel _him getting hard, and so she stopped moving. She was deeply traumatized by his sexual reaction to her predicament. That he could gain pleasure from her distress. _But then again_, as she thought it over,_ it probably makes sense that he would get his kicks in this way_.

She had to swallow the bile that rose up from her throat as he continued to stare her down, and remained unmoving on top of her. A disgusting thought struck Georgiana as he gazed oddly down at her, trying to battle whatever demons he had inside of him. Perhaps she could find a way to use his weakness for the enjoyment of suffering. Perhaps even be seen to indulge it... and ultimately lull him into a sense of false security.

"Can you get off of me...please? I'll be good, I promise." She said as softly as she could.

Crane was suspicious of her sudden change of tone from a spitting, snarling bitch to a softly seductive lady. But he had to stay focussed, no matter how attractive he found her new temperament to be.

She saw the confusion in his eyes, and inwardly congratulated herself. _Don't count your chickens yet, Georgie...be careful or he'll find you out._

Slowly lifting himself off of her body, Crane scrutinised her body language as he did so. He had to remind himself that the young woman lying on the floor, who had such an inviting look on her face, had only moments ago wanted to tear his head off. She was up to something, but he wasn't sure what that something was. What also irked him was his usual sense of clarity in these kinds of situations had seemingly evaded him. Crane would never, ever have let his sexual urges control him before – even when his one-off partners had been exceptionally good looking.

But he secretly admired Georgiana's _status _and her intelligence, as well as her feminine charm and good looks. These were not qualities that he had found in one woman before...

"If you _are_ plotting some ridiculous scheme, I suggest you cease. It'll help you in the long run."

He swiftly exited the room, leaving Georgiana on the floor to listen to the myriad of locks being bolted and locked on the other side of the door.

_A robin redbreast in a cage, puts all heaven in a rage*..._she thought to herself with glee.

##################################################################################

The Joker walked into the base with a spring in his step after depositing the police cars in the garage. He was humming a happy little off-beat tune as he went up the stairs in search of Georgiana; he was desperate to relay every lurid detail to her about what had happened, and he also wanted to gauge her reaction to the news that he had gassed Blake into submission. He kind of knew that she wouldn't be too happy about, but hey-ho...the causalities of war and _all that jazz._

His black-circled eyes alighted on a forlorn Ace who was standing outside of Georgiana's bedroom door, and his good humour intensified as he saw his favourite person to tease.

"Well, _hello_ there Ace!" He waved his hand, and crept towards her theatrically, "Is _sleeping beauty _awake yet?" he whispered.

The desperate look on Ace's face caused him to stand up straight and give her an accusatory stare. The burgeoning threat of his temper was starting to become apparent, and Ace nervously spoke to him:

"I can't find her, boss. I don't know where she is..."

A dark mood rapidly crawled its way over the Joker and covered him with a tainted and ungodly anger. He breathed in sharply, and his mind started to whirl into action as he tried to figure out where Georgiana was.

"Did you notice anything out of place?" he asked Ace with an extreme stillness to his words.

"The car, the Chevy Impala, was gone...I think she took it."

_She followed us. She fucking...followed us. _The Joker was furious, how could Georgiana be so short-sighted?

"Uh-_huh_? You don't say? Any sign of a struggle, anywhere?"

"No, boss. None that I could see."

_So, she had acted alone...then she was caught by someone en-route; did she have to park up?_

"Where's the car now? Has it been left anywhere?"

"I called Ronnie...you know, our main 'guy' on the inside at the MCU? Well, I asked him if they picked up any cars with that registration. And, he said they did...in the tunnel where we ended up."

The Joker punched the wall beside Ace's head, and she instantly dropped to the floor and cowered. She could see his blind rage pouring out of him, and also a new emotion that she had yet to see him display; _uncertainty._ She spoke up with an even tone, with something that she hoped would ease some of his anguish.

"The registration wasn't traceable...it was a fake name and address..."

His head tilted to look down at her, and he held in the venom that was trying to force him into lashing out. The Joker bit his bottom lip and squinted at Ace thoughtfully, "Ah, well, that's something...isn't it."

Nodding her head slowly, she continued, "And, Jimmy's in the _guest room."_

A spark ignited in the Joker's mind when she said Jimmy's name. One thing, the Joker had learnt through all his violent and tumultuous years of life, was to listen to his gut feeling.

"Let's go see how our special _V-I-P _is doing, shall we?"

##################################################################################

**Author's notes : *That line was from 'Auguries of Innocence' by William Blake. I'm sorry I had to stop there...more to come soon! And I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes...**


	22. Chapter 22

Big, big thank you to fabulous reviewers – The Burlesque Mistress 92, forgetmenotflowers, LiesjeeeWxX, ElaEnchanted21, RosalieRowen and Crystal2913. :) And another big thank you to Hippos and Mushroomking98 for the follows/faves! :D

Hope you like chappie 22 xx

Disclaimer: Pom tiddly pom pom.

##################################################################################

**Chapter 22**

The metal fronted door groaned on it's hinges as it slowly opened into the darkened room. Inside of it, sat Jimmy, who blinked furiously into the widening shard of light that burst in from the open door.

A tall, hunched figure soon blocked out the majority of the brightness from the hall way; the figure's shadow was noticeably elongated and stretched across the floor, nearly touching the edges of Jimmy's feet.

Subconsciously, to get away from the menacing silhouette, Jimmy tucked his feet underneath himself as he changed to a kneeling position. This new arrangement gave the impression of a disfigured holy brother bowing down to his dark lord.

The figure lifted it's arm and pressed a button on the outside of the room. From this small action, fluorescent lights flickered into life, and illuminated everything with a sallow glow.

Jimmy found himself without the ability to breathe properly, as he watched the Joker skip towards him with a spiteful giddiness. He stopped abruptly in front of Jimmy and lifted him up by the throat with his bare hands - only to brutally slam the terrified man backwards into the wall.

"Jimmy...your face! We're practically _brothers._" The Joker placed his face very close in front of Jimmy's. He bizarrely gave him a quick sniff, before whispering: "Shhhh, don't cry. Chicks _dig _scars; Trust me."

The Joker winded Jimmy with a forceful punch, and he consequently crumpled to the floor.

"Please, God..." Jimmy wheezed out while his body assumed the foetal position.

"_God_?" The Joker was vicious in his verbal assault, "Are _you_ a God fearing man, Jimmy? I don't believe in God myself...then again, I don't believe in the Devil either. That way, I'm never disappointed."

Squeezing his eyes shut in despair, Jimmy timidly spoke: "You...you can't kill me."

"Oh, I think I _can._"

"Don't you want to know who took her?!"

A swift kick to Jimmy's face caused him to reel backwards, and clutch his face. The Joker took the chance to fall down onto his knees and straddle his captive, bringing a large blade up underneath his chin, and which he gently caressed his Adam's apple with.

"Let's get one thing straight, Jimbo. I don't need _anything_ from you." The Joker's high pitched, irritating tone set Jimmy's teeth on edge, "I've been able to bring an entire city to it's knees with a lil' gunpowder and a few _bullets_."

Jimmy was sweating profusely, and the cool air from the open door was adding to his trembling. The Joker methodically began to dig the tip of his knife into Jimmy's neck, his pink tongue sticking from the edge of his mouth as he concentrated on the metal nicking Jimmy's skin. His eyes glittered as he watched a rivulet of blood dribbled down the ex-reporter's neck.

"CRANE! CRANE! HE'S GOT HER!" Jimmy screamed and tried to flail his arms, but was soon stopped by the Joker plunging the sharp blade violently into his throat.

Burbling and gurgling, jerking and twitching – Jimmy's body shuddered as the last shreds of his life deserted him as the Joker looked on with interest.

"...I did you a favour, Jimmy. Death is a release, not a punishment."

##################################################################################

Georgiana wasn't entirely sure how long Crane had left her alone for. When locked up in a windowless grey room where all the sparse furniture was bolted down, hours and minutes tended to all feel the same to her.

She imagined that he had kept numerous people in this room before her, _documenting _their reactions to his various...tests. Georgiana couldn't help but shiver as she wondered what had happened to his other specimens once he was done with them. _They're probably kept in their own vats of formaldehyde at the bottom of his bed..._she cringed as she thought to herself.

If she remained in this room, she _was_ going to die. Somewhere down the line, Crane would lose control and end up killing her. The only thing that was keeping her alive at the moment, was his weird interest in her; Georgiana bowed her head and brought her knees up to her chest, and tried to forget what had happened when he had pinned her down.

He wanted her to be frightened, but she was so _angry_. Crane was supernaturally arrogant; taking people from their own lives and keeping them in a hidden room for his own depraved purposes. How could no one have noticed what he was doing? _Because he takes people who have no one to care for them...no one will miss them..._

_But, you have Jack..._

That thought caused her to grin. But, unfortunately Jack didn't know where she was. If only she could get out of this room, and garner some clues as to her whereabouts.

A sudden, brilliant idea struck Georgiana and her face instantly lit up. However, the sound of locks being unlocked assailed her ears and she hid her excitement under the guise of a neutral expression.

Crane entered the room and shut the door behind him softly. His eyes immediately sought out Georgiana, who was sitting on the bed and clasping her knees to her chest.

He'd kept himself away from her for almost a day and a half, partly due to his 'day job' at Arkham and partly because he hated having his emotions cloud his judgement. He'd never put much stock in emotions before, they were just a cascade of different chemicals and a result of the brain's own hardwiring. But this woman, sitting in front of him, caused him to feel things he wasn't exactly used to...and in a way, he hated her for it.

Georgiana was looking at him, very calmly he noticed, and she straightened out her legs on the bed.

"Hello, doctor."

Crane said nothing at first and just stared at her, which made the hairs stand up on the back of Georgiana's neck. He moved towards her, and he was happy to see she looked a little wary of him – but he wanted more.

"We need to get started with the programme-"

"Wait." Georgiana butted in, "I was wondering, if you would grant me a request?"

Crane was intrigued, but he wouldn't be seen to cave in so easily, "A request? Are you going to beg to be set free?" he laughed joylessly.

Georgiana lifted herself off the bed and walked towards him, and she saw his face darken, "No, no... I'm incredibly excited by the notion of your research."

She tilted her head and looked him straight in the eye, only to swiftly look down at the floor. His gaze was formidable, and she didn't want to lose her will to carry on with her plan.

"And what exactly about my research _interests _you?" Crane asked evenly, his voice hiding the uproar within his own mind.

"How beautifully powerful the mind is! How it can overwhelm the physical! It's astounding how the mind can take you to places that your body can't." Her hands were outstretched as she passionately pretended to agree with his hideous way of thinking.

Crane could hardly contain himself, and he turned himself around so she couldn't see how much her words had affected him.

"What's your request?"

"I want to help you...with your research." Georgiana walked up behind him, and attempted to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. This was getting to be too much for Crane and he whipped round and seized her by the wrist.

"Oh, but you will help me with my research, _dear." _He threw her wrist away from him, but she stood her ground; she was obviously getting to him, but she had to tread carefully now.

"I know, I will - and I look forward to it." She spoke softly, "but I was also wondering...if I could perhaps have a wash before _getting to work? _Is my shock collar waterproof? Maybe I could have a shower?_" _

Georgiana lifted her eyes slowly, working up from his chest, up his neck and until she was staring directly into his bleak eyes.

The silence was tense and heavy, and gave Georgiana the sensation of drowning. Crane hadn't moved a muscle after she had spoken, and she was starting to worry that she had maybe pushed it too far with him.

Finally, he spoke slowly, "Yes. It's waterproof."

His hand struck out and grabbed her face, and he brought himself closer to her, "If you dare to try and escape, I will let your _nightmares_ rip you apart." Crane released her, and then motioned subtly towards the door.

"After you," he said politely.

Crane opened the door and Georgiana exited immediately into a hall way. It was clear that they were underground, a basement perhaps; the concreted, windowless walls giving a subterranean feel to their surroundings. There were no other rooms in this small space, which surprised Georgiana.

She felt him grab her arm and propel her quickly along the long passageway, and up a dark flight of rickety stairs. When they reached a massive metal door, there was a small black key pad directly to the side of it.

He grabbed the back of Georgiana's head, and thrust it into his chest, effectively shielding her eyes from the secret code he was punching into the keypad. Once he was done, she heard the door slide open and he released her head.

The door appeared to lead into an exceptionally neat kitchen. So neat, in fact, that it barely looked like it had ever been used. However, Georgiana saw a tidy shelving unit that was chock full of cookery books. There was a window to the side of the shelving and as she looked through the glass, she could see the Business District offices in the far distance. This meant that he lived on the south side of town; a nice, middle class area, with plenty of other white collar professionals living in the general vicinity.

"This is your home, isn't it?"

Crane didn't answer. He just lightly smiled at her.

Eventually, he deigned to speak: "Do you like it? I don't often have guests. But when I do, I like the place to be..._spick and span_."

He forcefully led her out of the kitchen and into a spacious living room area, where she tried to gain any information on him that she could, but she saw no personal effects whatsoever. No photos of family or friends, no little trinkets to create happy memories – nothing. His domicile was a sterile habitat, that was clearly only required as a place to sleep and refuel.

It was a nice house however, even though the decor was as cold as the owner. It was a large home, with a variety of rooms; with all of the white doors firmly closed. _If he didn't care about what kind of house he has, why would he buy such a large and impressive one...? _She mused to herself.

They arrived at the bathroom on the upstairs floor, and Crane opened the door.

"Here we are. Feel free to use the bath or shower." He leaned his rear against the sink, and crossed his arms, "Towels are on the rack over there."

Georgiana stared blankly back at him and he had to suppress his laughter at her face.

"Can you leave me alone, please? I want to wash in private." She remained soft, but inside she was feeling very uneasy.

"That's out of the question. Leaving you in a room full of potential weapons? Wouldn't be the brightest idea..."

He could sense her hesitation, her fear of what he was going to do to her in here. She seemed to be frightened more so of any sexual contact from him, rather than her own death – which was fascinating to him. Crane truly hated the effect she had on him, so he was going to relish making her feel as frightened as he could. Until he finally decided to use his fear toxin on her, that is.

Georgiana wasn't sure what to do, so she walked towards the beautiful cast iron bathtub and turned the taps on to draw herself a bath. She pondered over this game of control he was playing with her, proving the power he currently held in his hands.

Well, she was going to try and play him at his own little game.

"Why don't you have an accent, Dr. Crane?"

Crane had been watching her bend over the bathtub slightly as she tested the water, and admittedly his mind had wandered, so he didn't hear what her question was at first.

"What?" he snapped harshly.

"You're from Georgia, aren't you? What happened to your accent?" She picked up a small bottle of bubble bath, and poured a little under the running taps. The heat wafted the distinctly masculine smell under her nose, and she wished Jack was here with her instead of _Crane._

He shifted uncomfortably before answering, "I am, _originally_. But my southern accent has eroded due to my years in Gotham."

"I quite like the southern accent...sounds friendly." She quietly said as her fingertips dabbled in the water.

Crane snorted, but Georgiana continued, "Do you ever go home to see your grandmother?"

She turned to look over her shoulder, and saw he was staring vacantly at the floor.

"Doctor?"

"No, she's dead." He answered quickly without removing his gaze from the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, I'm not. Your bath appears to be ready now." His eyes flickered up to hers. She saw a sinister twist to his already dark aura, and that single look made the breath hitch in her chest.

"So it is..."

Georgiana straightened up and held his gaze. "Can you at least avert your eyes while I get undressed? It's not exactly gentlemanly to just stare..."

Crane was taken aback by her bluntness; he cleared his throat and promptly looked over to his left.

"How do you know about my grandmother?" he asked, and he could hear her dropping her clothes on to the floor.

"The inquiry into your psychiatric evaluations of Falcone's thugs...I worked for a newspaper, remember? We had to do background checks on all those involved...although, I didn't realise she was _dead."_

Georgiana still kept her underwear on as she slipped into the warm water. She let out a sigh, and upon the sound of her little contented moan, Crane watched her sink into the tub out of his peripheral vision.

"What a thorough and professional journalist you made, Georgiana." He scoffed at her, and she gave him a sharp look.

"I was still _learning_." She dunked her head under the water, only to come up again rapidly and pick up a bar of soap. She lathered it up in her hands before washing her arms, chest and face – all under the watchful eye of Crane.

"Are you thinking of him?" The question came out of the blue, and Georgiana was wary of what her answer should be.

"It's only natural that I should be; I left my everyday life for him..._and_ we have a long history together."

"As do we."

"Yes, I suppose we do..." she eyed him over the edge of the bathtub, placing her arms on the rim and popping her chin on top her hands.

Georgiana looked up at him; her skin was glistening from the water and her wet hair was slicked back smoothly against her skull. She was the picture of vulnerability; exposed and entirely undefended. This whole situation was almost too much for Crane, who was having to restrain himself greatly. He felt so alarmingly out of his depth, but he knew he only had himself to blame.

To try and turn the odds in his favour, he decided to extract some terror from her – she looked far too _comfortable_ for his liking.

He raised himself away from the sink and sauntered up to her. Crane was pleased to see that Georgiana shrank back from the bath edge as he came towards her.

"I'm finished; I should probably get out now." Her attempt to rise up was stopped by Crane as he reached out and pushed her back down gently into the water.

"You've not washed your hair." He said quietly and picked up a bottle of shampoo. He squeezed some of it out into the palm of his hand, while he took in the waves of dread that were coming off Georgiana by the ton.

His hands reached out and he massaged the shampoo gently into her scalp. All the while Georgiana was trying not to cry; she couldn't give in to her weakness for tears, however much she wanted to.

It was so gentle, that was the thing that really worried her. If he had been rough, or tried to hurt her, she would have been able to comprehend it. But, he was so soft – too soft. He _wanted _her to like it, so much so that it would ultimately fuck with her mind.

He reached up to the shower head attachment and turned it on to rinse off the shampoo from her hair.

"There, _now_ you're finished."

Georgiana was shivering, and not because the bath water had grown cold. She hated him, she absolutely _hated _him. How_ dare_ he touch her, how_ dare _he keep her captive against her will. She pinched herself under the water to remind herself she had a charade to keep up in front of him.

"What's next, doctor?"

"Why, getting started with the programme, of course."


	23. Chapter 23

Hello, I'm back! Lots of lots of apologies due to my lack of activity on here! But I'm back in business, so without further ado...thank you wonderful reviewers for taking the time to review - The Burlesque Mistress 92, ElaEnchanted21, RosalieRowan, miscalculation, lovely Guest and Crystal2913. And also thank you to Hippos ImagineSweeter, SlenderXLover, Carter Bishop, Shadows91, llamagrl16 and MissRichTeaa for the follows and faves! :)

Song for the playlist is Mumford and Sons- 'The Enemy' – link's on my profile x

**Just to let you know, there's a kind of flashback/psychotic breakdown scene in this chapter, and it is shown in bold italics.**

Hope you like Chapter 23!

Disclaimer: One disclaimer to rule them all.

##################################################################################

**Chapter 23**

That evening, a pair of suited and booted security guards strode into Arkham's vast reception area. Their black boots thumped in unison on the pale, polished concrete floor, causing the sound to echo throughout the room.

Blake tilted his head at the sound of the footsteps, but ultimately failed to realise that he was being observed by one the two security guards that were now approaching him. As they passed Blake, the taller guard motioned to his smaller colleague that he would follow him in a moment, and then stood a few feet away from the desk. He began to study a laminated health and safety poster on the wall in a languid fashion, but unfortunately for Blake, his face was partially obscured by his cap.

With a grunt, he turned his head back to glare at the bleached blonde receptionist who was trying unsuccessfully to flirt with him.

"You know, I get off in a half hour..."

"I just need to know if Dr. Crane is working late tonight. Is he here?" Blake blurted out impatiently.

"Oh! Well, no. He signed out around five o'clock...which is pretty weird for him..."

Blake sighed; he had been hoping that Crane would be in. He had given into his hunch that he needed to get the 'good' doctor's professional opinion on Georgiana's state of mind. He had treated her previously, and even though he hated the guy, he may have some useful information. Blake wanted to know if there could be a chance that she had been indoctrinated by the Joker and, more importantly, if there was any way she could still be alive.

"Why is it weird?" He asked.

"He _never _finishes early." The receptionist shook her head before speaking again, "I remember asking him one time if he didn't have anyone to go home to...let's just say, _that_ didn't go down well."

Blake closed his eyes tightly; he hadn't been sleeping well since Georgiana had been taken by the Joker. His nights often consisted now of simply praying that he would go to sleep, but it was no use. His prayers always went unanswered.

Slowly, his eyes opened and he saw that the security guard had disappeared from his spot

"Where does he live?" Blake's eyes flicked towards the young woman.

"In South Chelsea Hill; I don't think I can just give you his full address though..."

Blake slammed his badge onto the desk and leant forward.

"The address. _Now_."

##################################################################################

The smaller security guard was quickly rifling through one of the filing cabinets in Crane's office. His fingers soon alighted on one of the files that he was searching for: '_Quinn, H_.' Lifting the pale folder out of the drawer, he suddenly heard the subtle click of the office door opening.

The guard dove quietly to the floor, clutching the folder to his chest and slowly pulling his gun out of its holster.

Footsteps made their way steadily into the room as the guard hid patiently behind the desk.

"Whoever..._bought _you that... cologne_..."_

The distinctive voice paused itself as a pen was abruptly flicked off the top of the desk, and hit the hidden guard square on the forehead.

"...ought to be _shot_!"

The guard rubbed his forehead, and slowly rose up so he could see the person who had just made the strange statement.

A makeup-less Joker was standing with one hand on the desk, and a smile on his face that Judas himself would have been proud of.

"I mean, I could smell you from down the hall...not exactly inconspicuous!" His eyebrows shot up as if expecting some kind of explanation from his faithful henchman, Koko.

"Sorry, Boss. I was kinda gettin' ready to, uh, meet someone...but then you called me and-"

"Ah ah ah! Let's leave your fascinating private life as a fascinating mystery, huh? You got the files?"

Koko quickly shoved Hugo's file at the Joker. "Just her old man's...I hid before I could grab, er, her file..."

The Joker raised his hand and that silenced Koko immediately. He spied the open file cabinet drawer and walked over casually to it, noticing a gap where Georgiana's file should have been.

"He's taken it with him." The Joker muttered beneath his breath.

"Who has, boss?"

"The _Doc_, that's who," The Joker answered lazily, while his eyes trawled over the wide spread of certificates and qualifications that adorned the white walls. His interest was stirred when he saw what one particular frame contained.

It was a group photo of all the Arkham doctors and nurses, who had been arranged as though waiting for a large school photo. In the picture, Crane was seated stiffly on the first row beside Jeremiah Arkham and his ever present coldness trickled through the image and fell at the Joker's feet. His slight smile faded as he leaned forward to get a closer look at the Doctor, his own reflection growing larger in the polished glass.

A blinding pain shot through the Joker's head when his eyes met with Crane's, and it took him by surprise. He saw Crane's head move, ever-so-slightly, in the picture to look at him straight in the face. The Joker gasped as something appeared to take hold of him, and he crashed backwards on to the floor in front of a terrified Koko, before blacking out.

_**A young man was waiting in a grand dining room, much grander than he had ever experienced in his whole life. He...was waiting...for someone. But the waiting was too much. He wanted to follow them upstairs, but instead he had remained in the room.**_

_**A change in the atmosphere appeared to cover the young man as he continued to wait. All of the warmth drained from the room, like wax melting from a burning candle, and were replaced with feelings that only a bone chilling-winter could bring. **_

_**There was an unfamiliar presence behind him, so he turned to face it.**_

_**And there stood a younger Doctor Crane. **_

A sharp slap brought the Joker back to reality. His jaw felt as though it was on fire from the sheer strength of how strongly he was clenching it. One by one, his eyes opened and Koko's blurry face gradually came into focus.

"Boss! Boss!" Koko hissed, "You ok? You scared the ever livin' shit outta me"

The Joker mumbled something incoherent, and Koko couldn't make it out.

"What was that, boss?"

The Joker viciously grabbed Koko by the lapels on his jacket and pulled him uncomfortably close.

"There seems to be a reason why things are, the way that they _are_..."

He wheezed with laughter as he pushed Koko over onto the floor, and hauled himself up. The Joker shoved his hands in his pocket and whistled a merry little tune as he waltzed around a bemused Koko. Flopping into Crane's chair, the Joker slung his feet up on the pristine desk, and watched as Koko scrambled off the floor.

"We're going to pay Daddy Quinn a quick visit, before trotting on over to the Doc's."

"Won't she be dead by then, boss?"

The Joker gave Koko such a deranged look, it took everything in his power not to tremble.

"You see, Koko. I'm not worried about that for the moment. These repressed types are all the same. They like to take their sweet time to _agonise_ over every...little...detail."

He picked up another of Crane's meticulously arranged pens, and twirled it around in his fingers.

"But tonight, I'm going to scratch and scribble all over his neat little details. "


	24. Chapter 24

Ooooh I could go into the many reasons why I haven't updated for so long, or I could just get on with the story! But sorrrrrryyyy for being unable to post sooner! Xxx

Thank you to the following lovely people for your reviews, follows and faves: The Burlesque Mistress 92, EngineOfChaos, AvalonTheLadyKiller, signifiedapollo, RosalieRowan, miscalculation, southernvampirepirate, itsjustanotherbrickinthewall , L van Am and TsukiLovesSnape!

Song for the play list is Trent Reznor's cover of "Is your love strong enough?" (Original by Bryan Ferry). Link is on my profile like always :D

Disclaimer: Hmmmm

##################################################################################

**Chapter 24**

He sat in the kitchen with the light turned off.

His posture was stiff, mainly due to his body holding onto the last remnants of frustration that it found so hard to release. Long forgotten tension had now become noticeable to him, especially around his shoulders, and the lumber region of his back produced a dull ache.

The anger, the pure unadulterated desire, the _situation _itself ...was overwhelming in the extreme for him. So much so, that he had had to take an unscheduled break. The deviation from the plan was unforgiveable on his part, but he was weak. Or at least, she made him weak.

He couldn't for the life of him, erase that intense image from springing into his mind. Her red hair matted with sweat, her cheeks pink from the exertion of her body reacting to the drug he had given her. Crane had been in utter heaven as he observed Georgiana's responses to the fairly tame (for Crane, at least) toxin.

The drug he had applied was a tried and tested favourite of his - CT-225. One of the key ingredients was an incredibly small extract of _Atropa belladonna_, or in laymen's terms, Deadly Nightshade. Lethal if too much was administered, but when the dosage was just right...the effects were invariably _interesting_. Especially when mixed with a concoction of other 'Crane-made' chemicals.

As expected, a kind of delirium had overtaken her senses. Her body had been unstrapped and laid out on thin metal framed bed, which had started to shake at the pressure from Georgiana's strong convulsions.

Georgiana's hands, in her confused state, had reached out to try and coax some sort of comfort from the only other presence in the room: Crane.

He had watched calmly as her delicate fingertips made their way to the hand he was writing with as he stood over her making notes. The coolness of her touch, as it came into contact with his hand, had caused him to stop writing and look down into her eyes.

Georgiana's pupils had become hugely dilated, making her look almost eerie. As they had stared at each other, Georgiana's convulsions had quietened down and she slowly whispered at him with slurred words:

"Daddy, if I recite the whole poem, will it make you happy?"

Crane had simply gawked back at her, but ended up nodding his head gently in encouragement. She had presumably taken this as her cue as she slurred her words in his direction:

"_One fine day in the middle of the night,_

_Two dead boys got up to fight, _

_Back to back they faced each other,_

_Drew their swords and shot each other,_

_One was blind and the other couldn't, see_

_So they chose a dummy for a referee._

_A blind man went to see fair play,_

_A dumb man went to shout "hooray!"..._

Georgiana wheezed with distorted laughter before she had finished the poem. She squeezed her eyes shut as her laughter fell from her eyes in the form of fat tears. Crane hadn't known what to do, so he simply wrenched his hand away from hers and took the opportunity to race out of the room. In his blind panic, he hadn't realised that he'd not properly closed the secret door to the underground room. He was too focussed on getting away from her laughter.

And now he found himself sitting in the dark, in his kitchen, trying to calm himself down.

"Just kill her. She can't torment you if she's dead." Crane whispered to himself. His fingers stroked his temple in a soothing manner, but he was still in turmoil. He knew he couldn't kill her; he enjoyed her too much.

Unexpectedly, the sound of his doorbell echoed through the room and caused him to almost leap five feet from his seat.

_Who the hell is that?_

Crane slowly rose from the kitchen chair, and trod carefully through into the hallway. Smoothing his ruffled hair, he spied through the peephole.

Various profanities spewed forth from him as he flung the door open, and pulled the mysterious visitor inside the house.

"What are you _doing_ here?" he hissed whilst slamming the door shut.

"I'm sorry Doctor Crane – but you left these files on your desk at the office. I thought you would need them..."

Barely concealing his rage, Crane slammed his palms on the wall opposite, trapping his assistant Anna's head between them. However, his fury didn't have quite the desired effect on her that he wanted – her lips pursed, and she looked coyly up at him.

"Oh Doctor."

##################################################################################

Hugo was hovering in a dream-like limbo, one where he was just on the cusp of falling into a wonderfully deep sleep. That was, until he heard a sharp knock on his door.

The room was dark, but his door had a small frame of glass at the top where the light from the corridor spilled in from. But, it was still not enough for him to make his way to the door with ease, so instead, he called out from his bed:

"Who's there?"

The answer to his question was the action of the door opening slowly. A unifromed guard casually walked in and closed the door quietly behind him, then took a seat on the bolted down chair opposite Hugo's bed.

They sat in silence as Hugo looked at the guard in bewilderment. This was completely out of the ordinary; the security guards never usually came into patient rooms unless required to deal with an unruly _situation_. And Hugo was fairly certain, drifting off to sleep was not considered unruly.

It was far too dark to uncover his visitor's identity, but there seem to be a sense of _finality_ that radiated off this unknown figure, and Hugo felt queasy from the vibes.

"It's been...a while." A voice emerged from the darkness.

Hugo froze, but answered the voice stoically: "I'm afraid, I wouldn't know." He sat up and pushed his blanket down to his waist.

"Aw, now I'm a little hurt that you don't _remember_ me." The voice was slow and deep, but there were manic nuances that could not be ignored.

However, Hugo did remember who this person was; he just didn't want to believe it. All his words failed him, and his visitor noticed immediately.

"What have you been up to Hugo, hmmm? Been whispering in the ears of little birds, have we? Or should I be more specific? There's a breed of bird you seem to like most of all..."

As quick as lightening, Hugo was pulled from his bed as the Joker grabbed his legs and gave an almighty yank. The older man's body was limp from the numerous drugs he had been given throughout his stay at Arkham, and he simply was too dosed up to put a reasonable fight. So, he could only allow himself to be thrown around like a rag doll.

The Joker threw Hugo into the chair he had just vacated, and whistled through his teeth at him.

"I wouldn't blame you for not recognising me, you know. It's these gosh-darned scars." The Joker leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "They get people all confused."

Hugo was staring directly at the scars, which prompted the Joker to continue speaking, "Uh, Hugo – my eyes are up here." and then casually bring up a rather ominous looking taser into his eye line.

"S-sorry."

The Joker merely grinned widely. "So, we were on the subject of birds." The crackling sound of the taser induced Hugo's facial twitches. "I hear you like _Cranes_."

"What makes you say that?" Hugo was busy eyeing up both the taser and the Joker.

"Well, the fact that you're being treated by him. It's all in your file! Made for some exciting reading, by the way. Manic depression, sociopathic tendencies. Hell, you even shot a cop while being high as a kite!" The Joker gave Hugo a hearty slap on the arm in appreciation, "I like your style, pops!"

Hugo shuddered, and before he could stop himself, he muttered under his breath: "You two were made for each other."

All lightness from the Joker's tone evaporated swiftly into thin air. With a spiteful thrust, he buried the taser into Hugo's stomach which caused his limbs to flail dramatically and his head flopped forward onto his chest.

The Joker stood looking down at the unconscious man, and clicked his tongue loudly.

"Aw, shit. Now I'll have to carry him."

##################################################################################

The air was rippling before her eyes, but Georgiana had managed to stand up from the bed. She trying extremely hard to stifle her laughter, but was failing. She didn't understand what was so funny, that it kept making her want to laugh all of the time.

She thought she had seen her father, or perhaps she had dreamt him up? That image especially wanted to make her burst into a fit of giggles, but she held it in as much as she could.

Taking tentative steps towards the door, she saw it was wide open. In her confused state, she wasn't entirely sure where she was. She exited the room and into the subterranean corridor, where a sliver of light could be seen peaking through a crack in the secret door's frame.

As she came closer, Georgiana heard a dainty female voice pleading for something on the opposite side of the door.

"I couldn't stay away, Doctor. Please don't send me away!"

Georgiana peeked through the crack and saw a young woman down on her knees begging, whilst a slim, dark haired man stood with his back to her. His hands were laid flat on the kitchen counter, and he looked weary.

"I'll do whatever you want, you know that!" Anna was passionate in her pleas, but was thrown off her course when she saw a part of the kitchen wall open up, and Georgiana Quinn was standing in the frame.

Crane, with his back still to Anna, hadn't realised what was going on. Instead he continued to berate her:

"I simply do not have the time, patience, and dare I say, _energy_, to deal with you." He turned on his heel, and almost choked on his undelivered words when he saw Georgiana.

Georgiana partially recognised Crane, and with her speech still slurred, she uttered his name.

Without missing a beat, he picked up a large kitchen knife that was resting on the counter and swiftly plunged it into Anna's jugular. Crane's breathing grew faster and faster as he watched Anna flounder on his kitchen floor as the pool of blood grew larger around her body.

Georgiana on the other hand, simply wasn't registering what was going on in front of her. She was fascinated by the blood; it appeared like slick black oil against the white tiled floor, and if she looked closely, she could almost see her reflection in it.

Crane shook himself out of his daze, and leapt over towards Georgiana and hastily grabbed her. He tore down the stairs with her and dragged her back into her room.

"That was an incredibly stupid thing to do." He vehemently spat at her, "That mess up there is your fault."

Georgiana didn't answer, instead she touched her shock collar with her fingertips, "You would have shocked me...if I did something wrong."

"Hmpf. Don't give me any ideas. I shou-" Crane stopped dead. Georgiana was touching a small, tiny, completely insignificant scar that he had on his throat. Normally, no one would notice it, but apparently Georgiana had this time.

Everything happened in slow motion for Crane. He reached out and grabbed Georgiana's face, and brought it towards his.

##################################################################################

**There's going to be a load of errors in this but I was desperate to get something up to continue the story! I will come back and edit any mistakes, hope you enjoyed this chapter xx**


End file.
